Ꭿstrale MARVEL
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Après la disparition de Dormammu, le monde mystique se relève, blessé par la perte de l’Ancien, même si Strange est présent pour prendre la relève. Mais quelques mois après ces événements, une jeune fille aux aptitudes démesurément dangereuses s’impose : c’est alors pour Strange le début d’un long apprentissage sur la confiance en soi et la confiance en l’autre... SPOIL ENDGAME
1. Prologue

Stephen Strange n'était pas de nature superstitieuse. Il n'était pas de nature à se laisser bercer d'illusion, à se maudire en passant sous une échelle, ni même à croire au destin ou au karma. Il était plus du genre rationnel, à prendre les choses comme elles viennent et à faire face aux événements sans essayer d'en percer des mystères imaginaires sur la simple idée que cela puisse cacher quelque chose de plus important. Stephen Strange était ce genre de personne, il était droit, et son esprit scientifique ne croyait qu'en ce qu'il voyait, si tant est toutefois qu'il parvienne à y trouver une explication avec un semblant de logique. Pourtant, si son rôle de Sorcier Suprême lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était qu'il devait impérativement se montrer attentif à son language corporel, et surtout écouter son instinct. S'il avait déjà fait face à des situations insolites extrêmement imprévisibles, il ne s'était en revanche jamais trompé dès lors qu'il suivait ce que lui dictait sa conscience, même sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire. Son esprit ne lui mentait jamais, et quand il ressentait quelque chose, cela ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Ça l'était d'autant plus que ce matin là, spécifiquement, il se réveilla avec une terrible migraine et un très mauvais pressentiment dont il se rappellerait sûrement toute son existence. Ce mauvais pressentiment le rendit d'ailleurs d'une humeur atrocement irritable dès l'instant où il franchit le seuil de sa chambre.

Il n'avait, à ce moment là, aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir, et il y songeait tout en descendant les marches du Sanctuaire. Il se sentait étrangement lourd, sa peau était parcourue de picotements intermittents, presque brûlants, avant d'être ravagée par la chair de poule, et cet état second dans lequel il était plongé lui fit un instant se demander s'il n'était pas tombé malade durant la nuit. Mais de toute évidence, ce mal-être soudain n'était pas la cause d'un quelconque virus, et le médecin en lui le lui criait, à l'instant où il posait le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Quoi d'autre, dans ce cas ? Stephen avait déjà eu affaire avec des accidents ménagers, de nature humaine ou magique, de toute sorte depuis qu'il veillait sur le Sanctuaire, cependant cela ne lui avait jamais causé un malaise aussi grandissant que celui qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Mais qu'est ce que cela aurait put être d'autre ? Depuis des mois maintenant, une paix fragile, mais étrangement longue, s'était répandue sur l'ensemble de la planète, depuis que la plus grande menace mystique du dernier siècle avait été terrassée. Dormammu n'était plus, ou tout du moins, il n'était plus sur Terre, et rien d'autre n'était venu troubler l'équilibre précaire ramené par les Sorciers du monde depuis sa disparition. Stephen imaginait donc mal que son pressentiment soit la prévention de la venue d'une menace plus grande encore que celle qu'il avait affronté auparavant, et il avait d'autant plus de mal à y croire quand il constatait le calme quasi religieux qui régnait dans le Sanctuaire.

Traversant en quelques enjambées l'immense hall d'entrée, Stephen pénétra dans l'immense salle qu'il associait plus ou moins à un salon, se massant sèchement les tempes en râlant de douleur et de plainte. Alors qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers le large comptoir en bois du fond, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Wong qui, confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil de cuir brun, semblait profondément absorbé dans sa lecture d'un grimoire antique aux reliures abîmées. Il n'y prêta, pour ainsi dire, pas plus d'attention que ça, car il était presque coutume pour lui de trouver le sorcier dans son domaine sans qu'il n'ait été averti de sa venue. C'était comme ça, Wong apparaissait et disparaissait à sa guise, et faisait la navette entre Kamar Taj et New-York quasiment tous les jours. Relevant les yeux au passage de Stephen, celui ci le fixa silencieusement sans expression particulière, avant de calmement fermer son livre et de le déposer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. S'en suivit un instant de flottement presque embarrassant et qui sembla durer une éternité, durant lequel Stephen se servit un long verre d'eau froide qu'il assécha en fixant amèrement les vitrines brisées surmontant la cheminée, alors que sa fidèle cape débarquait telle une tornade pourpre avec un flacon de paracetamol serré entre les plis veloutés de son tissus. Wong eut un sourire presque narquois qu'il ne tacha même pas de dissimuler.

« Stephen » salua-t-il.

Gobant une pilule en grimaçant, le sorcier suprême passa une main raide sur son visage avant de rendre à Wong une salutation bien moins courtoise qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Cela amusa l'autre homme, dont les yeux ricanaient presque face à l'humeur de chien de son camarade. Se levant, il épousseta sa tunique et ramassa son grimoire précautionneusement tout en vérifiant que rien ne s'en était échappé.

« Tu passeras voir les novices aujourd'hui, Stephen ? »

Contournant le comptoir et s'y appuyant, le concerné soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra du bon vouloir de cette migraine Beyoncé »

Si seulement il n'avait s'agit que de ca. Mais il restait ce pressentiment étouffant qui tendait tous les muscles de son dos comme les cordes d'un arc et qui allait finir par le rendre chèvre. Bon sang, il fixait chaque chose autour de lui en craignant presque que tout ne s'écroule sans la moindre raison, et l'irrationalité de la chose lui semblait ridicule. Allons bon, tous les objets mystiques dans cet immeuble n'étaient pas passifs, mais de là à craindre que ceux ci ne lui sautent à la gorge, puisqu'il ne voyait rien d'autre, il trouvait que le délire poussait un peu loin !

« Aujourd'hui est important Stephen, nous faisons la liaison avec le nouveau gardien du Sanctuaire de Londres »

Pointant un index menaçant dans sa direction, Wong plissa les yeux.

« Tu as intérêt à être là »

Strange leva les yeux au ciel, et il s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec tout le sarcasme dont il pouvait faire preuve avant d'être subitement interrompu par de grands coups frappés aux portes du bâtiments. S'arrêtant soudain dans sa lancée, Stephen fronça les sourcils. À nouveau des coups retentirent, pressés et violents, à croire que la personne qui toquait à la porte se trouvait dans un état d'urgence critique. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que l'on porte des coups affolés contre le bois qui le surprenaient, mais plutôt le simple fait que quelqu'un soit en train de le faire. Certes, il faisait bien jour, à regarder par les fenêtres on pouvait voir les rues animées de la ville baignant sous le soleil, mais cet endroit était méconnu de tous, et à moins de le chercher spécifiquement, il était peu probable que qui ce soit veuille y entrer.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? »

Le regard troublé que lui renvoya Wong fut la seule réponse que le Sorcier suprême obtint, alors qu'il faisait quelques pas dans la pièce. Hochant la tête d'un accord commun, les deux hommes échangèrent quelques brèves paroles avant que Wong ne s'en aille pour répondre à la porte. Sur ses gardes, Stephen s'apprêtait à le suivre, mais juste avant qu'il ne franchisse l'encadrement séparant la pièce du hall d'entrée, sa cape trouva le moyen de faire s'écrouler une étagère entière de livres de cuisine quinquagénaires sur le sol poussiéreux dans son dos. Sérieusement agacé, Strange fit demi tour en traitant la situation de tous les noms d'oiseaux imaginables, se penchant pour ramasser et remettre en ordre le bazar que le manteau mystique venait de causer. Sentant le lourd velours de celui-ci glisser autour de ses épaules, Stephen se releva d'un bon et le chassa en râlant, et cela lui prit une bonne minute avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était en train de se disputer contre une cape volante comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est si compliqué de rester tranquille ? Il fallait sérieusement que tu touches à ça ! »

Ramassant les livres en grommelant, le sorcier se fit presque arracher des mains l'un d'entre eux par le manteau en question, que celui ci s'empressa d'ouvrir sur une page de recette. Se penchant, Stephen la parcourut des yeux un court instant avant que l'artefact flottant ne vienne s'enrouler autour de lui à la manière d'un plaid.

« Non mais j'hallucine... je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi ! »

Mais visiblement ignoré comme s'il n'avait rien dit, l'homme continua d'essuyer les caresses du tissus tout en se débattant pour s'en débarrasser.

« STRANGE ! »

Subitement, le corps du sorcier se raidit, et il n'eut cette fois aucun mal à chasser son manteau puisque celui ci retomba aussi sec sur ses épaules, comme prêt à passer à l'attaque. Et pas à tort, car la façon dont Wong venait de rugir le nom de son propriétaire n'avait rien de rassurant du tout, l'on eut plutôt dit que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. En une seconde, Stephen avait traversé toute la pièce et faisait irruption dans le hall d'entrée, son double anneau enfilé et prêt à parer n'importe quel danger. Mais ce qu'il trouva alors fut très loin de tout ce qu'il avait put imaginer durant le court instant qu'il avait mis pour rejoindre Wong, car celui ci le fixait, décontenancé, avec l'air ahuri de quelqu'un venant de se prendre une claque en plein visage. Et cette claque, Stephen la reçut à son tour quand il découvrit la jeune fille qui, débraillée, affolée et essoufflée se tenait entre les deux immenses portes d'entrée du Sanctuaire de New-York. Au fond de ses prunelles pers scintillait Un symbole mystique clignotant, et des étincelles rougeoyantes semblaient éclater tout autour de ses doigts, à croire que d'un mouvement elle aurait put déclencher un incendie. Soudain une crampe d'estomac le saisit, si fort qu'il en perdit son souffle une longue seconde et qu'il resta complètement paralysé de surprise devant la jeune fille.

« Vous êtes le Docteur Strange ? »

Et il se maudit de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui avait tordu le cerveau toute la matinée n'était autre que cette gamine qui leur faisait face, en attente d'une réponse. Stephen se surprit même à penser que, finalement, il aurait préféré affronter une armée d'artefact mystiques fous plutôt que de marcher jusqu'à cette porte. Mais trop tard, car il ne le savait pas encore, mais maintenant qu'il avait lancé la machine infernale, plus rien ne serait capable de l'arrêter avant un très long moment...

**À suivre...**

**Eh ouiiiiii je suis de retouuuuuur mouahahahah **

**Bon bon bon, lancement d'une Fanfic Marvel à laquelle je réfléchis depuis un très loooooong moment maintenant ! Ce sont pour ainsi dire mes débuts dans l'univers du MCU, ceci est seulement ma deuxième vraie fic alors je vous l'accorde, ce sera loin d'être parfait xD C'est néanmoins un projet qui me tiens à cœur, alors je fais faire de mon mieux pour le mener à terme...**

**Je me dois toutefois de vous prévenir que la publication des chapitres sera extrêmement IRRÉGULIÈRE car je suis débordée, et que je n'ai donc pas trop trop le temps pour écrire (et là vous allez me dire mais, Louna, pourquoi tu te lance dans un grand projet si t'as pas le temps ? Et à ça je répond BAH JE SUIS DÉBILE ÉCOUTEZ xD ) **

**Bon plus sérieusement, ne vous attendez pas à avoir un chapitre chaque jour ou chaque semaine, j'ai décidé de ne pas les écrire en avance pour pouvoir construire cette histoire avec vous, et pour ça je compte sur votre participation en tant que lecteur eheh **

**Donc s'il vous plaît ne râlez pas quand les chapitres n'arrivent pas parce que je ne suis pas une machine ! **

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'insiste parce que l'objectif c'est que j'écrive cette histoire en la partageant complètement avec mes lecteurs, et pour ça je comptais sur vous pour me donner tous vos avis chaque fois que vous le voudrez ! **

**Brefouille, je parle trop, ceci était donc un petit prologue un peu naze mais il en faut bien un donc bon x) **

**J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur la suite ! Keur sur vous 3 **

**24/03/19**


	2. Chapitre I

Lorsque la jeune fille émergea brusquement de sa somnolence, ce fut au cri du klaxon d'un taxi qui passa à une vitesse fulgurante juste devant le renfoncement où elle s'était assoupie. Ouvrant les paupières si grand qu'elle s'en brûla la rétine, l'adolescente posa une main fébrile contre sa poitrine, dans laquelle son cœur tambourinait à l'excès, et se recroquevilla misérablement sur elle-même le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité subite et à la fraîcheur mordante de l'air. Après une longue minute de latence, la jeune fille entreprit de se redresser, non sans difficulté. Sa tête tourna, et elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'étouffer une seconde, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se faire tenir debout sans vaciller. Une fois sur ses pieds elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et s'aventura de quelques pas à l'extérieur de ce qui fut son refuge quelques minutes auparavant. Il faisait jour depuis bien une ou deux heures, la rue était aussi vivante que peut l'être New-York un Mardi matin, et l'air, quoi que doux, était refroidi par une légère brise venue du Nord. À bien y réfléchir, l'adolescente ne se rappelait plus vraiment comment elle avait pu atterrir dans cette étroite ruelle, entre deux vieux immeubles du XXème siècle, elle ne se rappelait que s'être vaguement assise et se rendait compte qu'elle avait du s'assoupir et rester ici bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Mais elle était fatiguée, perdue et dépassée par la situation, depuis cinq jours elle n'avait pratiquement rien avalé et errer sans but entre les avenues de la ville commençait à lui donner l'impression qu'elle finirait par mourir seule au fond d'un trou. Sa gorge se serra mais elle se refusa à pleurer encore, sa tête lui faisait déjà atrocement mal et elle savait que si elle ne bougeait pas d'ici elle finirait par se rasseoir et s'endormir à nouveau. S'étirant et se tapotant les joues, comme pour se réveiller d'avantage, elle refit ses lacets et rabattit la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa tête. Ses vêtements étaient sales et sentaient la transpiration, ses cheveux étaient gras et elle avait mal aux pieds, saucissonnées dans ses vieilles converses ; en d'autres termes, elle se sentait puante et pathétique. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, elle le sentait en les frottant, et ils brûlaient chaque fois qu'elle passait sa manche contre ses paupières closes. Fouillant dans la poche arrière de son jean, elle en extirpa un ticket de caisse au dos duquel était griffonnée à la va-vite une adresse au stylo bille. Ça aussi, elle avait du mal à s'en rappeler, sa mémoire semblait perforée par le manque de sommeil et l'épuisement considérable que l'adolescente sentait peser dans ses membres ankylosés. Cependant, elle se rappelait clairement l'espoir qu'elle plaçait derrière ce morceau de papier froissé : un échappatoire, un nouveau départ peut être. Ou simplement un toit, ce dont elle avait besoin désespérément. Maintenant, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était du courage et de l'énergie, et un peu de foi envers le destin ou même la chance. Elle n'était pas superstitieuse, elle ne l'avait jamais été, mais elle se croyait maudite, et ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un ange gardien, une porte de sortie. Juste un petit coup de pouce.

Forçant ses jambes à avancer, elle fit quelques pas déséquilibrés par l'hypoglycémie qui gagnait du terrain sur son corps depuis deux jours, et finit par réussir à se mettre en marche. Elle évoluait lentement, mais elle se sentait toujours capable de quitter cet endroit, et plus vite elle partirait, plus vite elle trouverait des solutions. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Elle serra fermement dans son poing le ticket de caisse, avant de le défroisser précautionneusement et de lire l'adresse indiquée. Elle parcourut les lettres serrées en pattes de mouche une bonne quinzaine de fois au moins avant de glisser le ticket tout au fond de sa poche, non sans craindre déraisonnablement que l'un ou l'autre ne disparaisse. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle se mit en chemin, affronta la rue et les passant d'un même coup en traversant la route tête baissée. Quelle honte s'abattit sur elle à nouveau tandis qu'elle levait les yeux pour chercher le numéro de la rue. Les gens autour d'elle lui lançaient des regards compatissants, d'autres pleins de pitié, ou simplement désintéressés ; elle avait l'impression qu'on la fixait comme une bête de foire ou un insecte, elle se sentait mal dans la peau d'une SDF et se rendait compte d'à quel point c'était dur en vérité de vivre dans la rue et de tenter de se sentir digne. Les gens passaient, l'observaient, la bousculaient peut être aussi un peu, mais pas un seul ne prenait le temps de s'arrêter, de la saluer ou même de lui glisser une pièce ou deux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle demandait, et elle se sentait déjà suffisamment humiliée par l'univers pour faire face à cela, mais elle se rendait tout de même compte de ce qu'elle avait bien put faire subir par le passé en agissant de la sorte. C'était véritablement plus harassant d'être l'ignoré que l'ignorant.

Soupirant, elle se remémora l'adresse et se remit en marche en guettant attentivement les panneaux indicatifs et enseignes. Elle se répétait comme un mantra sa destination, à croire que sa prière allait vers une force supérieure quelconque et l'aiderait à aller de l'avant. Elle n'était pas croyante mais se disait bien que vouloir croire tout de même un peu, ça aidait parfois, ça offrait un peu de courage quand on sent qu'on a plus. Ainsi la jeune fille traversa les trottoirs de _Greenwich Village_ en long, en large et en travers durant une bonne heure, uniquement motivée par l'idée de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, avant de faire finalement face aux immeubles de _Bleeker Street_. À partir de là, tout commença à aller plus vite dans son cerveau, et par une force nouvelle qu'elle puisa dans une source inconnue, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur le trottoir, bousculant malencontreusement quelques innocents passants qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Son regard passait d'une porte à une autre à toute vitesse, et ses poumons commencèrent à réclamer trop d'oxygène pour que l'adolescente ne puisse continuer à gambader ainsi. Forcée à la marche, elle continua sa route, et lorsque, presque parvenue au croisement avec _Sullivan Street_, elle fit finalement face aux imposantes portes du _177A_, une angoisse sourde fit siffler ses tympans. C'était un vieux bâtiment, dont l'architecture semblait plutôt conforme à celle des immeubles alentours, mais qui semblait toutefois habillé de quelque chose de différent. Elle vérifia l'adresse une toute dernière fois, incapable de supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse s'être trompée, et se mit à respirer profondément pour rassembler ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, la jeune fille toqua timidement à la porte, et patienta une interminable minute sans recevoir de réponse. Avec un soupçon de panique, elle frappa alors à nouveau, des coups pressés et saccadés qui se répercutèrent dans son esprit à l'infini, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse tourner l'une des poignées. Ce fut un homme étrangement méfiant qui lui ouvrit, d'origine asiatique et vêtu d'une atypique tunique pourpre et Bordeaux. Il la balaya du regard sans rien dire, et même si son visage demeura aussi impassible que s'il était forgé dans la roche, une lueur de surprise s'alluma au fond de ses yeux bruns.

« Êtes-vous le Docteur Strange ? »

Même si la question avait le mérite d'être directe, la jeune fille avait senti sa voix dérailler sur le dernier mot, et ses yeux piquèrent comme s'ils allaient pleurer. L'homme resta muet.

« Je vous en prie... je dois le trouver... »

« Je ne suis pas le Docteur Strange. Que voulez-vous ici ? Il n'y pas de médecin si c'est ce que vous cherchez... »

Et voilà qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, elle qui avait réussi à les garder entassées au fond d'elle depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Le cœur congestionné d'émotion, elle voulut parler, avant d'être envahie par une terreur abyssale en sentant ses mains bouillir sous une chaleur affluente. Des étincelles rougeâtres éclatèrent sur son épiderme, parcourant ses doigts et s'enroulant autour de ses poignets, et provoquèrent un tel émoi chez l'adolescente qu'elle en oublia presque où elle se trouvait et serra ses poings contre son ventre comme pour reprendre son calme. En face d'elle, l'étrange asiatique avait eu un mouvement de recul soudain et paraissait désormais complètement décontenancé. Il cria le nom que la jeune fille était venue chercher, et moins d'une seconde plus tard celle-ci vit débarquer devant elle un homme aux allures de quarantenaire et aussi étrangement vêtu que son ami, qui la regarda comme un ahuri avec les mâchoires soudées. Presque en désespoir de cause, la jeune fille fit un pas et planta son regard dans celui du nouvel arrivant.

« Vous êtes le Docteur Strange ? »

Le silence coi qui lui répondit se trouva être une réponse tout aussi soulageante qu'angoissante, et cela ne fit qu'accroître son sentiment d'insécurité. Stephen Strange, lui, avait l'impression que son cerveau avait tout simplement arrêté de fonctionner dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur la jeune inconnue. Maintenant qu'il la détaillait consciencieusement de la tête au pied, il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de la situation, qui en vérité n'échappait à aucun d'eux trois. Il resta muet un moment encore avant de se mettre à fixer durement les étincelles rougeoyantes éclatant des phalanges de l'adolescente, et lorsque finalement il parvint à lui donner une réponse concise, Wong l'avait fait entrer et avait refermé les portes du Sanctuaire. Désormais seuls entre les murs paisibles du bâtiment, ils sentaient une étrange tension alourdir l'atmosphère et qui, étrangement, semblait émaner en grande partie de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Qui es-tu ? » interrogea Stephen, sourcils froncés en échangeant un regard équivoque avec Wong.

Sans pour autant répondre à la question, la jeune fille s'approcha, suppliante. Elle avait l'air dépassée, complément dépassée par tout, et les deux sorciers devinèrent avec justesse que sa présence n'était pas due au hasard, et que l'adolescente avait erré un long moment avant de venir les trouver.

« Aidez-moi... »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question »

La cassure froide dans son ton sans appel provoqua un mouvement de recul chez la jeune fille, et celle-ci, fébrile et terrassée par la peur qu'elle s'inspirait à elle même, leva en l'air ses mains tremblantes qui semblaient constamment sur le point d'exploser.

« Je vous en prie, c'est incontrôlable et vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider... »

Wong, en tout bon sorcier qu'il était, voulut voir de plus près ce dont il s'agissait, aviser du comportement étrange de cette enfant et savoir pourquoi diable ses mains avaient l'air de prendre feu. Mais, alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, elle fut prise d'un abrupte mouvement de recul et serra à nouveau ses mains contre son corps, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est dangereux ! Ne m'approchez pas ...! »

Wong leva les mains pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, mais hélas trop tard, la jeune fille entrevit son dos heurter de plein fouet les épaisses portes et, soudainement submergée par un trop plein d'émotions et de sensations qui lui firent perdre le contrôle, elle sentit une chaleur explosive être propulsée de ses doigts. Cette chaleur frappa de plein fouet le bouclier mystique formé par Stephen au dernier moment pour se protéger, et les ondes de cette puissance se répandirent si vite dans la pièce que les murs en restèrent branlants comme ceux d'une maison hantée. Cette fois, Strange se crut bel et bien en train de nager en plein délire, et il ne devait visiblement pas être le seul, à voir la tête que tirait Wong, et la silhouette recroquevillée de la jeune fille juste quelques pas au devant de lui. Celle ci s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement un court instant, complètement épuisée, et damnée d'effroi à voir ce qu'un simple sursaut avait provoqué autour d'elle.

« Je...je suis vraiment désolée... »

« Depuis quand ? » la coupa Wong, en désignant ses mains abîmées.

« Quelques mois, au plus... » balbutia la jeune fille en réponse.

Cette fois Stephen ne sentit pas seulement un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir mais une nausée de mépris refoulé et de rage lui piquer les narines, alors que Wong le tirait à toute vitesse dans une pièce à part. Il savait bien que ce qu'il venait de se passer allait tout changer, il le voyait dans l'attitude du sorcier, lui qui l'avait connu toujours d'un sérieux impénétrable et presque aussi inexpressif qu'une statue antique. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Il faut l'amener à Kamar-Taj »

« Quoi ? » manqua de s'étranger Stephen, les yeux comme des soucoupes « tu as vu ce qu'elle viens de faire, ou tu es aveugle ? »

« J'ai même peur de comprendre ce dont il s'agit. Les choses viennent de changer, Stephen »

Mais le ton grave et sans appel de Wong n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et Stephen, révolté comme il l'avait rarement été, enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes un instant avant que ses doigts blessés ne le forcent à tendre douloureusement les muscles de ses mains.

« Les choses n'ont pas changé, Wong, cette fille ne relève pas de notre responsabilité, elle ne peut pas débarquer ici comme ça et espérer aller à Kamar-Taj aussi simplement ! »

« Et que veux-tu faire d'autres dans ce cas ? » siffla Wong, en fronçant les sourcils et en désignant la porte du bras.

« Je ne sais pas ! » manqua de crier Strange, « Elle n'a qu'à aller chercher du secours auprès d'autres gens »

Le sarcasme perça dans sa voix, et, méprisant, il se mordit la langue « Qu'elle aille voir les Avengers, cette inconnue et ses tours de magie ne mettront pas un pied dans mon Sanctuaire ! »

Hallucinant complètement face à la réaction démesurée de Stephen, Wong ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le regarder fixement d'un œil dur. À vrai dire, même le sorcier suprême ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup, mais il lui semblait que cette jeune fille n'apporterait rien de bon si elle restait une seconde de plus et, injustement et maladivement, il voulait de tout cœur la mettre à la porte et la voir disparaître. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'était que depuis le hall, la jeune fille en question avait tout entendu et se tenait la tête pour résister à l'envie de pousser un hurlement de rage et de désespoir. S'il l'a chassait elle ne savait plus quoi faire, la colère et la déception lui donnaient envie de vomir, la fatigue avait mené son corps à bout et le moindre petit son déclenchait en elle des élans destructeurs successifs qui la terrifiaient à l'idée des dégâts qu'ils pourraient à nouveau causer. L'endroit était immense et désert, et pourtant elle s'y sentit étouffer comme si les murs se repliaient sur elle et lui hurlaient dans les oreilles. La conversation avait repris de l'autre côté de la porte, elle percevait des éclats de voix indistincts car broyés sous les propres perceptions de ses sens complètement déglingués. La jeune fille voyait tout à coup trop peu, sentait trop fort et n'entendait pas assez, elle était en ébullition, elle se sentait vulnérable et se craignait surtout dangereuse. Si bien que lorsque Stephen et Wong revinrent la mine grave pour évaluer, avec autant de recul que possible, la situation, l'objet principal de l'altercation avait disparu en laissant derrière elle les portes du Sanctuaire grandes ouvertes et des courants d'air électriques. Perdu entre incompréhension et une appréhension pleine d'une colère injustifiée, Stephen fit volte face et gravit les escaliers en se massant les tempes, sa migraine revenue en force et lui minant l'esprit. Ses pensées n'étaient plus claires, et arrivé à la dernière marche il se Jura de ne pas se retourner à nouveau. Trop de choses illogiques s'étaient produites depuis qu'il était sorti de son lit, et il sentait l'ancien lui tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme un fou. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une cinglante remarque, il se rendit compte que Wong avait à son tour disparu en fermant les portes, et qu'il se retrouvait tout seul avec ses réflexions désordonnées. Agacé, et considérablement conscient de l'énormité de ce qui adviendrait bientôt, le sorcier alla se cloîtrer dans la bibliothèque. Il y resta enfermé toute la journée et ne la quitta pas de la nuit, ses pensées complètement obsédées par la jeune fille et son arrivée inopinée qui, à cet instant précis, se faisait arrêter quelques rues plus loin par les forces de l'ordre.

L'on dit que qui sème le vent en révolte la tempête. Stephen ne le savait pas encore, mais il était sur le point, lui, d'écoper d'un terrible ouragan...

**_À suivre..._**


	3. Chapitre II

Douze des seize heures qui suivirent son étrange confrontation avec le Docteur Strange au Sanctuaire de New-York, la jeune inconnue les passa seule au fond d'une cellule de garde à vue, recroquevillée et profondément blessée, à ressasser sans pouvoir s'arrêter sur la conversation qu'elle avait entendu, et ce court moment où elle avait cru perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Elle avait passé tellement d'heures à y penser qu'elle en avait même oublié comment elle avait fini par se faire arrêter, elle ne voyait qu'en vagues réminiscences les agents de l'ordre lui retirer ses affaires et la coller derrière les barreaux pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures. Elle se sentait terrassée par la fatigue, et pourtant elle était incapable de fermer les yeux sans être prise d'un violent mal de tête. Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid aussi, le silence plus ou moins quiet de l'endroit était troublé par le bourdonnement continu des aérations et les ronflements étranglés d'un ivrogne qu'elle avait à peine aperçu depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée. Assise contre le mur du fond, elle gardait ses bras fermement serrés autour de son corps, espérant que sa propre chaleur et son sweat-shirt sale suffiraient à la réchauffer. Cela faisait douze heures qu'elle était là, seulement douze sur les vingt-quatre dont elle avait écopé, et elle avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité entre ces quatre murs. Son rejet l'avait tellement écœuré qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que finalement, elle aurait dû rester au fond de sa ruelle et fermer les yeux jusqu'à disparaître ou se changer en pierre, personne n'aurait jamais su qu'elle était là, et elle n'aurait pas eu le sentiment de perdre tout espoir. Qu'allait-Elle faire maintenant ? Une fois qu'elle sortirait, elle n'aurait aucun endroit où aller, même plus vraiment de vie et plus aucun avenir. Elle aurait alors pu se dire que mourir serait la meilleure option, mais se résoudre au suicide lui paraissait extrême, et elle s'en sentait incapable lorsqu'en songe elle revivait tout le mal qu'elle avait fait et laissé derrière elle. Pour toutes les vies qu'elle avait détruites le jour de sa fuite, elle n'avait pas le droit de se donner la mort, ni même de l'attendre par l'inaction, elle devait la porter sur ses épaules sans jamais s'y abandonner. Elle avait en fait l'impression de n'avoir pas le droit de mourir, et elle avait naïvement cru que l'homme du Sanctuaire pourrait l'aider à faire un pas en avant et lui offrir une seconde chance. N'avait-Il jamais souffert pour lui avoir refusé asile après l'avoir seulement aperçue ? Elle l'ignorait, mais loin d'ici, dans son lit, l'homme en question ruminait aussi et se rappelait à son tour par quels états de désespoir il était passé avant de pouvoir se redresser.

De toute façon elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, et plus rien à gagner ou espérer. Cette nuit elle était ici, et la suivante elle serait perdue dans une ville inconnue et violente, livrée à elle même, pour la première fois, pour toute une vie. Cela la terrifiait, presque autant que cette magie incontrôlable qui s'échappait de ses mains et de tout son corps, et qu'elle tenait pour responsable de tout ses malheurs.

La jeune fille poussa un lourd soupir et épongea ses yeux humides, avant de laisser sa tête retomber contre le mur.

Bien loin de cet état d'esprit, au bout du couloir, derrière son bureau et devant sa tasse de café fumante, l'inspecteur Tony Henrick s'ennuyait ferme, et sentait ses paupières papillonner, lourdes de fatigue. Le service de nuit était de loin le pire qu'il ait eu à effectuer dans sa carrière, surtout parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de rester éveillé pour garder le poste, qui à cette heure-ci était presque désert et complètement mort. Il en était à sa quatrième tasse de café et il lui restait trois heures à tenir avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et s'échouer dans son lit, et il savait bien que même s'il luttait contre l'envie de manger quelque chose d'extrêmement sucré par peur de perdre le sommeil ensuite, avec la chance qu'il avait, même une fois couché chez lui il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir. C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon. Alors qu'il portait la céramique brûlante contre ses lèvres, il fut attiré par une large silhouette poussant la porte vitrée du commissariat, et resta à fixer l'homme qui s'approchait le café au bord de la bouche, trop fatigué et incrédule pour trouver la forme de se donner un minimum de contenance et de politesse. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'arrivant s'arrêta devant le comptoir de l'inspecteur Henrick que celui-ci ne tenta de paraître plus professionnel comme son travail l'exigeait. Il fallait dire que, pour sa défense, il lui arrivait rarement d'accueillir des asiatiques en robe à trois heures et demie du matin. Un silence gênant se prolongea entre les deux hommes, avant que Wong ne soupire, aussi inexpressif qu'un bloc de béton. Il avait passé des heures entières à chercher la jeune fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée au matin, et maintenant qu'il savait où chercher il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse arrêter par un gardien somnolant, qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

« Je cherche une jeune fille qui a été arrêtée dans la journée à Greenwich Village, brune, plutôt petite, avec des yeux bleus et des vêtements larges »

L'inspecteur Henrick papillonna des yeux un moment, le temps que son cerveau sorte de sa léthargie et assimile les informations tout juste données.

« Hum... vous connaissez son nom ? »

« Non »

Assez décontenancé par la froideur et le détachement du sorcier, le policier se gratta le crâne avant que son regard ne dérive vers les écrans de surveillance qui lui permettaient de garder un œil sur toutes les cellules de garde à vue. Appelant l'homme à s'approcher, il fit pivoter l'ordinateur et pointa une silhouette du doigt.

« Est-ce que c'est elle ? »

Wong se pencha et, plissant les paupières, observa aussi précisément que possible la personne que l'homme lui montrait, bien que déformée par l'angle des caméras de sécurité. Se redressant, il hocha la tête. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« C'est elle »

Acquiesçant, l'inspecteur Henrick se racla la gorge et fouilla légèrement dans les dossiers d'arrivée de la journée passée, jusqu'à trouver celui de la jeune fille, qu'il ouvrit sur le comptoir. Wong le parcourut des yeux en même temps que le policier lui énonçait les principales informations.

« Elle a été arrêtée aux alentours de quatorze heures trente, sur la 5ème avenue, et mise en garde à vue pour vingt-quatre heures. Elle est ici depuis douze heures... c'est à peu près tout... »

Wong, intrigué et silencieux, resta dubitatif devant le peu de choses qui étaient rapportées sur cette arrestation ou même sur la personne arrêtée.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle été arrêtée ? »

L'inspecteur Henrick haussa les épaules et étouffa un bâillement.

« Trouble à l'ordre public. Je n'en sais pas plus, je n'étais pas sur place, mais quand on me l'a amenée elle était parfaitement calme... Elle n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle est ici, on ne sait rien sur elle...Vous pouvez renseigner les documents ? »

Wong hocha à la négative, et Henrick soupira. Le service de nuit, ce n'était décidément pas la rigolade.

La jeune fille, de son côté, s'était tout de même mise à vaguement somnoler, terrassée de fatigue, sans pour autant réussir à vraiment sombrer dans le sommeil. Chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de plonger, des souvenirs douloureux explosaient dans sa tête et la ramenaient inlassablement à l'éveil et la conscience, et agacée, elle avait fini par arrêter d'essayer et d'espérer le repos pour cette nuit. Elle gardait son regard résolument fixé sur le sol, et ne fit pas attention aux lumières du couloir quand elle s'allumèrent en grésillant, ni au pas qui résonnèrent, lourds et chancelant, avant que ceux ci ne fasse halte devant sa cellule. Lentement alors, elle relava la tête, et croisa le regard compatissant et ennuyé de l'agent de garde. Celui ci sortit son trousseau de clé, et déverrouillant la porte grillagée, l'invita à se lever.

« Allez viens. Quelqu'un a payé ta caution »

D'abord muette de surprise, puis voyant que l'homme commençait à s'impatienter, la jeune fille se leva, et enfonçant ses mains dans ses manches, suivit l'agent. Ils traversèrent le couloir en sens inverse, et une fois de retour dans l'open Space du poste, l'homme la guida vers le guichet pour lui restituer ses affaires. Elle patienta en silence, presque absente, tandis qu'il fouillait les différents bacs à la recherche du sien. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il eut à lui rendre furent quelques pence, une montre brisée et son médaillon, qu'elle s'empressa d'ailleurs de remettre autour de son cou, comme soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé. Après cela, il la guida jusqu'au bureau, et la jeune fille découvrit alors l'identité de celui qui venait de la sortir de cellule. En soit, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait du sorcier qui lui avait ouvert au Sanctuaire le matin précédent, et quelque part, cela la soulagea de savoir que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux une longue seconde, avant que l'inspecteur Henrick ne fasse signer un registre à Wong. Après cela, ils furent libre de s'en aller, et partirent tous les deux sans échanger le moindre mot.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, affrontant le froid et la nuit profonde, que l'un d'eux pris la parole.

« La magie, depuis quand est-elle là ? »

La jeune fille garda le silence un instant, avant de baisser les bras. De toute façon, personne d'autre ne pourrait l'aider, et si elle avait une chance d'échapper à la rue, elle devait la saisir, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit.

« Quelques mois, au plus... »

Le ton mal assuré et cassé de l'adolescente peina Wong, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître. Il n'avait qu'à la regarder pour savoir qu'elle souffrait, et s'il ne connaissait rien d'elle, il devinait que son parcours jusqu'à New-York pour les trouver n'avait pas dû être facile.

« C'est dangereux... » murmura-t-elle, fluette et enrouée.

Se voulant rassurant, le sorcier posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je vais t'emmener à Kamar-Taj. Là bas, nous aviserons »

Il fit alors un pas, et pivotant, un pied en arrière, il fit jaillir d'entre ses doigts un brasier d'étincelles clignotantes qui tourbillonnèrent jusqu'à créer un portail de feu, au travers duquel on pouvait distinguer un tout autre paysage. La jeune fille aurait dû hésiter, elle en était consciente, mais l'homme inspirait la confiance, et elle se sentait tellement à bout de force qu'elle aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Leur magie semblait être la même, et s'il pouvait lui apprendre à maîtriser cette malédiction, elle aurait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Maintenant c'était tout ce qui lui importait, elle voulait s'éloigner du tumulte, juste se reposer. Alors elle traversa le portail.

Lorsqu'elle posa pied à terre, elle fut complètement aveuglée par la luminosité. Ici, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, l'air était frais, empourpré de senteurs épicées et orientales, bourdonnant au loin d'une vie fourmillante. Lorsque sa vision s'accoutuma finalement au temps, elle ouvrit les yeux, et aspira du regard tout le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. C'était la cour d'un grand temple, l'endroit était calme, presque désert, il surplombait une ville étrangère perchée et perdue au milieu des montagnes, le dépaysement était absolu et tellement soudain que l'adolescente avait du mal à vraiment l'assimiler.

« Où sommes nous ? »

« Au Népal »

Abasourdie, la jeune fille ne répondit rien, peinant réellement à croire qu'ils venaient de passer de New-York au Nepal en une poignée de secondes, alors qu'elle l'avait elle-même expérimenté par accident quelques jours auparavant.

Wong passa devant elle et ouvrit une porte en bois, l'invitant à pénétrer le bâtiment. À partir de là tout alla plus moins vite, il la guida dans les méandres de tortueux couloirs, à travers des salles et des escaliers où tout était fait de bois, sentait l'encens et était plongé dans la lumière moite qui perçait par endroit l'épaisse obscurité. Il lui expliqua quelques choses, sûrement concernant l'endroit et les gens qui y vivaient, mais la jeune fille n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié, car elle avait l'étrange sensation de flotter au dessus de son propre corps, si bien que le dernier souvenir clair qu'elle garda de cette visite fut le moment où elle se trouva seule dans une étroite chambre et s'écroula sur le lit. Et la jeune fille, alors finalement rattrapée par un sommeil lourd et qui lui parut sans fin, était bien loin de se douter de l'incroyable destin qui l'attendait entre ces murs...

**À suivre...**


	4. Chapitre III

Stephen ruminait. Non, pire que ça, il réfléchissait, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était encore chirurgien, tournant en rond comme une bête en cage, la mâchoire tressautant sous la nervosité et le regard électrique. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien et l'avaient bien connu auparavant savaient que lorsqu'il réfléchissait comme ça, ça ne donnait en général jamais rien de vraiment bon, et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. S'il se torturait les méninges depuis bientôt vingt minutes, c'était en partie parce que ses tripes grondaient comme si elles annonçaient une tempête. Plus le silence se faisait long, et plus il repensait à ce qui était arrivé trois jours auparavant, l'apparition de cette inconnue mystérieuse au Sanctuaire, et la disparition de Wong, qui n'avait refait surface que la veille au soir. Le mauvais pressentiment qui lui avait étouffé l'esprit quant à sa venue s'intensifiait dangereusement, si bien qu'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, et Stephen était à peu près sur de savoir à quoi tout cela tenait réellement. Dans un coin de la pièce, la cape de lévitation flottait sur place, presque immobile, et à l'apercevoir ainsi du coin de l'œil chaque fois qu'il tournait sur lui même, le sorcier se sentait comme surveillé ; à croire que ce vêtement le fixait aussi intensément que s'il avait eu des yeux, ce qui ; ou du moins il l'espérait ; n'était pas le cas. Mais lorsque tourner en rond finit par considérablement l'agacer, tout ce que Stephen put faire fut de se laisser tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil et se mettre à fixer son téléphone portable jusqu'à n'en plus cligner des yeux. _Patience_, se disait-il, _patience_...

Hélas le sorcier n'avait jamais vraiment été de nature patiente, et se savait trop habitué à tout recevoir sur un plateau. Même s'il avait changé, depuis sa reconversion, et que tout allait beaucoup mieux pour lui depuis, il savait aussi qu'on ne pouvait jamais vraiment chasser le naturel de son caractère, et que peu importait combien il voudrait effacer certains traits de sa personnalité, il lui faudrait apprendre à vivre avec, simplement différemment. C'était un travail minutieux, et sur le long terme, mais ses objectifs étaient précis, et il savait que quelque part, il avait la force de les atteindre, voire de les dépasser. Mais la patience, ça en revanche, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. Il soupira, et finit par se lever.

Il devait s'occuper, peut être travailler un peu son Sanskrit, se pencher sur un roman ou tenter une énième fois de remettre la vitrine d'objets magiques de l'étage en ordre. Oui, voilà ce qu'il devrait faire pour tuer le temps, et pourtant il restait indubitablement planté sur place à tenter de serrer et desserrer les poings. Mais quand les muscles de ses mains se contractèrent violemment, les inondant d'une douleur fulgurante, il fut contraint de s'arrêter, et bientôt son agacement se mua en frustration jusqu'à le rendre grincheux et presque coléreux. Il plissa fort les paupières tout en massant précautionneusement ses articulations capricieuses, la vieille rancune en lien avec son accident refaisant brutalement surface. Comme si elle avait senti l'atmosphère s'alourdir, la cape de lévitation entra dans son champ de vision, cognant son épaule comme l'aurait un ami pour le saluer. Et Stephen décida que, tant pis s'il était en avance, il allait partir maintenant plutôt que de continuer comme ça pendant plusieurs heures. Glissant l'artefact flottant autour de ses épaules, le sorcier fit craquer sa nuque avant de tendre ses paumes encore douloureuses face à lui. En quelques mouvements circulaires contrôlés, il fit jaillir de ses doigts un cercle d'étincelles qui s'élargit jusqu'à créer le portail escompté.

Sans hésitation, il le traversa, et en quelques pas se retrouva à l'autre bout de la planète, dans la cour du temple de Kamar-Taj, sous un ciel noir d'une nuit profonde et dans un silence quasi religieux. Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes pour que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité, et finalement il décida d'entrer, envahi par une étrange nostalgie quant à son dernier séjour dans la retraite Népalaise. Le calme qui régnait dans le lieu était épais, quoi que très appréciable, et pas très étonnant en soi, étant donné qu'il ne devait pas être loin d'une heure du matin. Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque, Stephen croisa Wong, qui se trouvait justement être la raison de sa visite. Le gardien des Anciens livres le salua, bien que surpris, avant de fermer le livre ouvert qu'il étudiait entre ses mains une seconde plus tôt.

« Strange, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt »

Mais le Sorcier Suprême abordait la situation avec moins de légèreté, et Wong le sentit dans le regard qu'il porta sur lui.

« Je savais que tu serais éveillé, et je ne voulais pas attendre. Pourquoi voulais-tu me faire venir ? »

Passant devant Stephen et s'engageant dans le couloir, le Maître des Arts mystiques invita son confrère à le suivre, alors qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait lui expliquer les choses. Et Strange sentait qu'il s'agissait là d'une très importante discussion, risquant aussi très fortement de ne pas lui plaire.

« C'est à propos de la jeune fille qui a fait irruption au Sanctuaire de New-York »

Le silence se prolongea après cette phrase, conflictuel, tendu sous les vérités sous-jacentes et entendues des deux hommes. Stephen fixait droit devant lui, mais au fond se sentait commencer à bouillir à nouveau de cette inexplicable colère l'ayant poussé à chasser la jeune fille en question plutôt que de lui venir en aide. Et s'il avait bien tenté d'oublier cet incident, une partie de lui se sentait coupable pour cela.

« Tu l'as amenée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wong acquiesça, et Stephen se mordit la langue, bien que muet.

« La situation est bien plus alarmante qu'elle n'en a l'air en vérité, et je crois que ce n'était jamais vraiment arrivé jusqu'à présent » expliqua Wong, s'arrêtant pour croiser le regard préoccupé du sorcier.

« Il n'est pas simplement question d'une manifestation mystique aléatoire, elle est... »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, car il fut coupé en plein milieu par un cri terrifiant et inattendu qui glaça le sang de Stephen dans ses veines. Il avait, au cours de sa vie et de sa carrière de médecin, entendu beaucoup de gens crier et de toutes sortes de façons différentes, mais une détresse comme celle qu'il entendait faire vibrer les murs à l'instant même était loin d'être familière. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela survenait, Wong accouru vers les escaliers et gravit les étroites marches en quatrième vitesse, talonné par son condisciple qui accusait toujours le coup de la surprise. Ainsi, lorsqu'il atteignit le bout du couloir, Wong était déjà entré dans la chambre d'où provenait les cris, et laissa à Strange tout le loisir de découvrir ce dont il était réellement question. Et bien sur, le sorcier s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Pantelant sur le pas de la porte, complètement ahuri par la scène à laquelle il assistait, Stephen ne qu'observer non sans une amère pression de terreur le corps de la jeune fille qui convulsait entre ses draps défaits. Son teint était livide et ses yeux, révulsés et crachant des larmes brûlantes, étaient à moitié illuminés par un halo mystique flamboyant qui clignotait comme une vieille ampoule autour de ses deux pupilles dilatées. Poisseuse de sueur, elle gémissait, jappait comme un animal en détresse, en proie à, il le devinait, une terrassante terreur nocturne. La saisissant aux épaules, Wong se mit à prononcer un mantra en vieux sanskrit qu'il activa à l'aide de la magie, avec une assurance qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au caractère répétitif de son utilisation. La jeune fille fit basculer sa tête en arrière, dévoilant une nuque blafarde striée de sillons veineux palpitants, et une carotide gonflée sous l'effet de la tachycardie. Au bout d'une longue minute de souffrance et d'agitation, son corps sembla enfin se calmer, et elle finit par s'échouer sur le matelas dans un râle étouffé, la tension faisant tressauter tous ses muscles se relâchant comme le ferait une corde tendue au maximum puis simplement lâchée. L'air vidée de son énergie, l'adolescente ferma les paupières, et sembla replonger dans un sommeil apaisé, le visage pourtant toujours contracté en une moue contrariée. Le silence subit qui s'abattit dans la pièce après ce court moment de chaos fut si colossal que Strange, abasourdi, ne trouva pas immédiatement la force de le briser.

Son cerveau était comme vide tout à coup, à croire qu'il tentait toujours d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir. S'approchant finalement du lit, guidé comme un automate, Stephen se pencha et observa la jeune fille de plus près, distinguant alors des signes d'épuisement physiques chez elle qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Elle était pâle, des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux, et ses lèvres étaient asséchées. Elle sifflait en respirant, parfois en proie à des sursauts, et étrangement avait la racine de ses cheveux d'une blancheur immaculée.

« Elle fait souvent ça ? » murmura Stephen, reculant comme si la fixer trop longtemps risquait de déclencher une autre crise.

« Toutes les nuits, parfois plusieurs fois. Elle a aussi des cauchemars, et des visions de l'Ancien »

Strange se tourna vers Wong, qui le fixait, l'air grave.

« Des visions de l'Ancien ? »

Le maître mystique acquiesça.

« Depuis qu'elle est ici elle n'a presque fait que dormir et manger, mais il lui est arrivé de perdre le contrôle de son corps plusieurs fois en journée. Elle mis le feu lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée le premier jour »

Il pointa du doigt le mur dans le dos de Stephen, et en se retournant l'homme y vit effectivement les coins d'un meuble rudimentaire calcinés. L'alarme dans l'esprit du sorcier s'était déclenchée dès qu'elle avait débarqué au Sanctuaire, et il s'en rendait compte trop tard, alors que le reproche dans la voix de Wong lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure.

« Tu ne sais rien sur elle ? » tenta-t-Il tout de même.

« Ce que je sais, Stephen » commença-t-il en se levant, « C'est que la magie des Arts Mystiques est apparue dans sa vie quelques jours seulement après la mort de l'Ancien, et que cette puissance croît de plus en plus. Elle n'a pas besoin de double anneau pour faire sortir cette magie de son corps, celle-ci coule presque dans ses veines, et c'est destructeur et incontrôlable. Plus elle le réprime, plus ses réactions sont violentes »

L'écrasante vérité que Stephen devinait derrière tout cela le frappa de plein fouet et lui fit l'effet d'une bombe à retardement lui explosant dans le visage. Et il détestait ça, de toutes ses forces.

« Qui qu'elle soit, cette jeune fille est le nouveau sorcier Suprême, les livres sont formels, et pour moi cela ne fait aucun doute. Et tu vas la former »

« Je vais... quoi ? »

Strange fronça les sourcils, reculant d'un pas, posant successivement son regard sur le corps terrassé de l'adolescente puis sur la silhouette menaçante de Wong, se dessinant dans la noirceur de la pièce.

« Tu es le seul qui ait eut à assumer ce rôle depuis la mort de l'Ancien, et les autres Maîtres commencent à se poser des questions. Son existence (il pointa la jeune fille du doigt) finira par se savoir, tôt ou tard, et c'est ton rôle de la former et de lui apprendre à maîtriser sa puissance. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter qu'elle ne représente un danger pour elle, ou pour les autres »

Franchissant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte, Wong sortit de la pièce, avant de se retourner.

« Et ceci est non-négociable ! »

Bouche-bée, Strange resta debout, immobile, à regarder la silhouette vague et fluette de l'adolescente ensevelie sous un vieux drap en coton. Un vide sidéral avait pris la place de toute forme de réflexion dans esprit, et, amorphe, il n'arrivait même pas à aligner trois mots cohérents dans sa tête. C'était le néant, oui, et il haïssait cela de toute son âme. Il était sidéré, mais il comprenait le tournant irréversible que sa vie venait de prendre, et tout ce qu'il avait perdu en seulement quelques minutes. Sa fierté était bafouée tout à coup, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le jeter d'un avion en vol, de simplement le balancer dans le vide sans se soucier de savoir s'il survivrait à la chute. C'était son rôle, sa nouvelle vocation, son avenir que cette gamine lui volait s'en même s'en rendre compte, et par sa simple présence. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, et plus l'évidence s'imposait à lui, plus il lui rejetait la faute, une facette de lui dont il croyait s'être débarrassé refaisant brutalement surface. Stephen aurait voulu dire non, le hurler même, trouver toutes les excuses du monde pour justifier sa lâcheté et son égoïsme. Mais quelque chose d'enfoui en lui le forçait à garder les yeux douloureusement fixé sur ce lit, et il savait à cause de cela que la décision avait été prise à sa place dès le moment où la jeune fille était entrée à Kamar-Taj. Bien qu'il sût qu'il était seul avec lui même depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, Strange ferma les yeux, et fit volts face, s'adressant au vide en face de lui.

« Très bien... je vais le faire »

Ce n'était pas de bon cœur, quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, ou simplement dû, mais c'était une dette qu'il se devait d'honorer. Si l'Ancien l'avait choisie elle, une parfaite inconnue, une enfant, plutôt que lui, il devait l'accepter. Même si ça faisait mal. Strange résista contre l'envie de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre et s'effaça, seuls ses pas résonnant dans les couloirs déserts du temple.

Et même s'il pensait savoir dans il quoi il venait de s'engager, le sorcier était encore très loin d'imaginer à quel point cette rencontre allait tout changer et bouleverser sa vie, de bien étranges et différentes façons...

**_À suivre... _**


	5. Chapitre IV

Le lendemain matin, lorsque la jeune fille émergea finalement du sommeil lourd et vide qui avait régi la majorité de sa nuit, ou du moins de ce dont elle se souvenait, ses muscles étaient si ankylosés et engourdis qu'elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir de ce lit. Cligner des yeux lui semblait déjà être un effort surhumain, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était fermer les paupières et se rendormir, replonger sa conscience dans ce néant léthargique qu'elle appelait rêve et oublier où elle se trouvait et ce qui l'attendait pour le reste de son existence. Mais hélas, le soleil était déjà si haut dans le ciel que même à travers les rideaux en velours, s'ils n'étaient pas en bois, celui-ci noyait la pièce entière sous sa lumière. Alors qu'elle mettait à profit toutes ses forces pour se concentrer et se redresser, sa tête tourna, et ce fut comme si un lutin était en train de lui marteler de cerveau, à vouloir la lapider avec toutes les petites pièces d'or contenues dans son chaudron magique. L'absurdité de cette réflexion lui fit prendre indirectement conscience que son esprit était dans un état bien misérable à chacun de ses réveils, et que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu une nuit véritablement reposante. Baillant, elle s'étira, pestant mentalement contre les courbatures lui raidissant les épaules, et frotta ses yeux. Elle prit un instant pour observer la pièce dans laquelle elle vivait, à mi chemin entre le coma et tout autre forme de dépravation, depuis quelques jours. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup mis le nez dehors depuis qu'elle était à Kamar-Taj, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de vraiment explorer les lieux ou même de se poser de question, elle avait partagé son temps entre les repas et le repos, et elle devait avouer que même si elle n'était pas en forme olympique, elle se sentait déjà mieux que la semaine précédente. Si son réveil ce matin là avait été particulièrement difficile, elle pensait savoir pourquoi, et pourtant n'en avait aucune certitude puisque qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui aurait pu se produire durant la nuit passée. Elle savait, bien sûr, que ces crises étaient récurantes, que parfois elle en faisait plusieurs fois par nuit, et que parfois pas du tout. Il lui arrivait de s'en souvenir, vaguement, et suffisamment pourtant pour qu'elle ait mal à la tête à en vomir, rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui la hantait minuit passé. La seule chose qui restait claire dans son esprit, c'était cette dame mystérieuse, qui apparaissait toujours dans des éclats magiques bruyants et lumineux et qui semblait toujours creuser pleins de petits trous dans sa santé mentale. Une sorte de vision, lui avait dit Wong, l'homme qui l'avait amené ici. Des visions sur une personne très importante dont le nom lui échappait pour l'instant, et dont l'adolescente ne voulait qu'une seule chose : le répit. Grognant lorsque son bâillement lui arracha à nouveau une seconde de migraine, la jeune fille se leva, tangua sur ses pieds un moment avant de tirer les tiroirs de la vieille commode en bois qui prenait la poussière contre le mur à sa droite. Durant le peu de temps où elle avait pu discuter avec le sorcier, celui-ci lui avait fait part de la présence d'une tenue plus adaptée que les fringues sales qu'elle traînait sur sur son dos depuis deux semaines dans le meuble, et d'autres choses aux consonances trop mystiques pour qu'elle n'en ait retenu quoi que ce soit. Extirpant comme elle le put les vêtements soigneusement pliés du tiroir, elle les déplia et les contempla avec perplexité. C'était une tenue dans l'ensemble assez sobre, qui ne comportait qu'un large pantalon en toile beige et une tunique qui autrefois devait être d'un pourpre flamboyant.

Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber en position assise sur le bord de l'étroit lit de la pièce, elle commença à se débattre avec son pantalon, qui tout bien réfléchi n'était même pas son pantalon à proprement parlé mais plutôt quelque chose qu'on lui avait prêté ici, jusqu'à réussir en en extraire ses hanches. Cela lui prit bien cinq longues minutes pour qu'elle se déshabille complètement, car à dire vrai son corps était toujours aussi lourd et en proie à l'engourdissement le plus total, si bien qu'elle se demanda si elle n'était pas un poil malade. Lorsqu'elle le froid lui brûla la peau cependant, elle fit un effort et se dépêcha de tout enfiler, même si la tenue était trop grande pour elle, et termina par nouer ses cheveux en un chignon bancal, glissant en même temps ses pieds dans ses baskets. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le vieux miroir sur la commode était misérable et pathétique, son teint était à la limite du cadavérique et ses cheveux, gras et emmêlés, commençait à étrangement blanchir aux racines. Pour ce qui était du reste de sa silhouette, eh bien, elle nageait sous les couches superflues, malgré le substitut de ceinture que l'adolescente avait noué autour de sa taille pour retenir le tout. Elle détourna le regard, et haussa les épaules, la gorge nouée soudain par tout ce que cela lui inspirait.

Mais bien vite elle chassa cette douleur et la réduisit au silence, l'étouffant et soufflant comme elle put, alors qu'elle se massait les tempes. C'était normal, après tout, si les choses étaient difficiles les premiers temps. Elle était ici depuis moins d'une semaine, et elle avait au moins put avaler de réels repas et dormir dans un véritable lit. Elle était bien loin maintenant de son errance dans New-York, et elle allait sortir, prendre un peu l'air et se remettre vitre d'aplomb. Elle voulait reprendre son corps aux griffes de la fatigue et de l'épuisement émotionnel, avant de tenter de l'arracher à tout ce qui avait fait que sa vie était soudain partie en vrille. Ce soir elle pourrait même prendre une douche, Wong lui avait promis, et d'ici quelques jours elle serait prête à faire ce pour quoi on l'avait vraisemblablement amenée à l'autre bout de la planète, à savoir comprendre ce que c'était que cette incontrôlable puissance jaillissant de ses mains à chaque perte de contrôle.

Rassérénée par ces promesses d'évolution et de rémission, l'adolescente inspira et expira longuement, avant de tirer la poignée de la porte et de quitter la pièce. Elle marcha lentement dans les couloirs, prenant le temps d'explorer les lieux du regard, et de se familiariser avec ce temple. En passant devant une fenêtre, elle put apercevoir une dizaine de personnes qui semblaient s'entraîner à la magie et au combat dans une petite cour d'intérieur, et resta ainsi à les fixer un long moment, avant de réussir à poursuivre sa marche. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bout du corridor, elle s'aventura dans l'escalier où elle croisa une jeune femme au visage accueillant et familier, qu'elle avait sûrement dû croiser auparavant, puisque celle-ci la reconnut.

« Wong m'envoyais justement te réveiller. Il t'attend en bas, c'est un petit parvis dans la cour, juste en face des premières marches » lui sourit-elle.

À peine la jeune fille eut-elle le temps d'acquiescer que celle-ci l'avait doublée et s'était évaporée dans un tourbillon pourpre et brun de tunique et de talismans. Poursuivant sa descente, l'adolescente repéra presque immédiatement les deux grandes portes ouvertes donnant sur la cour où elle avait vu les gens s'entraîner, et distingua derrière les constructions en bois la silhouette de Wong. Elle s'arrêta, pendant un moment, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et le regarda de loin. Elle ne voyait pas son visage de là où elle était, et n'en gardait que le souvenir d'un regard compatissant et de traits sérieux et concernés. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait passé plus de temps à dormir qu'autre chose, y comprit faire connaissance avec celui qui l'avait sorti de garde à vue et accueillie à bras ouverts.

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et traversa les quelques mètres la séparant de la porte, sortant du bâtiment. Le soleil, au zénith dans un ciel azur immaculé, lui brûla les yeux un moment, si bien qu'elle ne put avancer qu'en fixant le sol pendant un court moment. Il y avait de l'agitation à cette heure là, tous les habitants du temple semblaient être pleinement occupés et peu d'entre eux lui accordèrent un regard, concentrés sur leurs exercices. La jeune fille observait avec fascination leur façon de bouger, la fluidité dans leurs mouvements. Ils semblaient êtres en harmonie avec la magie qu'ils manipulaient, la faisant évoluer à leur guise en des glissements géométriques lumineux. Tout le contraire d'elle, en somme, qui craignait plus que tout l'idée que cette puissance déborde d'elle à nouveau. En tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Wong, qui l'invita à s'approcher d'un amas de bois bricolés ressemblant plus ou moins à une table. L'homme, silencieux, la salua en hochant la tête, avec un air tellement cordial que l'adolescente ne sut même pas comment y répondre. Il avait préparé pour elle un Dahl de lentille, le même qu'il lui servait à chaque repas, et l'assiette l'attendait sagement devant le bloc de béton qui, elle le supposait, lui ferait office de chaise. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait mangé essentiellement en vitesse et dans sa petit chambre, ingurgitant soupe et thé, et du Dahl lorsqu'elle s'était sentie la force de s'asseoir et de mâcher. Elle n'avait jamais mangé dehors, encore moins pendant que les autres sorciers s'entraînaient, et elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait une raison si Wong voulait qu'elle déjeune ici à ce moment précis. Sans rien demander ni ajouter, la jeune fille s'assit, et attrapa la fourchette à sa droite. D'un air absent et pensif, Wong l'observa mélanger le curry de légume avec les lentilles et le riz, et manger le tout avec un appétit retrouvé. Il était soulagé et satisfait de voir qu'elle ingurgitait maintenant plus que quelques misérables cuillerées, ce qu'elle avait eu tendance à faire les deux premiers jours. Il déposa devant elle un petit bol contenant un liquide verdâtre, à mi chemin entre du thé et de la vase. La jeune fille observa le mélange avec un drôle de rictus pendant un moment, avant de l'avaler presque cul-sec, non sans faire une grimace de dégoût. Cette infusion était faite à base de plantes médicinales aux vertus assez singulières, et elle avait grandement contribué à remettre l'adolescente sur pieds. Cela étant, elle restait affreusement amère.

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent, elle mangea en silence, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, empila tout dans l'assiette et lança un regard en biais à Wong, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Elle se racla la gorge, s'apprêtant à le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ces derniers jours, mais sa déclaration mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'un autre sorcier fit irruption dans la cour et se dirigea vers eux, le visage impassible mais les yeux agités d'une bien étrange façon. Elle le reconnaissait, bien sûr. Et elle lui en voulait de toutes ses forces.

La façon dont elle accueillie Stephen Strange et la froideur avec laquelle le sorcier la regarda provoqua chez Wong une terrible lassitude. Il avait bien compris qu'un ressentiment peu amical subsistait entre eux, surtout du côté de Strange, mais il savait aussi que la décision qu'ils avaient prise la veille était irrévocable, et que peu importait combien il préfèrerait l'éviter, Strange aurait à s'occuper d'elle dès aujourd'hui. Son cas était pressant et ne pouvait définitivement pas attendre.

S'avançant, Wong se tint face à la jeune fille et désigna Stephen.

« Le Docteur Strange est le gardien du Sanctum Sanctorum de New-York et il est, tout comme moi, un sorcier Maitre des Arts Mystiques. Jusqu'à peu il était également le Sorcier Suprême, (le regard de Strange se voilà de colère à ces paroles) et maintenant que ce rôle te revient, il sera chargé de ton enseignement et t'apprendra à contrôler ta puissance »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, et la jeune fille observa tour à tour les deux hommes, quelque peu dubitative. Elle avait beau savoir que toute ces histoires de sorciers et de magie mystique étaient réelles, cela restait pourtant à ses yeux un concept assez abstrait dont elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les subtilités. C'était quoi, le Sorcier Suprême, déjà ?

« Je suis le sorcier suprême ? »

Wong, s'écartant d'un pas, lui fit une brève démonstration de sa magie, construisant sous ses yeux des cercles d'étincelles s'élargissant jusqu'à prendre d'autres formes, glissant dans l'air, incandescentes, avant de s'évanouir. Puis il extirpa de ses doigts une sorte de grosse bague en métal, couverte de gravure et étalée sur deux années, qu'il remit et que la jeune fille observa avec curiosité.

« Ceci est un double anneau, chaque sorcier sur cette planète en porte un. C'est ce qui permet de manipuler la magie, sans cela il nous est impossible d'en user. Chaque sorcier sauf toi. Tu m'as dit que la magie s'est manifestée chez toi il y a quelques mois ? »

L'adolescente opina du chef, troublée.

« J'étais dans la rue, je me suis sentie mal alors je me suis un peu écartée, j'ai éternué et j'ai presque mis le feu à une poubelle... c'est arrivé d'un coup... »

Strange s'assit sur le rebord en pierre séparant le parvis du reste de la cour, et continua d'observer la jeune fille en pestant contre le monstre de jalousie qui se mettait à rugir de façon déraisonnée dans ses entrailles.

« C'était pas grand chose au début, et puis ça a commencé à devenir envahissant, jusqu'à ce que je... »

Sa voix se brisa d'un coup, et elle lutta pour chasser tous les affreux souvenirs et toutes les images qui lui explosaient en mémoire tout à coup.

« Jusqu'au point de non-retour... »

Wong hocha la tête, l'air grave, et lui reprit son double anneau afin de l'enfiler de nouveau.

« Cette magie te vient de l'Ancien, elle était le sorcier suprême avant Strange et avant toi »

« C'est la femme que je vois en vision ? »

Wong acquiesça.

« Elle est morte au cours de la bataille contre Dormammu, un être maléfique venu de la dimension noire. Elle t'a sûrement transmis ses pouvoirs, faisant de toi le nouveau sorcier suprême. Je ne saurais te dire comment ni Pourquoi, très peu de livres parlent de ce genre de manifestations mystiques car le dernier cas est trop ancien »

Encaissant le surplus considérable d'informations, la jeune fille pinça les lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de double anneau pour manipuler cette magie... et je suis incapable de la canaliser... comment je peux être le sorcier suprême si je suis incapable de me contrôler ? »

« Ça viendra » la rassura Wong « Strange est là pour ça. Il va t'apprendre à contrôler cette magie et faire de toi un Maître des Arts Mystiques »

La jeune fille allait embrayer sur une autre question, perdue et en cruel manque de compréhension, avant d'être interrompue par Stephen, qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot.

« Comment es-tu arrivée à New-York ? »

La question, assez directe, avait été posée sur un ton qui n'était ni froid ni vraiment familier. Il s'adressait à une étrangère, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle lui en voulait pour beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer très clairement.

« Ton accent britannique est très fort, donc je suppose que tu n'es pas américaine »

La jeune fille, assez bousculée, se contenta de hocher maladroitement la tête.

« Eh bien... je ne sais pas trop... j'ai... »

Cherchant ses mots, elle finit par pointer du doigt un apprenti qui, s'entraînant au milieu des autres, venait de faire jaillir de ses mains un cercle lumineux tourbillonnant.

« Comme ça ! Je suis passée à travers un truc comme ça, je ne sais même pas d'où il est sorti... »

Strange et Wong échangèrent un regard, et Stephen se leva, hochant la tête. Il semblait prendre tout cela à contrecœur, la situation n'avait pas du tout l'air de le ravir, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait plus trop le choix. Peut être que Wong finirait par vouloir se charger de son enseignement lui même. Comment cette jeune fille pouvait avoir pu ouvrir un portail dimensionnel d'un coup de poignet sans même le faire exprès, quand lui s'était battu avec son propre corps avant d'y arriver ? Il se sentait dépassé, humilié. Il détestait cela. Diable !

« Je crois que le plus judicieux serait déjà de voir ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Quel est ton prénom ? »

Un silence interminable accueilli sa question, et la jeune fille baissa les yeux vers ses mains, muette comme une roche.

« Tu ne veux pas nous dire ton prénom ? »

À mi chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'ahurissement, Strange observa le regard pers de l'adolescente éviter avec soin de croiser le sien, et Wong hocha la tête à la négative. Le soupir mental qu'il poussa aurait probablement pu démolir une maison, et le sorcier se pinça l'arrête du nez avec agacement, avant de se redresser.

« Tant pis ! Nous n'aurons qu'à te donner le nom de la première chose que tu réussiras à nous montrer ! »

Vxée, la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir qu'il lui renvoya avec indifférence. Pourquoi était-il aussi odieux avec elle ? Elle n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver ici ! Wong leva les yeux au ciel quant à lui, avant de débarrasser la table et d'inviter la jeune fille à se lever.

« Rends toi dans la cour dans deux heure, les entraînements communs seront terminés et on verra ce qu'implique véritablement ta puissance »

Silencieuse, elle acquiesça, et se retrouva bientôt seule devant sa pitoyable table. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage et soupira doucement, déjà fatiguée par tout ce qu'elle avait entendu depuis son réveil. Tout ça était trop, beaucoup trop. Elle maudissait soudain l'Ancien de l'avoir envoyée dans ce merdier et d'avoir détruit sa vie.

Les deux heures qui suivirent, elle les passa à errer un peu au hasard dans le temple de Kamar-Taj jusqu'à tomber sur la bibliothèque, que Wong gardait d'ordinaire, mais qui aujourd'hui était déserte. Toute la discussion de la matinée tournait de façon continue dans sa tête, faisant chaque fois jaillir de nouvelles questions et de terribles craintes en elle. Une partie de sa conscience voulait à tout prix commencer ces entraînements, l'idée de pouvoir maîtriser cette magie incontrôlable afin de la terrer au fond d'elle et de ne plus jamais la laisser faire surface lui plaisait, mais en même temps elle savait que les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples, et que rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ce qu'elle avait fait, vu et vécu à cause de tout cela. Dans chaque chose qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle voyait, décelait ce qui liait cet endroit à la magie et la mysticité. Elle voyait dans les poutres des gravures, des symboles, des kanjis de toutes formes alignés les uns derrière les autres, comme s'ils formaient des phrases qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle se surprenait même parfois à découvrir des dessins sur le sol, ou au plafond, si ternis et anciens que c'est à peine si l'on pouvait les distinguer. C'était comme si tout ici appartenait à une époque très ancienne, comme si chaque chose était liée à une autre, et les gens entre eux. Et elle, au milieu de tout cela, se sentait perdue, exclue. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne pourrait jamais y appartenir. Lorsqu'une lassitude troublée finit par la gagner, elle retourna dans la cour, et y trouva le Docteur Strange et Wong, qui semblaient pris en pleine discussion. À voir la façon dont le visage de son nouveau Maître se contractait, elle sentait qu'elle était le principal sujet de leur conversation, et était de plus en plus réticente à lui adresser la parole. Son attitude la dérangeait, surtout parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi sa présence pouvait le toucher si personnellement. Elle n'avait rien dit, rien demandé, et il lui fallait coopérer avec un homme qui semblait ne même pas vouloir poser les yeux sur elle plus d'une minute. Elle ne décolérait pas.

L'agitation était tombé depuis un moment semblait-il, le soleil avait commencé sa descente vers l'Ouest, mais illuminait toujours le ciel aveuglement. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de gens autour, les quelques-uns qui étaient encore là semblaient occupés avec divers objets, armes et ; étaient-ce des reliques ? Des artefacts ? Et d'autres semblait simplement être là pour observer, par curiosité, peut-être. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver dans leur direction, Wong et Strange se séparèrent et cessèrent de parler, lui faisant signe de venir les rejoindre. Elle descendit alors les quelques marches du parvis et avança jusqu'au centre de la cour, légèrement intimidée. Wong, saluant le sorcier, s'était éloigné et les observait depuis le fond, la laissant seule aux griffes de Stephen. Celui-ci, l'air ennuyé, soupira et lui fit signe de se mettre face à lui.

« Dans la pratique des Arts Mystiques, il existe plusieurs types de magie et de manipulations qui te forment à la maîtrise de techniques plus complexes et plus puissantes. Si tu es aussi puissante que le dit Wong, il va falloir qu'on détermine ce que tu es ou non capable de faire »

La jeune fille acquiesça, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Le sorcier se mit alors en position, se tournant sur le côté, le buste face à elle, et un pied en avant. L'imitant, l'adolescente déglutit. Elle avait beau se le cacher, elle était nerveuse, terriblement nerveuse.

« Le bras gauche comme ceci (il leva Le Bras face à lui et forma une pince avec ses doigts) tu tends ton bras droit et tu plies ta main comme ça »

Elle l'imita, assez maladroitement au début, et remarqua soudain que les mains de Strange étaient parcourues de terribles tremblements, comme s'il était incapable de les gardait fermées. Cela la troubla, et Stephen, lui, sentit son regard brûler sa peau. Il eut envie, pendant un instant, de crier. Il détestait que l'on regarde ses mains, parce qu'ils détestait ses mains, et elle, elle gardait le yeux rivés sur celles-ci. Mais il se contint, se forçant à l'ignorer. Faisant jouer ses bras en mouvements circulaires, il créa sous le regard médusé de la jeune fille un mandala de lumière puissant et brûlant, en expansion, qu'il fit tourner dans tous les sens avant de le laisser s'évaporer. Troublée, la jeune fille garda le silence un long moment.

« Mais... vous ne portez pas votre double anneau...? »

« Wong a simplifié son explication tout à l'heure. Le double-anneau est indispensable pour ouvrir des portails de téléportation ou des portails dimensionnels, mais pas pour la maîtrise de la magie »

Se redressant, il ouvrit une petite poche en cuir à sa ceinture et en sortit son anneau, qu'il glissa rapidement autour du majeur et de l'annulaire de sa main, avant de se remettre en position. La jeune fille nota qu'il ne portait pas d'alliance, et se demanda s'il était une personne solitaire, avant que l'agacement visible du sorcier ne l'amène à se concentrer.

« Maintenant tu vas essayer de créer un portail »

La jeune sorcière s'attendait à ce qu'il lui offre plus d'explications, mais il tenait visiblement à ce qu'elle se débrouille. Il lui fit une brève démonstration, d'un portail flamboyant et tourbillonnant qu'il ouvrit dans la cour, à quelques mètres d'eux, avant de le laisser disparaître. S'écartant, il croisa les bras et attendit. La jeune fille respira alors profondément, ignorant la crainte qui se mettait à tordre ses viscères. Elle fit tourner sa main droite, tendue devant elle, de la même façon qu'elle avait vu les apprentis le faire quelques heures plus tôt. Elle tentait de rester focalisée sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, les muscles tendus et les sourcils si froncés qu'une petite ride du lion se creusait sur son front. Mais chaque fois que des étincelles jaillissaient de ses doigts, elle tressaillait, et sa respiration se coupait. Elle avait peur, extrêmement peur, la terreur qu'elle s'inspirait la paralysait.

Strange l'observait sans rien dire, poussant de temps à autres de discrets soupirs d'impatience et d'agacement. Ce qui le rendait curieux, en revanche, c'était le halo mystique qui se mettait inexplicablement à briller dans ses prunelles chaque fois que quelque chose semblait sur le point de s'enflammer entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et se rappelait de la façon dont ces mêmes halos s'étaient mis à trembler, de l'intensité clignotante de leur lumière autour de ses pupilles lorsqu'il l'avait vu en pleine terreur nocturne la veille. Il se fit la promesse mentale d'interroger Wong à ce sujet, avant de tiquer en la voyant reculer brusquement lorsque le portail fut sur le point de s'ouvrir.

« Je n'y arrive pas... »

« Concentre toi ! Le Multivers est vaste, incroyablement vaste, et avec les Arts Mystiques tu peux l'explorer sans même quitter une pièce. Visualise au delà de tes connaissances, l'endroit où tu veux te rendre »

Serrant les mâchoires, la jeune fille recommença, mais toujours aussi hésitante. Sa peur était proportionnelle à son désir de réussir, tout deux étaient colossaux. Elle tenta d'écouter ce qu'il lui avait dit, essaya d'imaginer des choses qui n'existaient pas, se projetant dans un espace lointain et vide, plein de couleurs, tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve, des images qui l'avaient heurtées lorsqu'elle était passé à travers un portail la toute première fois. Et puis soudain, la réminiscence de ses visions nocturnes se précisa, tant qu'elle crut presque s'y retrouver. Ce fut bref, extrêmement bref, et elle s'y sentit pourtant aspirée, engloutie d'un seul coup. À ce moment là, Strange vit les cercles mystiques dans ses yeux se mettre à briller de plus en plus fort, passant au bleu électrique, au point qu'il se mit à craindre exagérément que sa tête explose.

L'instant suivant, un gigantesque portail dimensionnel s'ouvrait, un millième de seconde à peine, d'une puissance si brute qu'il en sentit la chaleur sur sa peau. Et aussi brutalement qu'il s'était ouvert, celui ci disparut, propulsant la jeune fille en arrière qui, glapissant sous le coup de la surprise, s'écrasa sur les fesses.

Et durant le court moment qui étendit sa chute, elle se crut quitter son corps, propulsée tout à coup dans un monde différent, se regardant tomber au ralenti, au dessus d'elle même. C'était un instant, un minuscule instant, qui raviva pourtant au fond d'elle une terreur affreuse, dévastatrice. Lorsque sa vision redevint claire, Wong accourait aux côtés de Strange, qui tendait la main pour tenter de la rattraper. Son souffle était erratique, son cœur battait à une allure folle, et sa tête tournait, elle aussi, à tout vitesse. Son corps était secoué de spasmes, et sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle ne voyait même plus nette, elle était soudain prise d'une irrationnelle peur de mourir, et c'était comme si l'air devenait si lourd qu'elle n'arrivait plus à l'inspirer.

« Qu'est... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !? »

Ahuris, Strange et Wong échangèrent un regard significatif.

« Une projection astrale... »

« Elle fait une crise de panique » constata urgemment Strange, qui se précipita vers elle et s'accroupit pour lui saisir précautionneusement le poignet. Son autre main effleurant doucement son visage, il lui intima de le regarder dans un murmure, l'appelant par le premier nom qui lui vint en tête.

« OK... Astrale ? Astrale inspire profondément, regarde dans mes yeux, je suis juste là... C'est presque fini... la peur est éphémère... De quelle couleur est le ciel ? »

Mais, pétrifiée, la jeune fille demeura muette, haletante.

« Astrale, j'ai besoin que tu me le dise, de quelle couleur est le ciel ? »

Levant avec difficulté les yeux, elle tenta de discerner la couleur du ciel à travers les taches de noir qui trouaient son champ de vision.

« B-bleu...le ciel est bleu... »

« Bien, très bien... »

À mesure que Strange parlait à la jeune fille, le rythme cardiaque de cette dernière ralentissait, et sa respiration devenait moins chaotique. Finalement, lorsqu'elle se fut presque complètement apaisée, vidée de son énergie, d'autres apprentis appelés par Wong l'aidèrent à se redresser et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur, pour lui expliquer dans une ambiance plus sereine ce qu'il venait de se passer. Resté seul au milieu de la cour, désorienté, Stephen avait un néant désertique dans sa tête, il avait la sensation que cette fille, cette _gamine_, venait tout bêtement se trouer son cerveau. Wong, lui aussi, avait l'air grave, et Strange savait que le gardien prenait cela très au sérieux.

« Cela va être difficile de la former si ses réactions sont aussi violentes... »

« Un traumatisme terrible doit être lié à sa pratique des Arts Mystiques. Il va lui falloir du temps pour réussir à s'en détacher...»

Passant une main lasse sur son visage, Strange poussa un lourd soupir. S'il avait sérieusement envisagé à se débarrasser d'elle, pensant qu'elle se débrouillerait très bien toute seule, il lui paraissait maintenant évident que cette fille n'irait nul part et qu'elle avait impérativement besoin d'une formation. Ainsi que d'un suivi psychologique, quoi qu'il faudrait compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

« Elle doit avoir, quoi, seize ans ? Une projection astrale sur un sursaut ! Il m'a fallut des semaines avant d'y parvenir... »

Le ton amer sur lequel il l'avait crié n'avait cependant pas échappé à Wong, qui, lui faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, se dirigea vers le bâtiment central du temple.

« Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui »

_Pour aujourd'hui, oui_ Mais toute cette histoire commençait à peine, et il en était terriblement conscient.

Tout ça, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait...

**À suivre... **


	6. Chapitre V

Appuyée contre l'un des piliers de l'arche sculptée portant la grande cloche de Kamar-Taj, l'adolescente observait le paysage et le ciel aux couleurs pastel, la lumière chaleureuse du soleil déclinant tombant sur les neiges des montagnes qu'elle voyait au loin. La pureté et le silence du lieu lui paraissaient chaque jour un peu plus irréels, la mysticité et la paix que lui inspiraient cette retraite l'aidaient à réfléchir, et à chaque nouvelle minute passée ici, elle avait la sensation rassurante que tout ne pourrait que s'arranger. L'air frais d'avril soulevait parfois son épiderme de frissons, mais elle n'avait pas envie de bouger, elle voulait rester là pour toujours et ne plus jamais avoir à se soucier de la magie qui l'habitait. Elle découvrait une toute autre face du temple depuis que Wong lui avait attribué une nouvelle chambre à long terme, même si elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle resterait ici, et se rendait compte que Kamar-Taj était bien plus grand que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé. La petite cour d'entraînement où elle avait eu droit à son premier cours de pratique des Arts Mystiques, deux jours auparavant, et qu'elle préférait d'ailleurs oublier, n'était tout bien réfléchi qu'un ridicule petit balcon en comparaison à tout ce qui s'étalait devant elle. L'endroit depuis lequel elle observait tout cela en était le presque centre, et à simplement tourner la tête elle pouvait voir des préaux gigantesques, des places entières, des fontaines et des statues entourées de murs et de tours jusqu'à presque trente mètres à la ronde. Et puis il y avait ce tranquille petit kiosque de verdure qu'elle voyait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, au centre duquel trônait un gigantesque arbre, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière les hautes portes de bois du bâtiment par lequel elle était sortie. Elle se sentait reposée, apaisée, rassérénée, à croire que l'endroit lui-même lui permettait d'aller mieux. Elle se disait donc, et peut-être avec raison, que c'était le meilleur lieu imaginable pour l'aider à contrôler cette puissance sommeillant au fond de son être. La terreur qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait fait ce qu'ils appelaient une projection astrale l'avait tellement secouée ce jour là qu'elle en avait été incapable de fermer l'œil, et l'adolescente devait avouer qu'elle avait été soulagée lorsque Wong et Stephen Strange avaient décidé qu'il vaudrait mieux renforcer son corps et son esprit avant de la confronter directement aux Arts Mystiques. Elle avait eu droit à du répit la veille, à cause de la terrible nuit qu'elle avait passé, à sauter d'une vision à une autre sans jamais cesser une seconde. Si ce qu'elle en gardait en mémoire était infime, elle avait cependant bien compris que ses terreurs nocturnes étaient loin d'être dues uniquement à sa santé, et que si elle voulait que celles-ci s'arrêtent, la case magie mystique était un passage obligatoire.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, la jeune fille soupira, et alla naturellement chercher la bague bien cachée sous sa tunique, qui tournoyait autour de sa chaîne en argent. Son cœur se serra lorsque son regard effleura la minuscule émeraude, et elle finit par l'enfouir de nouveau sous ses vêtements, qu'elle s'empressa de réajuster, comme pour cacher la présence du bijou. La jeune sorcière était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas de la personne qui arrivait derrière elle.

« Dis moi lilliputienne, tu étais censée m'attendre dans l'aile Nord, pas à l'autre bout du temple »

Ne prenant la peine de se retourner qu'à moitié, elle croisa le regard azuréen de Strange, qui la fixait avec un air de reproche et cette constante étincelle de glace au fond des yeux. Elle n'avait pas aimé la façon qu'il avait eu de la regarder dès la première fois où elle l'avait vu, et son impression se renforçait chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Chaque fois qu'il lui parlait c'était comme s'il l'accusait de quelque chose sans le lui dire, et même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, elle n'en était pas moins parfaitement consciente.

« Vous êtes en retard, vous aussi »

« Parce que je te cherchais là où tu n'étais pas... » râla-t-il, en lâchant au sol un sac en toile.

Reculant de quelques pas, il lui fit signe de s'approcher, et refoulant le soupir qui lui titillait les lèvres, la jeune fille consenti.

« Je vois que Wong t'a trouvé une tenue d'apprenti à ta taille » remarqua le sorcier en détaillant ses vêtements « c'est bien, je commençais à croire qu'il allait me demander de t'en tricoter une »

Sa tentative d'humour aurait pu être drôle si elle n'avait pas été entachée par le sifflement amer qui perçait dans sa voix, et que Strange détestait entendre presque autant que la jeune fille. Il savait qu'il devrait se montrer un peu plus coopératif avec elle, il en était conscient, et pourtant c'était plus fort que lui, il était incapable de faire taire cette vicieuse petite voix dans sa tête qui le poussait à se montrer désagréable. Il n'y allait pas de gaieté de cœur, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire, à voir l'harassante lassitude qui tirait tous les traits de son visage, et c'était en vérité une mauvaise foi tout à fait injustifiée. L'adolescente préféra cependant ne pas s'en formaliser, et vint se placer face au maître des Arts Mystiques, qui lui tendait le sac de toile qu'il avait précédemment jeté à ses pieds.

« La pratique des Arts Mystiques s'accompagne de celle de l'esprit, et de celle du corps. Si tu veux être capable de les maîtriser sans craquer psychologiquement et physiquement il te faut un entraînement à la hauteur »

Reculant de deux pas, Strange plia les genoux et plaça ses deux avant-bras devant son visage, dans ce qui lui semblait être une position de défense. Alors, se déplaçant en cercle autour de la jeune fille et avec une lenteur calculée, il lui indiqua le sac d'un signe de tête. Y jetant un coup d'œil, la jeune sorcière en sortit deux épaisses bandes de gaze et remarqua que le sorcier avait les mêmes enroulées autour de ses poignets et de ses paumes. Prenant une minute pour couvrir ses mains de la même façon, elle se débarrassa ensuite du sac qu'elle jeta dans un coin et attendit en silence, le suivant des yeux.

« Si tu ne sais pas combattre intelligemment un adversaire tu ne sauras jamais te combattre toi même »

« Vous parlez d'Arts Martiaux ? »

« En quelque sorte »

Et soudainement, sans que la jeune fille ne l'ai vu venir, Strange projeta le haut de son corps en avant et, effectuant une quasi chorégraphie avec ses pieds fermement ancrés au sol, il la contourna et la frappa sèchement à la hanche, la faisant tituber. Elle avait réagi, mais pas suffisamment vite pour réussir à parer le coup, et le fixait maintenant avec un air ahuri.

« Tu dois trouver un équilibre entre ton corps et ton esprit. Ton objectif, c'est de me toucher, sans que je ne parvienne à t'atteindre avant »

Et à nouveau, il tourna sur lui même, si vite que c'est à peine si la sorcière le vit faire, et elle esquiva son coup tout juste en s'écartant d'un pas, tentant d'imiter la posture de son adversaire.

« De quels arts martiaux on parle exactement ? »

« Aucun en particulier. C'est comme un croisement entre de nombreuses techniques... »

Faisant un pas brutal en avant, levant les bras comme pour la frapper au visage, Strange la força à courber l'échine et croiser ses poings devant elle, dans une misérable tentative de défense.

« Je ne me suis jamais battue contre personne, comment voulez-vous que j'apprenne à combattre si vous ne m'expliquez pas comment je dois faire ? » siffla-t-elle, agacée.

« Ma formation n'a duré que trois mois, lilliputienne, je suis loin d'être un maître dans l'art du combat. Mais j'ai appris à l'associer à mon esprit, à élaborer des stratégies et à me servir suffisamment intelligemment de mes membres pour réussir à me débrouiller sans magie »

Un pas sur le côté, et d'un revers de la main il balaya sa tentative d'attaque en lui fichant une pichenette entre deux côtes, coinçant son poignet entre sa main tendue à l'opposé.

« C'est déjà trois mois de plus que moi. Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Se tortillant pour échapper à sa prise, l'adolescente tenta de le frapper au tibia avec son pied de façon répétée, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de reculer. Là elle fonça vers lui, tenta de le contourner comme elle l'avait vu faire, mais son poing se fit coincer par le coude du sorcier et il la propulsa quelques pas en arrière d'un simple mouvement du bras.

« Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle alors ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » fulmina la sorcière, essoufflée.

Esquivant de justesse un astucieux mouvement de Strange, elle tenta à nouveau de percer sa défense, en vain.

« Concentre toi ! Il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'essayer de me frapper, tu dois utiliser l'énergie de ton adversaire contre lui même. Vise mes épaules »

Et elle tenta de viser ses épaules, plusieurs fois, en se déplaçant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, gardant ses pieds au sol et parant difficilement chaque attaque du sorcier dans sa direction. Le souffle erratique, elle sentait sa frustration grandir à chaque fois que l'homme l'esquivait. Il ne faisait même pas comme s'il la combattait vraiment, elle faisait son possible mais lui se contentait presque de rester debout et de l'envoyer valser en levant à peine les bras. Et cela l'agaçait, considérablement, si bien qu'elle finissait par envoyer ses poings dans toutes les directions en espérant le toucher, peu importait où. Finalement, quelque peu lassé par le peu de concentration dont faisait preuve la jeune fille, Strange décida qu'il fallait qu'il change son approche. Interceptant sa main ouverte sur le point de se refermer, il y ficha son poing, en serrant la mâchoire face à la brûlante douleur qui résonnait jusqu'à son coude, et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. La jeune fille tomba sur les fesses, glapissant de surprise, et accusa le coup en se redressant avec un râle rauque. Cependant l'éclair de souffrance qui vrilla dans le regard de Strange ne lui échappa pas, et son ressentiment se tassa au fond d'elle en même temps qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir.

« Je crois qu'on ne fait pas les choses dans le bon ordre lilipu- »

« Astrale » coupa la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur son séant, massant avec une grimace sa main meurtrie par le choc du coup et de la chute.

Dubitatif, le sorcier la regarda en silence une longue seconde. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, et en restait perplexe et surpris, alors qu'il se remémorait la crise de panique fulgurante qui avait secouée l'adolescente deux jours plus tôt.

« Astrale ? »

« Vous avez bien dit que vous me donneriez le nom de la première chose que je ferais avec ma magie, non ? »

Elle avait dit cela avec un air presque boudeur, et Stephen, alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser le sac de toile avec lequel il était arrivé environ un quart d'heure plus tôt, fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, enfin à ce niveau là tu aurais tout aussi bien pu t'appeler dimension ou bouclier... »

Posant sur lui un regard profondément blasé, la jeune fille coupa court à la réflexion saugrenue du sorcier qui retrouva son sérieux.

« Je suppose que cela ne pose pas de problème. Après tout, tu as réagi à ce nom pendant une crise de panique, ça montre que tu t'y identifie »

« Parfait ! » soupira la nouvelle dénommée Astrale, en se hissant sur ses pieds, et avec un brin d'ironie. « C'est toujours mieux que _lilliputienne_... »

Haussant les épaules avec une certaine indifférence, Strange la contourna et commença à traverser la cour en direction du parvis et de son entrée.

« Comme ça t'arrange. Suis moi »

Bien qu'elle eut envie de se mettre à bougonner, elle obtempéra sans rien dire et suivit Strange dans les sinueux couloirs reliant tous les bâtiments du temple. S'il y avait une réflexion assez étrange à se faire sur ces dits couloirs, d'ailleurs, c'était qu'ils étaient souvent bien plus éclairés de nuit qu'en journée, et pour cause, les fenêtres étaient partout si étroites et si étrangement taillées que parfois c'était à peine si elles permettaient à la lumière de passer. En revanche, le soir, ce labyrinthe sombre prenait des allures plus chaleureuses, chauffé à la lumière de bougies et de vieilles ampoules jaunes disséminées un peu aléatoirement dans tout le temple, sur ses murs et ses plafonds. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le bâtiment principal, des éclats de voix venus du bout d'un couloir à sa gauche attirèrent l'attention de l'adolescente. C'était l'heure où les maîtres et les apprentis se retrouvaient pour manger, même si certains préféraient le faire en petit comité ou simplement seuls, la plupart d'entre eux allaient se retrouver dans la grande salle dédiée à la méditation, pour ce qu'elle en savait, afin de passer un repas plus convivial. Elle n'avait, pour l'instant, jamais partagé le moindre moment avec d'autres apprentis, ni même discuté avec personne, elle se sentait étrangère à ce monde, et se savait loin d'être prête à se jeter dans la fosse. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était de se débarrasser de ce qui l'avait amené ici, et peut-être espérait-Elle que si elle n'avait plus peur d'elle-même, alors les autres ne risquaient pas de la craindre à leur tour. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait ralenti le pas, et failli d'ailleurs manquer l'une des trois marches qu'elle descendait, sans regarder où elle allait, avant de se rattraper de justesse contre le mur. Lorsqu'elle s'appuya contre celui-ci, la peur de s'écraser brutalement au sol, encore une fois, évanouie, elle encaissa avec douleur une rafale de picotements lui traversant l'avant-bras. Elle aurait pris le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil si elle n'avait pas posé les yeux sur la silhouette de Strange, qui patientait debout avec un fond d'agacement, devant la porte vers laquelle il l'avait guidée.

Se dépêchant de le rejoindre, elle entra alors dans la gigantesque mais pittoresque bibliothèque de Kamar-Taj. Son admiration fut faiblement contenue, car elle ne put empêcher un soupir impressionné de s'égarer dans l'air. L'endroit semblait, en surface, minuscule, mais c'était sans compter sur les dizaines de rayons débordants de vieux manuscrits qui s'enchaînaient et se coupaient à la façon d'un puzzle, parfois espacés en îlots abritants des bureaux et des chaises, ou simplement séparés par des panneaux indiquant sections et sujets des livres.

Strange n'attendit cependant pas que sa jeune apprentie satisfasse sa contemplation pour s'engager vers une étagères bien précise, et la jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre tout en dévorant les lieux des yeux. Le calme qui régnait dans cette bibliothèque avait quelque chose de religieux, chaque personne qui y étudiait le faisait avec une assiduité et une concentration qui forçait au respect, et tout cela donna à l'adolescente l'impression que chaque livre entreposé contenait un savoir inimaginable.

Ils passèrent alors devant une large table presque noyée sous les parchemins et les ouvrages entassés, à laquelle Wong, sous la lumière d'une lampe de chevet, semblait profondément plongé dans la lecture d'un épais volume, des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Lorsque la mélodie, quoique étouffée, de la chanson parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement, et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais... est-ce que ce ne serait pas...? »

« Oui » l'interrompit Stephen, moqueur. « La musique l'aide à réfléchir. Pas vrai _Beyoncé_ ? » Il avait presque crié le dernier mot, attirant le regard interrogateur de quelques autres personnes un peu plus loin, et surtout celui de Wong, qui leva la tête pour le fixer un instant l'air profondément blasé et impassible.

Alors que Strange s'éloignait en ricanant, la jeune sorcière se détourna et pinça les lèvres pour étrangler un rire, avant de réaliser que c'était la première fois depuis presque deux semaines qu'elle avait sourit de bon coeur. Finalement, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à côté du sorcier, celui ci était déjà en train de chercher quelques manuscrits parmi ceux entassés sur les étagères.

« Wong est le bibliothécaire ? »

Strange haussa vaguement les épaules.

« En quelque sorte, oui. Il est le gardien de Kamar-Taj et du savoir qui y est renfermé »

« Ça fait très... mystique » constata la jeune fille. Le sorcier la regarda un court instant avant de retourner à sa sélection de livres.

« Comment devient-on gardien de la bibliothèque ? »

« Lorsque le gardien précédent meurt »

La sorcière tourna la tête en direction de Wong, et le fixa avec intérêt pendant une longue seconde, se demandant depuis quand il était ici, et ce qui l'avait amené dans ce sanctuaire.

« Comment est mort l'ancien gardien » questionna-t-Elle, en regardant distraitement la pile d'ouvrages que le sorcier commençait à former entre les bras.

« Décapité » se contenta de préciser l'homme, avant de faire taire la jeune fille, qui était sur le point de s'exprimer, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur de cette idée. « Tu as atteint ton quota de questions pour aujourd'hui »

Sans rien ajouter, elle se renfrogna et laissa le silence reprendre ses droits, simplement troublé par les bruissements des pages et le bourdonnement des lampes au plafond.

Mais, alors que son nouveau maître passait en revue les titres effacés des reliures, l'adolescente remarqua, pour la seconde fois, et cette fois avec attention, la façon dont les mains de l'homme tremblaient, comme parcourues de spasmes continus. Elle aurait juré entrevoir des cicatrices, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle le distingue bien, elle ne pouvait que les voir s'agiter indiciblement au moindre petit tressautement musculaire. Sa curiosité piquée, elle pencha la tête et releva les yeux vers Strange.

« Pourquoi vos mains tremblent-elles comme ça ? »

Et à la façon brutale que celui-ci eut de fermer le livre qu'il tenait en claquant la couverture épaisse, elle regretta sa question. Mais le mal était fait, et soudain rempli de colère, il la fixa presque dédaigneusement en serrant presque inconsciemment les poings. Sa mâchoire se serra, et il dut lutter contre sa subite envie de se mettre à crier. Personne ne lui parlait de ses mains, parce que les gens savaient à quel point c'était un sujet sensible et fâcheux pour lui, mais cette illustre inconnue ne savait vraisemblablement rien du tout, et ne se gênait pas pour se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Tout du moins c'était la façon dont il la voyait désormais, et consciente de son brutal changement d'humeur, la jeune fille tenta de bredouiller quelques excuses. Si elle avait su qu'il se braquerait aussi violemment, elle aurait gardé cette question pour elle. Mais quelque part, elle trouvait cette réaction absurde, et disproportionnée, compte tenu du fait qu'elle ignorait tout de l'homme auquel elle avait à faire.

Mais Strange ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et avec une attitude subitement glaciale, il lui jeta presque entre les bras les cinq épais volumes qu'il avait empilé avant de s'écarter d'elle comme si présence lui était devenue insupportable.

« Lis ça. Peut-être qu'après, tu seras capable de te battre avec un peu plus de dextérité »

Le détachement presque nocif avec lequel il l'avait dit éveilla une forme d'indignation et de mépris au fond du cœur de l'adolescente, et celle ci se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, alors qu'il se détournait et quittait prestement la bibliothèque. Seule au milieu des étagères, elle baissa alors les yeux sur le premier livre de sa pile, _Forces et Énergies en combat_, avant de pousser un soupir lasse. Et dire que tout cela ne faisait que commençait...

En quelques minutes, elle avait regagné sa chambre, et passa les deux heures qui suivirent aspirée dans sa lecture.

**Oui je sais j'ai deux jours de retard mais j'étais pas du touuuuut inspirée pour ce chapitre, et il faut dire que je suis encore en train de me remettre de Endgame xD **


	7. Chapitre VI

La main levée, orientée vers le ciel, un pied en arrière, le bassin aligné aux épaules et la jambe d'appui pliée. Bien. La position semblait pourtant correcte, chaque fois que le regard pers de la jeune fille retombait sur l'illustration contenue dans le livre, elle cherchait le défaut dans sa façon de se tenir. Sa position était correcte, elle en était certaine, et pourtant, en dépit des heures consécutives qu'elle avait passées à tenter de dépasser ce stade, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire foirer quelque chose. Fixant un horizon invisible devant elle, si concentrée qu'elle en oublia momentanément de respirer, la jeune fille pivota, avec l'inhumaine impression de transformer sa colonne vertébrale en origami, et alors que son bras se rapprochait du point de transition permettant de passer de la position _Rakṣā_ à la position _Parēḍa_* , elle sentit une violente crampe lui mordre le mollet, et la faisant perdre tous ses appuis comme un château de cartes s'écroulant. Titubant en arrière, l'adolescente trébucha sur ses chaussures, qu'elle avait préalablement retirées, et retomba piètrement sur les fesses en formant un angle bizarre avec son coude. Sifflant quelques noms d'oiseaux dans un râle de douleur, elle se redressa en tailleur, massant son articulation les sourcils froncés, avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré qui résonna dans toute la pièce. La salle aux allures mansardées dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée était déserte, elle l'était chaque fois d'ailleurs, et plongée dans une semi-obscurité tamisée qui lui donnait des aspect de greniers de musée. Il y avait un léger courant d'air qui venait du fond, où un large pan du mur était absent et recouvert d'un grillage de bois aux motifs abstraits, le tout se rapprochant de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de fenêtre. Le bourdonnement de la vie du temple était étouffé, comme lointain, et la quiétude de l'endroit donna une soudaine envie à la jeune sorcière de se mettre à hurler sans craindre que personne ne l'entende.

Mais ravalant sa frustration quasi comique, elle se contenta de renverser sa tête dans ses épaules et de masser son visage avec lassitude. Une migraine grondante tempêtait entre ses tempes depuis près de douze heures, après que la jeune fille ait émergé avec brutalité d'une affreuse crise de terreur la nuit passée, et elle avait l'affreuse sensation que la douleur ne s'évanouirait jamais. Si l'on rajoutait à cela les multiples ecchymoses qui couvraient ses épaules et ses jambes, causées par les bons soins de Strange durant ses séances d'entraînement, l'adolescente tirait un bilan passable sur le bien-fondé de ce qu'elle croyait être de la motivation. Laissant s'écouler une interminable seconde avant de se décider à se replonger dans son entraînement, elle attira à elle le volume ouvert qui lui servait de modèle et étudia avec ennui les courts passages de textes n'étant pas rédigés en symboles calligraphiés, se demandant sérieusement ce qui pouvait bien clocher pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à effectuer cette fichue parade.

Depuis la porte, Wong, silencieux et immobile, observait d'un œil attentif la sorcière. Il était arrivé juste avant qu'elle ne tombe, après l'avoir cherchée dans une bonne partie du temps pendant quinze minutes, et s'était interrompu lorsqu'il allait l'appeler pour l'observer, assez perplexe face à l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Mais perdue au milieu de tous les livres ouverts qui l'entouraient et absorbée par sa lecture , elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Finalement, faisant un pas dans la pièce, Wong brisa le silence.

« Astrale »

La jeune fille sursauta, d'abord, elle qui se croyait complètement seule dans cette gigantesque pièce, avant de souffler en voyant que ce n'était que Wong et sa terrible manie de faire irruption partout sans jamais faire le moindre bruit. Elle nota d'ailleurs l'emploi de ce qui devenait visiblement sa nouvelle identité, car depuis quelques jours, absolument tous les gens à qui elle parlaient l'appelaient ainsi, à commencer par Stephen Strange. Elle s'y était acclimatée, et associait sa nouvelle vie avec un nouveau nom : désormais, elle était Astrale. Et Line de rien, cela lui allait très bien.

« Wong, tu m'as fait peur... » murmura la jeune fille en relevant la tête vers le gardien.

Le visage de l'homme resta profondément impassible, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment ; après tout, depuis près d'une semaine et demie qu'elle était à Kamar-Taj, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu s'exprimer autrement que par la parole, aussi stoïque qu'un meuble environ quatre-vingt quinze pour cent du temps.

« Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié lorsqu'il s'agit de s'isoler pour travailler » constata le sorcier, et à cela, Astrale s'excusa par un léger sourire.

« Il n'y a pas un chat ici, du coup je me suis dit que ce serait le bon coin pour travailler sur... tout ça »

D'un geste globalisé, elle désigna les six volumes qui s'étalaient autour d'elle, dont Wong examina les titres d'un rapide coup d'œil. Ils étaient tous en rapport avec les différentes formes de combat et de pratique de la magie à travers l'apprentissage au corps, ainsi que d'autres subtilités aux techniques plutôt avancées qui le firent froncer les sourcils.

« Tu as lu tout ces livres ? » interrogea-t-il, en se penchant pour en ramasser un.

« Euh... j'ai lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit en anglais... »

Wong la regarda, blasé, et Astrale leva les mains en l'air en les agitant dans tous les sens.

« Tout le reste est écrit dans cette langue bizarre, on dirait un mélange entre du chinois et du grec, je ne viens pas du Népal moi, j'y comprends rien à tous ces symboles ! »

Soupirant, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en laissant sa tête retomber mollement contre son épaule, les yeux résolument fixés sur l'illustration des positions qu'elle étudiait depuis presque deux jours.

« C'est du sanskrit, non un mélange entre du chinois et du grec. Si tu veux étudier les livres de la bibliothèque, il va falloir que tu t'y penches »

Astrale geignit, imperceptiblement, et Wong se mit alors à fixer presque trop intensément les fins poignets de l'adolescente, si bien que celle-ci commença à sérieusement se demander s'il ne tentait pas de provoquer chez elle une combustion spontanée simplement par le regard. Et dieu savait à quel point il était inquiétant lorsqu'il se mettait à fixer les gens comme ça. Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille se dandina avant de pincer ses lèvres.

« tu as un sceau mystique sur les poignets ? »

Découvrant ses avant-bras pour dévoiler la marque, l'adolescente haussa les épaules et acquiesça, en caressant le dessin de la pulpe de ses doigts. Un mandala semblait incrusté dans sa peau sur chacun de ses bras, comme tissés d'or, et elle aussi les avait observé curieusement pendant un long moment avant de finalement faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air ahuri qui peignait le visage du gardien, pourtant presque toujours sérieux et impassible.

« Oui... ? »

« Strange t'a marqué avec sceau mystique ? » répéta-t-il, comme abasourdi. Cette fois sérieusement inquiétée par la réaction du sorcier, Astrale hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Ça a un pouvoir particulier ? »

Cette fois, tombant complètement des nus, Wong se passa une main sur le visage.

« Strange t'a marqué sans t'expliquer pourquoi ni à quoi un sceau sert ? »

« Il s'est contenté de m'envoyer balader avec sa délicatesse habituelle... Wong, explique moi ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, désormais légèrement paniquée et maudissant déjà Strange pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« C'est assez... inattendu. En général ce sont les artefacts et les objets que l'on marque, pas les êtres humains »

Astrale posa un regard dubitatif sur les marques scintillantes, avant que son visage ne se torde d'une grimace.

« Sympa... » murmura-t-elle, un ton sarcastique. « Et à quoi cela sert, au juste ? »

Wong, qui avait retrouvé son calme, fit quelques pas dans la pièce alors qu'il démarrait son explication.

« Le sceau sert à endiguer la puissance mystique contenue dans les artéfacts trop instables et trop puissants. En théorie, une personne formée aux Arts Mystiques peut manipuler la magie sans qu'un sceau ne la bloque, celui-ci ne fait office que de barrage... » il haussa les épaules « Je suppose que Strange a jugé nécessaire d'endiguer ton pouvoir jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à le maîtriser. Tant que tu pratiqueras la magie sans réussir à la contenir, le sceau la contiendra. Cela reste quand même une pratique assez expérimentale...»

« Donc » reprit l'adolescente, ignorant la dernière remarque, qui sentait que toutes ces nouvelles histoires de magie n'aideraient pas son cerveau à éponger sa migraine « Si j'ai bien tout compris, tant que je ne me maîtriserai pas, la magie ne sortira pas de moi, et lorsque j'aurais réussi à avoir du contrôle sur elle, je pourrais m'en servir sans être entravée par le sceau ? »

Dodelinant de la tête, Wong haussa les sourcils.

« C'est à peu près ça »

La jeune fille, qui sentait ses jambes être envahies de termites imaginaires faisant fourmiller ses muscles, se releva, s'étirant en pestant contre les douleurs musculaires et son coude, qui semblait toujours grincer depuis qu'elle s'était cassée la figure une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt. Il se passait tout un tas de trucs étranges et inexplicables depuis des mois dans sa vie, et maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé asile dans ce qui lui paraissait le seul endroit au monde où tout cela devenait enfin normal, elle avait l'impression que tous les gens à même de l'aider préféraient soit ne rien lui dire, en présumant qu'elle serait probablement incapable de comprendre, soit tout lui jeter à la figure en la laissant démêler les infos pour leur trouver même un semblant de sens. Elle soupira, encore. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qui avait empêché Strange de lui servir une explication aussi simple lorsqu'il avait ressenti le besoin de lui coller un tatouage magique sans même prendre la peine de lui demander son avis, elle réalisa que Wong et elle n'avaient fait que passer d'un sujet à l'autre depuis qu'il était arrivé, alors qu'il semblait vraisemblablement être venu la chercher dans un but bien précis.

« Au fait, tu me cherchais ? »

Wong hocha la tête.

« Strange a décidé de faire comme si je n'existais pas aujourd'hui, je suis donc venu pour remplacer son enseignement. Que faites-vous, pendant vos séances ? »

« Mon job consiste à essuyer ses claques et analyser la structure moléculaire du sol chaque fois qu'il s'amuse à me jeter par terre » râla la jeune fille, bien consciente pourtant que sa réaction était idiote et disproportionnée.

Mais elle lui en voulait quelque part, parce qu'elle avait compris que Strange n'était pas seulement de nature récalcitrante, mais qu'elle était surtout l'une des seules personnes avec qui il se comportait parfois comme un véritable enfant-gâté, tout cela par soucis d'égo. Parce que si il y avait une chose qu'Astrale avait compris dès leur première rencontre, c'était que le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais de ce qu'elle représentait, et surtout qu'elle avait affaire à quelqu'un aux penchants arrogants. Et puis il y avait eu cette drôle d'altercation quelques jours auparavant, dans la bibliothèque, à laquelle la jeune fille avait réfléchi sans jamais lui trouver de sens. Soit Stephen Strange cachait quelque chose derrière son masque de con, soit il était un véritable trou de cul, et à dire vrai, elle penchait sérieusement pour la deuxième option.

Wong, lui, s'amusa à constater les similitudes caractérielles entre la jeune sorcière et son nouveau maître.

Pour avoir vu Strange évoluer et avoir côtoyé la bête pendant un sacré bout de temps, il savait reconnaître ses qualités et ses défauts, et si il était sûr que la jeune fille avait inconsciemment tendance à faire ressortir la part sombre de l'ancien médecin, il avait su entrevoir en elle une blessure similaire à celle de l'homme. Et puis il fallait dire que l'adolescente s'était révélée bien plus fougueuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé aux premiers abords, lorsqu'il l'avait accueillie, blessée et perdue, il y avait de cela presque deux semaines. Astrale, comme elle se faisait maintenant appeler, cachait bien la vérité sur ses états d'âme sous son caractère affirmé, mais il l'avait vu hurler de terreur à n'en plus pouvoir respirer presque chaque nuit depuis son arrivée, et cela ne le trompait pas. Mais bien sûr, le Gardien ne dirait rien, puisque tout comme cela avait été le cas pour Stephen, il avait espoir que tout cela s'améliore pour elle dans les mois à venir...

« Strange est de nature très entêtée lorsque quelque chose ne l'enchante pas, même si cela s'est adoucit avec le temps... »

« Strange est un _douchebag_***** » maugréa-t-Elle, sa voix se tordant sous la puissance que prit son accent britannique en prononçant le dernier mot.

Et bien qu'il n'ajouta rien, Wong déduisit avec justesse qu'il devait s'agir d'une insulte typique de son pays natal. Il en esquissa même un sourire. Astrale, elle, baissant mentalement les bras, réalisa que les insultes ne la mèneraient nulle part, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était.

« Je suis désolée. C'est juste qu'il est tellement peu coopératif ! Il est censé me former à maîtriser les Arts Mystiques mais se contente de me prendre de haut, à croire que tout ce que je dis est d'une idiotie sans nom... Il suffit de voir à quel point il se braque chaque fois que je le regarde trop longtemps ou que je lui pose une question personnelle... »

Wong aurait dû trouver quelque chose à répondre à la jeune fille, mais la vérité était que tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était terriblement juste. La veille ils s'étaient d'ailleurs disputés car Stephen avait laissé sa mauvaise foi prendre le dessus sur son devoir. Le gardien savait, bien évidemment, pourquoi Strange y allait d'aussi mauvais poil et pourquoi côtoyer la jeune fille le rendait aussi mauvais, mais il savait aussi que si la jeune fille en question venait à l'apprendre cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses de façon irréversible.

« Strange est passé par beaucoup d'épreuves avant de trouver un certain équilibre dans sa vie, en tant que Sorcier Suprême. Ta présence bouleverse un peu les choses, il lui faut un peu de temps pour s'y accoutumer »

Astrale ne répondit rien, sentant qu'un quelconque commentaire serait de trop. Revenant à l'essentiel, elle se pencha pour ramasser les livres qu'elle ferma et disposa soigneusement en deux piles sur le côté, excepté celui que lequel elle était penchée un peu plus tôt, avant de se redresser.

« Bon, je suis prête. Sur quoi va porter ton cours ? »

« Terminons déjà ce que tu étais en train de faire quand je suis arrivé. Sur quoi travaillais-Tu ? »

La jeune fille lui tendit le volume ouvert à la bonne page, lui indiquant la position défense-parade qu'elle tentait de reproduire depuis quelques jours, dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de terrain pendant ses rudes entraînements physiques avec Strange.

« Je suis incapable de faire la transition, je ne comprends pas pourquoi »

« Tu as vérifié l'angle de tes appuis au moment de pivoter ? »

« Oui » acquiesça-t-Elle, dépitée. « Je ne vois pas ce qui bloque ! Ma position de départ est bonne, j'en suis presque sure, mais dès que j'essaye de passer de celle-là à celle-ci, c'est comme si je me heurtais à un mur » soupira Astrale en désignant du doigts les illustrations.

Pendant un moment Wong réfléchit, puis en allant déposer le livre sur l'une des piles faites par la jeune fille un instant plus tôt, lui indiqua de se mettre au milieu de la pièce. En arrivant à côté d'elle, il adopta la position _Rakṣā_ avec aisance, et incita l'adolescente à l'imiter. Cotes à cotes, ils effectuèrent lentement les différents mouvements de la transition tandis que Wong lui expliquait la subtilité se cachant derrière chaque mouvement. Finalement, il recommença l'exercice depuis le début, à vitesse humaine, avant de changer presque élégamment d'appuis, pivotant sur ses pieds, jouant de la position de ses bras. L'esquive fut furtive, rapide, promptement exécutée en somme, et Astrale le regardait faire avec attention, impressionnée par la vélocité avec laquelle le gardien effectuait cette chorégraphie défensive.

Mais lorsque ce fut son tour, bien qu'elle fut persuadée d'avoir tout retenu, elle ne parvint pas à faire comme lui, et recommença encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa frustration ne prenne le pas sur son désir de réussir. Wong, qui gardait un œil attentif sur chaque chose qu'elle effectuait, ponctuait sa ronde autour d'elle de petites remarques et de conseils, visant à lui faciliter la tâche tout en lui permettant de se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Et maintenant qu'il la voyait clairement échouer, il comprenait que le problème ne venait pas de la complexité de l'exercice ni de la concentration et de l'ardeur qu'elle mettait dans son exécution. Le problème venait de plus loin, il était profond, viscéral, et lourdement handicapant.

« Stop »

Essoufflée, la jeune fille se plia à l'ordre et se redressa. Wong avait un air sévère et fermé, identique à celui qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu s'affairer dans la bibliothèque.

« C'est ta peur qui t'empêche de réussir »

Surprise, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce qu'il s'est passé dans les premiers jours, la tentative d'ouverture de portail et la projection astrale subite, étaient de petites erreurs. Tu n'étais pas préparée à manipuler une telle force, et ton corps s'est adapté comme il a pu en expulsant ton esprit pour le protéger »

Touchée par ces paroles, Astrale se remémora cette catastrophique première tentative de maîtrise des Arts Mystiques, cet instant terrifiant où elle avait sentit la puissance de cette magie exploser et sa conscience bondir hors de son corps sans qu'elle n'y ait été préparée. Elle avait rarement fait des crises de panique dans sa vie auparavant, ayant toujours été plutôt apte à maîtriser ses émotions en dépit de son impulsivité. Cependant, elle avait eu une telle frayeur ce jour là, une si irrationnelle et terrassante peur de mourir en sentant qu'elle quittait sa chair, qu'elle avait dérapé et perdu le contrôle sur tout. Malgré elle, cela la renvoyait à son arrivée à New-York, et ce souvenir affreux lui serrait la gorge, nouait ses viscères et rendait ses yeux brûlant de larmes. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce souvenir la hanter le jour, il était déjà responsable des déchirures dans son sommeil, il ne fallait pas en plus qu'il consume tout le reste. Elle se devait de l'étrangler jusqu'au soir, et de tenir le masque de la survivante face aux autres. Parce que personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

« C'est vrai... » murmura-t-Elle, baissant la tête, accablée. « J'ai eu tellement peur ce jour là que... chaque fois que je sens que la magie est sur le point de sortir, je redoute son existence. J'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un, de me blesser moi. Chaque fois que je m'en suis servie les dégâts ont été dévastateurs parce que je n'avais aucun contrôle... »

Compréhensif, Wong posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je comprends. Mais tu es ici pour apprendre à contrôler cela. Et je vais te prouver que tu ne risques rien »

Sans même lui demander son accord, il posa ses index contre ses tempes, et l'adolescente sentit un flux brûlant traverser tout son corps. Pendant une seconde, une minuscule seconde, elle crut que ses mains allaient exploser, elle en ferma presque les yeux, dans l'expectative, avant de ses rendre compte que rien ne se produisait. La lave dans ses veines sillonnait jusqu'à ses poignets et s'évaporait, subtilement. La jeune fille sentit alors son cœur, qui s'était mit à battre de façon irraisonnée, s'apaiser dans sa cage thoracique.

« Les sceaux sont des éponges. Tu auras beau tenter d'expulser toute la puissance mystique que tu possèdes, si elle déborde de façon incontrôlée il ne se produira rien du tout »

Et Astrale se rendait compte que c'était vrai, que rien ne s'était produit alors qu'elle s'était sentie perdre la main, et que finalement, sa peur s'était amoindrie pour un instant. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'elle s'abstienne de hurler toutes les insanités du monde à Wong pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Le gardien s'écarta de quelques pas, croisa ses bras dans son dos, et recouvrit un sérieux impénétrable.

« Recommence »

Quoique que peu confiante, la jeune fille consentit, et prit le temps d'inspirer très lentement avant de tenter de reproduire ce que Wong l'avait forcé à libérer un instant plus tôt. La chaleur se diffusa à nouveau dans tous ses membres, et elle serra la mâchoire, tendue comme un arc, sans pour autant que le silence de la pièce ne soit perturbé par le moindre petit crépitement d'étincelle. Baissant alors les bras, Astrale se tourna vers le gardien et ses pupilles, entourée d'un halo mystique lumineux, se fixèrent avec reconnaissance dans celles du sorcier. Satisfait, celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Bien. Maintenant remets toi en position et effectue cette transition avec plus de sérieux »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit tout le reste de l'après midi, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens, étudiant les mouvements, les techniques, tombant au sol peut-être plus de fois qu'elle ne réussit à se tenir debout avec équilibre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'écrouler dans son lit, exténuée, quatre heure et une très longue douche plus tard, s'endormant si vite qu'elle en sauta le repas du soir.

Et cette nuit là, elle ne fut visitée par aucun démon et aucune vision, pataugeant dans un sommeil noir et sans rêve jusqu'à son réveil le lendemain matin.

*** Traduction népalaise pour les mots « Défense » et « Parade » caractérisant les positions. N'ayant pas trouvé de traducteur de sanskrit en ligne, je me suis adaptée **

*** insulte typiquement britannique qui veut dire dire d'une personne qu'elle est « vantarde » **


	8. Chapitre VII

**Enfin le voilà, après une galère pas possible à écrire. Je ne l'aime pas, mais après le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le boucler je m'en fou un peu mdr **

**~•~**

Stephen Strange était assis sur le rebord en pierre entourant les racines du gigantesque saule de la petite cour intérieure de Kamar-Taj, à moitié plongé dans la lecture d'un volume qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire mais qui le désintéressait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il finissait d'en lire une page. Le temps était orageux, le ciel lourd de nuages noirs et électriques, et son humeur s'acclimatant étrangement à cette météo capricieuse. Il fallait dire que sa nuit n'avait pas été tranquille, placée sous le signe de l'insomnie, et qu'il avait été obligé d'enfermer sa stupide cape dans un placard le matin même pour que celle-ci lui lâche un peu les baskets.

Il était donc plutôt reposant de changer d'air, après une nuit entière passée à errer dans le Sanctum Sanctorum, dans le silence quiet et religieux de la retraite népalaise. Alors qu'il tournait paresseusement une page, lisant le premier paragraphe en diagonale et chassant une feuille morte de l'arbre au dessus de sa tête, qui s'était échouée entre les pages, son regard accrocha la silhouette de Astrale alors qu'elle traversait la cour, les bras chargés de livres et l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

« Lilliputienne ! » l'apostropha-t-il, en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Relevant les yeux dans sa direction, la jeune fille s'arrêta et se rapprocha de quelques pas.

« Cette fois vous êtes en avance, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en retard... » maugréa-t-elle, ronchonnant à cause du surnom.

« C'est quoi, tout ces livres ? »

Baissant le regard vers la (très lourde) pile de volumes entre ses bras, la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Du sanskrit. Wong tient absolument à ce que je devienne une experte en la matière... »

Stephen acquiesça, après tout il avait aussi fallut qu'il passe par là avant de se résoudre à une utilisation intensive de _Google Translate_. Notant la présence d'un livre au dos illustré différemment que les autres, il le pointa du doigt.

« Et celui là ? »

« _Préceptes de la méditation_ » cita l'adolescente « le titre m'a intriguée, et on m'a bien fait comprendre que la maîtrise des Arts Mystiques passait avant tout par la maîtrise de son propre esprit alors... »

« Hm » renifla Strange en sentant une goutte d'eau lui tomber dans la nuque.

Astrale ne manqua pas de remarquer le léger dédain qu'il avait dans sa façon de la regarder, mais préféra se taire, consciente qu'ajouter quoi que ce soit n'aiderait pas la situation à évoluer.

« Et vous ? Vous lisez quoi ? »

Le sorcier referma son propre bouquin en se levant.

« Rien qui ne soit à ta portée pour l'instant »

Luttant pour éviter de lever les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille sentit une goutte s'écraser sur son front, rapidement suivie d'une autre sur sa main et d'un grondement sourd fissurant le ciel. Un instant plus tard une bruine fine commençait à tomber sur eux, s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde. Écourtant leur conversation, qui de toute façon n'était pas très engagée, le maître et son apprentie se réfugièrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment par la porte la plus proche, déjà tous deux couverts d'humidité. Astrale laissa son regard dériver vers l'extérieur, et pendant le court moment où le silence s'étira entre elle et Strange, la pluie au dehors s'était mise à marteler le sol puissamment et le ciel était devenu si sombre et tremblant qu'on se serait cru en pleine nuit.

Par réflexe, Stephen baissa les yeux sur sa montre pour consulter l'heure, et la jeune fille fronça les sourcils en le voyait faire, se demandant si le bijou avait toujours été dans cet état ou s'il l'avait abîmée durant les minutes précédentes.

« Votre montre est cassée »

Lui offrant un regard réfrigérant, Strange la couvrit de sa main avant d'en défaire maladroitement le fermoir, l'extirpant de son poignet pour la glisser dans l'une des poches de l'épaisse ceinture de cuir qui cintrait sa tunique à sa taille. À nouveau, Astrale nota son attitude, mais ne fit aucune remarque, lassée de ce petit jeu de guerre qui semblait s'instaurer entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant ils n'avaient pas fait le moindre pas, Strange restant, à ses yeux, obstinément figé sur sa position. Comment pouvait-il espérer la mener où que ce soit de cette manière ? Le mystère restait entier.

« Je vais à la salle de repas, suis-moi si tu veux »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il fit volte face, son livre serré sous son bras, et s'éloigna d'une démarche presque princière (qu'elle était persuadée de savoir inconsciente), sans même lui accorder le moindre intérêt.

« Bien, chef... » murmura l'adolescente avec agacement, en se lançant à sa suite, le dos sérieusement mis à l'épreuve à cause du poids de tous les livres qu'elle transportait depuis son retour de la bibliothèque.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait fait un crochet par sa chambre pour tout y déposer, mais l'endroit où elle logeait se trouvait à l'opposé du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté à la suite de Strange, et elle le voyait déjà se mettre à râler si elle se permettait de marcher d'un millimètre en dehors de ses pas. Et il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se frotter à lui encore une fois, encore moins quand il lui semblait être d'une humeur de Chien plus éprouvée encore que d'ordinaire.

Ils traversèrent donc les couloirs dans un silence mortifié, l'un derrière l'autre, la jeune fille pestant contre la douleur dans ses muscles, qui commençaient à fatiguer, alors qu'elle devait se hisser sur chaque marche des escaliers comme elle escaladerait une montagne. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent finalement le bâtiment principal, ils se dirigèrent vers la gigantesque salle d'entraînement reconvertie en réfectoire le midi et le soir, où la plupart des apprentis et des maîtres se réunissaient pour manger. Alors que Strange entrait dans la salle en saluant quelqu'un, un nouveau grondement déchira le ciel, suivit d'un éclair lumineux. Il faisait si sombre que même avec toutes les lampes de la pièce allumées, on avait l'impression d'être coincé sous terre. Il faisait un peu froid, les mains de Astrale étaient gelées et douloureuses, et on entendait l'orage au dehors ébranler les murs comme si la foudre frappait le bâtiment entier.

Les sorciers, tous autant qu'ils étaient, n'avaient pourtant pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça, ils mangeaient dans le calme, certains lisant, d'autres discutant avec leurs camarades et condisciples en prenant gare à ne pas déranger les autres, le tout dans une ambiance de respect chaleureuse et accueillante. Astrale ne mangeait dans le réfectoire que depuis peu, ayant ressenties quelques difficultés à s'immiscer dans cette univers dont elle se sentait exclue, et se rendait compte que finalement elle adorait vraiment l'atmosphère qui y régnait en permanence.

Sortant de ses pensées et de sa contemplation bienveillante, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu Strange du regard, et haussant les épaules, alla vers l'une des petite table du fond où elle déposa avec un presque hurlement de soulagement la montagne de livres qu'elle portait à bout de bras depuis une éternité. Recevant quelques coups d'œil compatissants, elle fit craquer ses articulations en tordant ses doigts à en briser ses phalanges, avant de s'aventurer du côté de la desserte (peut-être était-ce un buffet ? Elle n'en savait rien) où une bonne dizaine de plats étaient alignés.

Ce qu'il y avait de particulier avec l'organisation d'à peu près tout ici, c'était que tout était indépendant, y compris les repas. Ils étaient préparés régulièrement par des apprentis et des maîtres, selon leurs envies, et mis à disposition de tous pendant les repas et en dehors de ceux-ci. N'importe qui pouvait se porter volontaire, faire le marabout dans son coin et déposer les plats sur la table. Il n'y avait peut être pas tellement de gens vivant à Kamar-Taj, mais ils ne manquaient jamais de nourriture ou d'autres ressources. C'était comme une oasis.

Attrapant un bol en fois finement façonné, Astrale alla piocher dans un peu tous les plats, récupérant quelques cuillerées de riz, du Dahl, quelques légumes non identifiés et un naan suintant de fromage, avant d'attraper une fourchette et de retourner à la table où elle avait laissés ses livres et de se glisser en tailleur sur le maigre coussin au sol. Elle était peut être un peu moins fan de ces tables à la japonaise, les forçant à s'asseoir par terre, même si elle devait reconnaître que ce devait être plus pratique pour bon nombre de raisons. Commençant à manger avec lenteur, mastiquant en fixant le mur devant elle comme s'il avait été l'horizon, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire cet après-midi, étant donné que la météo allait forcer tout le monde à s'enfermer dans le temple, elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver un coin tranquille.

Strange l'interrompit dans sa réflexion en s'asseyant face à elle, un chapati dans une main et l'autre prenant le premier livre de la pile à sa droite, ignorant la jeune fille superbement. Alors qu'il feuilletait en diagonale les différents volumes qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque, Astrale se mit à le fixer avec une croissante lassitude.

« Vous ne mangez-pas ? » demanda-t-elle, avant de croquer dans son naan (qui était un vrai régal au passage)

Sans prendre la peine de formuler le moindre mot pour lui répondre, il se contenta d'agiter sous son nez le morceau de chapati qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé et qu'il fit vite d'engloutir.

« J'adore nos conversations, vraiment... » murmura-t-elle, le sarcasme tordant son accent des plus britannique.

À nouveau Strange l'ignora, fronçant les sourcils en continuant d'explorer les choix littéraires de l'adolescente.

« Je doute que tu réussisses à maîtriser le sanskrit avec seulement cinq livres »

Astrale leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais apprendre progressivement, pas seulement en lisant les manuels... »

Grattant le fond de son bol, elle le vit cette fois se pencher sur _Préceptes de la méditation_ avec un intérêt un peu plus marqué, que la jeune fille sentait être de mauvaise augure. Et à voir le sourire moqueur qui s'allumait au fond de ses prunelles, elle se doutait qu'il allait encore lui faire une douce et prompte démonstration de sa finesse d'esprit.

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais, le sanskrit est écrit avec une calligraphie avancée dans ce livre, ton niveau ne te permet absolument pas de t'y pencher »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle le savait pertinemment, elle n'était pas idiote, mais elle avait espéré que si elle se débrouillait bien avec les bases, elle réussirait à tirer quelque chose de ce bouquin. Après tout, elle s'était débrouillée comme ça jusqu'à présent et s'en était plus bien sortie, à défaut de pouvoir tout comprendre, les dessins et traductions approximatives griffonnées dans les marges lui avaient permis de maîtriser des mouvements assez techniques, que Wong avait taché d'améliorer pendant les rares séances qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Strange ne semblait pourtant pas de son avis, et le lui faisait bien comprendre, ce qui tuait la motivation de la jeune fille dans l'œuf. Il aurait tout de même pu faire un effort pour l'encourager, après tout.

Se relevant, elle emporta son bol vide avec elle et se dirigea vers les portes menant à une minuscule cour se trouvant derrière la grande salle, où il fallait aller laver ses couverts après chaque repas, ayant momentanément oublié qu'il pleuvait à en scier des arbres. Croisant un apprenti qui faisait le même chemin qu'elle, elle l'observa avec perplexité tandis qu'il lançait son bol dans un immense bac, qui était déjà plein de vaisselle, depuis l'intérieur. En se retournant il la remarqua, lui sourit, et tendit la main pour récupérer ce qu'elle avait amené. Quelque peu dubitative, Astrale se contenta de lui donner ce qu'il demandait sans rien ajouter et l'homme se débarrassa de sa vaisselle à nouveau, avant de refermer la porte et de repartir en la saluant.

« On met la vaisselle dehors quand il fait moche, la pluie se charge de nettoyer, et lorsqu'elle se calme on vient terminer le travail »

L'adolescente se retourna et s'écarta pour laisser passer le maître qui venait de lui dire cela, ayant vu l'air profondément troublé qu'elle avait arboré en découvrant le système de nettoyage en question. Décidément, tout était très organisé ici, et elle était vraiment très loin de réussir à s'intégrer dans ce mécanisme parfaitement huilé. Remerciant le sorcier, elle repartit vers le réfectoire, qui commençait progressivement à se vider, et retrouva Strange exactement dans la même position que quand elle était partie, celui-ci toujours absorbé dans une analyse de ses différents ouvrages.

Soupirant, elle réarrangea la pile, et hissa dans ses bras les épais volumes, avant de faire volte face et de s'en aller sans laisser à Strange le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le sorcier la regarda s'éloigner, un ressentiment trouble grondant dans sa poitrine, et referma assez sèchement le livre qu'elle lui avait abandonné, car penché dessus. Soufflant par le nez comme un bœuf, Stephen se mordit les joues et tacha de se replonger dans le texte, gardant son irrationnelle impulsivité sous contrôle.

Cette jeune fille le faisait sortir de ses gonds, et il ne savait même pas comment.

**~•~**

Astrale passait probablement l'une des plus longues journées de sa vie. Depuis environ deux heures, elle était isolée dans un coin de la bibliothèque, sur une table qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à disparaître sous les piles de livres, le nez perdu dans ses traductions hasardeuses et interminables de sanskrit. Le sanskrit, parlons-en. Cette langue était un véritable enfer, et elle avait beau passer quinze minutes entières à tenter de traduire un seul morceau de phrase, rien ne semblait pourtant jamais avoir de sens. Ouvert en grand devant elle, _Préceptes de la méditation_ était comme en train de la fixer, plein de jugements, et Astrale se tuait à tenter de déchiffrer tout ce qu'elle pouvait avec les manuels, sans pour autant réussir à y comprendre grand chose.

Quelque part elle espérait que, finalement, le temps s'arrange un peu pour qu'elle puisse aller se défouler dehors contre Strange, et essayer de lui coller une raclée (c'était de bonne guerre, après deux semaines passées à essuyer les siennes). Mais hélas le ciel restait sourd à son souhait, et pas un instant depuis que cela n'avait commencé la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber. Par moment elle martelait le bâtiment avec une telle puissance qu'Astrale se demandait s'il ne grêlait pas (avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient en plein mois d'avril) et l'orage grondait toujours, faisant clignoter les lampes murales de temps à autres, et plongeant la bibliothèque dans une ambiance morose lui sapant le moral.

Alors qu'elle s'écartait un peu du cinquième volume de _Évolution du Sanskrit à travers les âges__,_ dont elle avait approximativement traduit le titre, soit dit en passant, pour frotter ses yeux, qui commençaient à fatiguer, elle sentit une présence se glisser dans son dos, et un soupir quelque peu méprisant lui caresser la nuque.

« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas de ton niveau »

Levant les yeux au ciel avec une lassitude infinie, Astrale laissa tout simplement sa tête s'écraser dans ses bras avec un râle de désespoir. En la voyant faire, Strange ravala la remarque particulièrement acerbe qui lui brûlait la langue, préférant faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. L'impertinence de cette jeune fille le mettait dans tous ses états.

« Je doute que tu ailles bien loin dans tes traductions si tu y met toujours cette ferveur là »

Relevant la tête, la jeune fille planta un regard pers réfrigérant dans le sien, et leurs prunelles semblèrent s'affronter pendant un instant.

« Monsieur Strange, je pense que je peux superviser mon enseignement du sanskrit sans votre aide, je vous remercie... »

L'air provocateur, il attira à lui l'une des feuilles sur lesquelles Astrale griffonnait les quelques traductions lui posant problème, et haussa les sourcils face au nombre exceptionnel d'erreurs qu'elle avait pu faire. Peut être même que pendant un moment il la regarda comme si elle avait été une adulte à son niveau, n'importe quel sorcier, ou une toute autre personne. Erreur fatale, car en y songeant, sa situation n'était comparable à rien qu'il eut jamais pu expérimenter.

« C'est bâclé » asséna-t-il « La boucle ne se fait pas dans ce sens là, c'est écrit noir sur Blanc. Le mot n'a plus aucun sens si tu ne fais pas l'effort de l'écrire correctement, et ça fausse tout le reste de ta traduction, il faut plus de rigueur dans ton... »

Mais la jeune fille avait arrêté d'écouter, et sentait grandir en elle un sentiment de débordement qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » soupira-t-elle, réprobatrice.

« Et bien ce ne suffit pas ! »

Strange n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de pourquoi il lui avait dit ça, ni même d'où il l'avait sorti. Ça lui avait juste échappé, d'un coup, il s'était imaginé face à lui même pendant sa propre formation, face à lui même pendant sa rééducation, face à lui même tout court, et il se disait vaguement que c'était vraiment mauvais de sa part de considérer sa nouvelle apprentie comme le point culminant de tous les problèmes dans sa vie. Mais voilà, il n'allait pas s'excuser, parce qu'il l'avait pensé malgré tout, et Astrale le regardait, ahurie, complètement soufflée, sentant son regard soudain anthracite de colère l'enfoncer sous terre.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le visage passant lentement de la perplexité à une colère profonde, la jeune fille sentit son pouls s'accélérer, alors que Stephen déglutissait, de rage aussi, sûrement.

« Je vous signale que je n'ai jamais, _jamais_, voulu être ici ! » lui cria-t-elle, son accent tout à coup si tranchant que même elle ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux à ce qu'elle disait « si j'avais eu le choix je serais encore en Angleterre, et j'aurais encore une vie devant moi, plutôt que des... »

_Morts_. Mais elle ne prononça pas le mot, le cœur soudain congestionné de sentiments poussant les larmes au bord de ses paupières.

« Je suis perdue moi d'accord ? Je sais pas ce que je fais là, je sais pas ce que je suis, ni ce que je dois faire ! Et vous ne m'aidez pas, pas du tout même, depuis le début tout ce que vous faites c'est... c'est me regarder comme vous le faites maintenant ! » pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, elle inspira avec difficulté, sentant les pupilles incisives du sorcier vissées dans les siennes.

« C'est quoi votre objectif ? Comment vous êtes censé m'apprendre à vivre avec ce fardeau sur les épaules si tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est non pas comme ça, c'est bâclé, fais un effort' ? On m'a rien appris, je pars de zéro et depuis que je suis ici vous êtes celui qui m'a le moins aidé ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à rajouter quelque chose, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Les cercles Mystiques bleu électrique qui s'étaient mis à briller dans ses yeux clignotèrent et s'éteignirent, en même temps que sa rage, pour ne laisser à la place qu'un grand vide dans sa poitrine. Le silence s'était abattu entre eux, avait alourdi l'atmosphère comme si l'air avait déserté la pièce, et poussée à bout, épuisée et tremblante, Astrale se leva et tituba. Elle marmonna quelque chose que Strange ne comprit pas, à cause de son accent, et la jeune fille était partie à grands pas avant même qu'il eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il ne ressentait rien, rien du tout. Et ce n'était pas normal, il aurait du ressentir quelque chose, mais le néant s'étendait dans sa tête, une jalousie sourde bourdonnait toujours quelque part dans ses viscères, et ses mâchoires étaient si étroitement serrées qu'il avait la lointaine sensation que ses dents finiraient par exploser dans ses gencives. Wong fit alors irruption à sa droite, l'air visiblement perdu, alors qu'il avait croisé une jeune sorcière suprême en furie déguerpissant à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils échangèrent un regard, court, mais équivoque, le gardien avisa de tous les livres abandonnés en vrac sur la table, de la gêne visible des spectateurs malchanceux de la dispute passée et de cette façon très familière que Strange avait de redresser son dos lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, ne tardant pas à comprendre que le maître et l'apprentie venaient soit de crever un premier abcès, soit de le faire gonfler encore plus.

« Strange... »

Mais Stephen ne voulait pas en parler. Il fit volte face et quitta la bibliothèque.

**~•~**

Une heure et demie plus tard, Astrale était seule dans sa toute petite et étroite salle de bain, nue face à son reflet dans le miroir embué. Ses yeux étaient rougies d'avoir pleuré, de désespoir, et de colère bien sur, et son pouls était toujours parcouru de soubresauts irréguliers.

Elle était face à la glace, et elle regardait son corps, les traces de brûlures doucement estompées contre ses côtes et ses jambes, ses pommettes qui ressortaient, saillantes, l'une dissimulant les traces d'un hématome résorbé et tout le reste, en dysharmonie totale. Ses cheveux bruns se mettaient à blanchir, sans pour autant pousser, et les racines devenaient aussi virginales que neige en descendant sur ses tempes. Il y avait aussi ces marques étrangères sur ses poignets, ces sceaux Mystiques qui faisaient barrage avec la vraie puissance qu'elle gardait cloîtrée au fond d'elle, et qui la hantait depuis des mois.

Elle gardait en écho dans sa tête ce qu'elle avait dit, ce qu'elle avait failli dire et ce qu'elle s'était retenue de hurler, puisque ça n'aurait eu aucun sens. Elle était passé par un grand huit émotionnel extrêmement mouvementé en prenant sa douche, sa rage avait grandi, démesurément, avant de se transformer en larmes, et en sanglots, pour s'effacer à nouveau, et la laisser dubitative. Maintenant qu'elle se faisait face, elle se trouvait misérable, et en même temps dangereuse, présente, d'une façon qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais expérimenter.

Elle repensait au silence de Strange, à cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder et qui la mettait inconsciemment hors d'elle en toutes circonstances. Elle était impulsive, elle avait toujours été impulsive, mais presque jamais au point de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. C'était arrivé rarement, et ça recommençait bien trop souvent depuis qu'elle était à Kamar-Taj, elle en était consciente, et elle détestait ça, parce qu'elle le savait responsable.

Sentant à nouveau le ressentiment s'immiscer dans sa poitrine, la jeune fille baissa momentanément les yeux vers le sol en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle fit face alors à l'image qu'elle renvoyait chaque fois qu'elle débordait, les pupilles effacées sous un mandala mystique glaçant s'illuminant dans ses prunelles. Elle eut peur d'abord, fut prise d'un petit sursaut, parce que si elle savait qu'il se passait des choses pas très nettes au niveau de son apparence, elle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté de façon aussi directe. Et puis la peur qu'elle s'inspirait de mua en quelque chose de plus fort, et agrippant sa brosse à dent avec determination, Astrale se fixa elle-même un long moment, avant de sentir la magie fourmiller sous son épiderme.

Si Strange voulait la jouer comme ça, elle allait se dresser face à lui comme un mur. Elle allait lui montrer un peu de quoi elle était capable...


	9. Chapitre VIII

Inébranlable.

Voilà le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsque le poing de son adversaire s'écrasa contre son abdomen et la propulsa en arrière. Elle tituba, maladroitement, poussa un râle de douleur en effleurant la zone d'impact. Son souffle haché se brisa dans sa gorge, alors que le goût amer du sang lui glissait sur le palais. Oui, pour avoir la force de supporter ça depuis autant de temps, c'était que sa détermination était inébranlable. Ça, où elle devenait sérieusement folle.

Mais Astrale ne voulait plus de doutes et questionnements, elle ne comptait pas se laisser abattre à nouveau, et prendre le risque de briser le fragile équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à ramener dans son quotidien après deux semaines passées à Kamar-Taj. Les horreurs qu'elle avait vues et vécues n'étaient pas derrière elle, elles ne le seraient jamais vraiment, elle le savait, mais elle avait décidé que désormais, elle voulait faire de son mieux pour lever la tête vers le futur, et se concentrer sur le présent plutôt que sur tout le reste. Le déclic n'avait pas été fait de la meilleure des façons et elle le regrettait, mais maintenant qu'elle y était elle ne laisserait pas tomber ça, pour rien au monde. Et cela, bien sûr, commençait par deux heures et demie de combat intensif dans la cour principale du temple. Où serait l'amusement sinon ?

Un peu plus loin, à l'abris du soleil sous le préau du parvis, le Docteur Strange fixait sa jeune apprentie avec une moue dubitative, ses broussailleux sourcils rudement froncés au dessus de ses yeux anthracites. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Directement après leur dispute dans la bibliothèque, il avait senti ses vieux démons se manifester, gronder au fond de ses entrailles, et avait senti qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'éloigne le temps de souffler un peu et de retrouver ses esprits. Il avait passée toute la journée du lendemain à esquiver le moindre contact avec le temple et ses habitants, en particulier Wong, qui avait définitivement décidé de se mêler de ses affaires pour ce qu'il se plaisait à qualifier de « bien commun ». Oh bien sûr Strange ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions quand à sa façon d'être, il était foncièrement têtu, et parfaitement conscience de cela, mais loin d'être stupide, et encore plus loin d'être insensible. Il s'en était voulu, évidemment, lorsque sa contrariété l'avait poussé de l'insomnie passagère vers une interminable nuit de réflexion et d'errance dans le Saint des Saints de New-York. Et il avait réfléchi.

Il savait qu'il faisait des erreurs, beaucoup d'erreurs même, et que depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé avec une adolescente incontrôlable à charge il avait tendance à transformer ses erreurs de bonne volonté en cruel manque d'empathie pour la jeune fille en question. Cependant, comme chasser le naturel était loin d'être son point fort, Stephen était rapidement passé de la culpabilité à l'orgueil, puis de l'orgueil à l'indifférence, au point qu'il se demanda même s'il ne valait pas mieux tout cesser avant que les choses n'empirent d'avantage, pendant un court moment. C'était lâche, il le savait, mais préférait l'ignorer plutôt que de l'admettre et de se regarder en face comme il était censé le faire. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'il avait toujours fait.

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait des responsabilités, il les avait assumées pour la plupart après la mort de l'Ancien et s'était senti utile au monde d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant, même pas en tant que médecin. Mais devenir la nounou attitrée d'une gamine ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités, et son dédain pour ce rôle avait le don de faire foirer absolument tout ce que Wong s'était efforcé de construire entre eux. Leur relation n'en était même pas une, parce qu'il la méprisait, aveugle à la vérité de sa condition, et parce qu'il était conscient que son attitude envers elle l'avait poussée à le mépriser lui aussi. Lui et son mauvais caractère. Et bon sang, c'était justifié, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir à en dire, parce qu'il était un vrai con quand il s'y mettait, et que le monde entier pouvait en témoigner pour l'avoir supporté toutes ces années.

Il se demandait donc, très sérieusement, ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant sa journée de vacances improvisée la veille, entre le moment où la jeune sorcière avait quitté la bibliothèque les larmes au bord des yeux, et celui où il l'avait aperçue se prendre une monumentale raclée au beau milieu de la cour. La réponse lui paraissait lointaine, et tout ce que Stephen avait trouvé à faire avait été de s'arrêter et d'observer la scène de loin, conscient qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et de remettre la situation en perspective. Et pendant que lui réfléchissait, Astrale combattait, s'entraînait avec le seul apprenti qui avait bien voulu ne poser aucun question, et qui de toute manière ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, évacuant sa frustration en se tuant à la tâche.

À dire vrai, elle trouvait que ce n'était pas si mal, de se faire massacrer en combat singulier par un total étranger, car au moins elle n'avait à craindre ni remarques désobligeantes ni moqueries quand à son incapacité absolue à atteindre sa cible, contrairement à la plupart de ses entraînements avec Strange. Elle avait beau frapper, tourner sur elle-même, évaluer la distance, tenter de prédire ses coups à l'avance, de les esquiver et d'appliquer à la lettre tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire et apprendre sur les arts martiaux jusqu'à présent, il lui semblait qu'elle était tombée sur le seul ninja de ce foutu temple. En nage, et distraite par ce court moment de réflexion, elle accusa un coup finement porté en plein sur le sternum, et failli s'écrouler misérablement par terre, le souffle complètement coupé par le heurt de l'attaque qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Levant la main une seconde, les poumons sifflant douloureusement, elle demanda à son adversaire une seconde de répit, et courba l'échine en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

_Inébranlable, Astrale_, lui murmura sa conscience. _Tu en es capable. _

Se redressant, elle fit craquer ses articulations, et se remit en position, malgré la raideur qui tendait tous ses muscles et ankylosait ses membres.

Depuis le parvis, Strange n'avait toujours pas bougé, et la fixa reprendre le combat avec un air mi consterné mi perplexe, qui eut au moins le mérite de le dérider un peu.

« Elle est infatigable ou quoi ? » murmura-t-il pour lui même, en croisant les bras.

Sa remarqua arracha un léger rire à Wong, qui s'était glissé à ses côtés sans que le sorcier ne l'ait entendu arriver (comme toujours, en somme)

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

Le gardien ne répondit pas, mais Strange sentit la leçon de morale arriver comme si cela avait été écrit sur son front.

« Tu sais Strange, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous dans la bibliothèque, il y a deux jours, ni de la raison pour laquelle les choses sont si compliquées entre vous... »

Le regard du sorcier se voilà imperceptiblement et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent.

« ...mais ? »

Parce qu'il y avait un « Mais », bien sûr. Il avait toujours un « Mais ».

« ...Mais cette jeune fille a le mérite de ne pas laisser tomber. Elle a passé toute la journée d'hier à travailler avec les apprentis et toute la nuit dans la bibliothèque à travailler sur des livres de sanskrit »

Il haussa les épaule avec une certaine nonchalance, ses prunelles opaques ne quittant pas la silhouette de l'adolescente en question des yeux, alors qu'elle continuait d'encaisser les coups.

« Par toute la nuit tu veux dire quelques heures ? »

Silence.

« Un certain nombre d'heures ? »

Blasé, Wong lança un regard réprobateur à Strange.

« Par toute la nuit je veux dire toute la nuit, Strange »

Soupirant, presque boudeur, le sorcier passa une main lasse sur son visage. C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il fallait toujours qu'on lui donne tort par des démonstrations de persévérance pendant son absence. Et malgré cela, il était soucieux de savoir ce que tout ce temps qu'elle semblait avoir passé à s'exercer pendant qu'il glandait à New-York lui avait apporté, ou s'il avait porté ses fruits.

« Est-ce qu'elle a réussi à...? »

Sa question se voulut détachée, mais Wong était loin d'être dupe, et Strange jura apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire flotter sur ses traits pendant une seconde.

« Non. Il ne se passe toujours rien. Mais tu es son Maître maintenant »

Il lui colla une tape hypocritement amicale sur l'épaule avant de faire volte face.

« Tu vas bien trouver une solution »

Strange râla, et ignora superbement tout ce que Wong put bien ajouter après cela tandis qu'il retournait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il était revenu pour ça, de toute façon. Il n'avait peut-être aucune envie de jouer les professeurs, les faits n'en étaient pas moins que la gamine avait désespérément besoin d'un enseignement à la pratique des Arts Mystiques. Sorcier suprême ou non, il lui fallait apprendre à se maîtriser, si elle ne voulait pas un jour provoquer une terrible catastrophe par accident, ou si elle voulait cesser de représenter un danger autant pour les autres que pour elle-même. Les sceaux Mystiques ne contiendraient pas son pouvoir indéfiniment, et il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle parvienne à contrer la vague le jour où ceux-ci céderaient. Ça, où elle aurait intérêt à se trouver très loin de l'activité humaine.

Alors que Strange descendait les marches du parvis pour rejoindre le centre de la cour, Astrale se penchait pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau et en avaler la moitié en presque une gorgée. Le ciel était limpide, et le soleil, très haut en ce début d'après midi, lui tapait sur les épaules sans la moindre pitié. Il faisait chaud, et elle avait du mal à suivre le rythme, en proie à une fatigue extrême qui alourdissait son corps. Jetant d'un coup de main la bouteille refermée sur le tas de tissus froissés que représentait sa tunique traînant au sol, elle se frotta les yeux énergiquement et aperçut du coin de l'œil son compagnon de combat de la matinée s'en aller comme si de rien n'était, en lui adressant un salut cordial dans une langue complètement inconnue au bataillon. Perplexe, elle le fixa s'éloigner.

« Lilliputienne »

Faisant volte face avec lenteur, son expression se raidit lorsque l'adolescente aperçut Stephen, qui se tenait deux mètres derrière elle avec une posture de patriarche.

« C'est vous... »

Un silence électrique s'étira entre eux pendant une interminable seconde, tandis qu'ils s'observaient en chien de faïence.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu te tuais à la tâche depuis deux jours ? »

Croisant les bras, l'adolescente dressa le menton. Fini les courtoisies avec lui, elle avait décidé que désormais elle ne se priverait pas de lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée.

« Il fallait bien que je m'occupe pendant votre absence »

Plissant les paupières, un soupir nerveusement agacé faisant tressauter son souffle un instant, Strange finit par simplement lever les yeux au ciel. L'affront était ouvert, la provocation non dissimulée, et c'était une petite révolution qui ne lui augurait rien de bon quant à la suite de leur conversation. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui le poussa à y mettre un terme sans plus attendre. Se dirigeant vers le stand d'armes, il récupéra un long bâton de bois et son jumeau, avant de revenir vers elle. Dès l'instant où la jeune fille entra en possession du manche d'écorce, Strange se jeta sur elle tel un fauve, la prenant au dépourvu.

Ayant à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, l'adolescente para et esquiva le coup de justesse et observa son maître avec des yeux ronds. Malgré le petit air satisfait qu'il arborait, elle crut cependant déceler une lueur de fierté au fond de son regard. Cela ne dura pourtant qu'une brève seconde, et la jeune fille crut pendant un instant qu'elle avait rêvé. L'illusion était là, et elle doutait franchement que le sorcier puisse lui témoigner de la fierté ou de l'affection sous une quelconque forme.

« Je vois que Wong ne mentait pas, tu t'es entraînée »

Resserrant sa prise sur le bâton, Astrale se remit en position, restant en mouvement et tournant autour de Strange qui se mettait lui même en rotation pour la tenir à distance.

« Vous avez peur que je vous colle une raclée ? »

Il l'ignora superbement, et pour une fois, elle ne s'en sentit pas vexée. C'était à son tour de se montrer mauvaise.

« Le bâton servira à remplacer la magie. C'est à la fois une arme et un bouclier, tu dois apprendre à t'en servir comme si c'était une extension de ton corps »

« On peut créer des bâtons magiques ? » souligna la jeune fille, perplexe, ce à quoi Strange lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

« La magie est malléable, avec, tu peux tout former. Mais tu ne la maîtrise pas suffisamment, donc tu vas te cantonner au manche à balais »

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait raison, cependant, elle était toujours incapable de produire la moindre petite étincelle, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. D'un côté elle ne craignait plus pour sa vie et celle des autres, elle ne pouvait plus rien détruire ni blesser personne, et se concentrer sur la maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit sans être entravée. Mais d'un autre point de vue, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas être capable de quoi que ce soit après deux semaines passées à s'entraîner presque jours et nuits non-stop. Elle apprenait à combattre, à s'intégrer dans ce monde de mysticité et de sorcellerie bizarre, et commençait même à maîtriser des bases de sanskrit. Cependant ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle était venue ici, et elle avait la sensation de changer de cap sans pouvoir vraiment contrôler sa barre.

Ces sceaux à ses poignets ne retiendraient pas son pouvoir éternellement, elle le savait. Pire que ça, elle le sentait, il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait de se dépêcher. Mais rien à faire, la seule trace de magie visible chez elle était logée dans ses prunelles et prenait la forme d'un mandala électrisant, sans jamais se manifester d'une quelconque autre façon.

Se rappelant soudain qu'elle était au beau milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un entraînement, la jeune fille revint sur Terre. Ce n'était pas en lésinant qu'elle allait arriver à maîtriser son pouvoir, ça, c'était certain.

« Et je suis censée faire quoi avec ? »

Strange eut un sourire en coin, le genre de sourire qui assurait à son destinataire que quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer était sur le point de se produire. À force de le côtoyer et de le voir à chaque entraînement, avant de se prendre une raclée monumentale, Astrale savait le reconnaître. Tous les hématomes qui avaient été infligés à la suite de ce sourire pouvaient en témoigner.

« Me désarmer »

« Vous désarmer ? »

« Tout à fait. Si je perds mon bâton, si je le lâche, tu gagnes »

Astrale fixa le manche à balais de Strange avec un air interdit, avant de baisser les yeux sur son propre bâton.

« Prête ? »

Prenant une longue inspiration, l'adolescente acquiesça. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Strange chargeait dans sa direction comme une furie, lui laissant à peine le temps de se centrer sur ses appuis. La sentant déséquilibrée, il grogna.

« Tu dois être apte à combattre en toutes circonstances et à tous moments ! Ton adversaire n'attendra pas que tu te mettes en position pour te foncer dessus, une seconde d'hésitation peut être fatale »

Le côté droit du manche fonça vers son épaule, et Astrale le dévia avec sa propre arme, sans prendre garde à l'autre embout qui alla s'écraser contre son tibia. Les coups pleuvaient contre ses os, et éreintée, elle esquivait et essuyait en désespérant de ne pas trouver le moindre angle d'attaque.

« Tu dois combattre comme si ta vie en dépendait... »

Un coup derrière son genoux, une perte d'équilibre, et son bâton se retrouva balayé deux mètres plus loin, l'écorce de celui de Strange s'imprimant contre sa gorge alors qu'il passait dans son dos pour la maîtriser.

« ...parce qu'un jour ce sera le cas ! »

Ces paroles sonnèrent étrangères dans la bouche de Stephen, et Astrale fut certaine qu'elles ne venaient pas de lui. Elle n'avait beau le connaître que depuis peu, elle avait suffisamment entendu ses morales et discours impérieux pour deviner que ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui venait de quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait qu'il lui transmette un enseignement acquis par le passé. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas à faire avec un être au savoir suprême, mais avec un homme ayant lui aussi appris et s'étant retrouvé à sa place auparavant.

Au moins cela lui permettait de ne pas le considérer comme le connard qu'il semblait être en toutes circonstances, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. Même s'il fallait bien admettre qu'elle avait du mal à garder une bonne opinion de la situation, surtout lorsque l'homme en question était en train de l'étrangler avec un manche à balais. Vite à court d'oxygène, elle commença à se débattre, sur le point de paniquer, avant de se rappeler brièvement de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres. Envoyant son coude valser à l'aveugle dans la hanche de Strange, elle lui fit plier la jambe sous la douleur, sentit son grognement souffler contre sa nuque avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se dégager.

Astrale, enfin libre, frotta son cou avec ses mains en avalant goulûment l'air autour d'elle, son cœur reprenant petit à petit un rythme normal. Strange se frottait la hanche là où elle avait enfoncé son coude en râlant, même s'il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait eu le mérite de s'extraire de sa prise.

« Ta réaction était trop lente, ton adversaire aurait eu mille fois le temps de t'étrangler, voire de te briser la nuque »

Les yeux ronds, la jeune fille déglutit. Était-ce vraiment ce dans quoi elle s'engageait ? Combattre au corps à corps des gens voulant lui briser la nuque ? Strange nota son inquiétude, et soupira.

« Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si tu allais souvent te retrouver dans ce genre de situations... et puis les Arts Mystiques seront ta principale arme quand tu auras réussi à les maîtriser, donc tu n'auras pas à craindre que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te brise la nuque »

Il eut l'ébauche d'un sourire et la jeune fille, en fronçant ses sourcils décolorés, se demanda vraiment s'il était très sain dans sa tête.

« Attendez, s'il y a une infime chance que je me retrouve un jour à affronter quelqu'un au corps à corps, pourquoi vous me faites faire tout ça ? Ce serait pas plus simple de suivre une formation aux arts martiaux classique ? »

Strange la fixa avec un air indéchiffrable, avant de secouer lentement la tête à la négative, comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus absurde de l'univers.

« Non, parce que le jour où tu feras face à une vraie menace, tu seras bien contente de savoir de te défendre, lilliputienne »

Il lui fit une pichenette sur le front avant de se pencher et de ramasser leurs bâtons, ce à quoi Astrale sursauta en lui lançant un mauvais regard. Elle n'aimait pas quand il l'appelait comme ça, parce qu'il le faisait toujours avec une exceptionnelle condescendance, qui avait le don de la mettre en colère. La jeune fille croisa les bras ; elle se rendait compte qu'en fait elle ne connaissait rien aux véritables enjeux qui semblaient dépendre des sorciers comme Wong ou Stephen, et elle, elle débarquait et on s'attendait à ce qu'elle devine tout et se laisse faire sans poser de questions. Sauf qu'en deux semaines, celui dont elle était devenue l'apprentie ne prenait pas à cœur cet enseignement, et la plupart des choses qu'elle connaissait sur les Arts Mystiques, elle les tenait de Wong et des livres de la bibliothèque.

« Vous parlez de quel genre de menace exactement ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à y voir ? Je suis là pour apprendre à me contrôler et ne plus mettre d'autres personnes en danger, pourquoi mes capacités vous importent à ce point ? »

Stephen lutta, il lutta vraiment, mais le monstre tapi au fond de ses entrailles se mit à rugir avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'enrayer son cri. Ses iris se voilèrent de colère, et de quelque chose de plus amer, de plus incisif. Le genre de regard que l'on a pas envie de croiser, le genre de regard qu'elle lui avait elle-même lancé deux jours auparavant dans les ombres des étagères et des livres.

« Parce que c'est ton rôle, pour l'amour du ciel ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'on est des enfants de cœur, qu'on t'a amenée ici seulement pour t'apprendre à ne pas te brûler avec tes étincelles et qu'on te renvoie dans le monde ? »

Avec une moue blessée, le visage de Astrale se durcit.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer les babysitter ! Et toi, toi tu vas devoir comprendre que tout ça c'est ta vie maintenant ! »

Strange pointa un index accusateur dans sa direction. Il ne hurlait pas, mais tout son corps bouillonnait, et ses mains étaient parcourues de douloureux spasmes de colère.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es la Sorcière Suprême, et tu vas passer le restant de tes jours à t'entraîner et à te meurtrir pour sauver des gens qui ignoreront ton existence ! C'est ton destin, c'est comme ça, parce que l'Ancien t'a choisie toi, et même si ce n'est pas juste et que tu n'as rien demandé, tu vas devoir t'y plier ! »

À bout de souffle, il fit un pas dans sa direction, dominant l'adolescente de toute sa hauteur. Tétanisée, la jeune fille le fixait avec de grands yeux, ses prunelles orageuses crépitant sous les mandalas électriques qui s'y allumaient.

« Alors voilà en quoi ça te concerne ; tu vas devoir te battre contre des monstres et des entités venus d'autres dimensions, tu vas devoir affronter des sorciers surpuissants, des forces cosmiques et Mystiques qui pourraient t'engloutir d'un seul coup, pour protéger cette planète, parce que tu es celle à qui cela revient, et c'est indiscutable. Et si tu ne t'investis pas ne serait-ce qu'un minimum dans ton apprentissage, tu te feras massacrer au premier coup. Tu _dois_ être capable de porter cette responsabilité sur tes épaules et de tous nous assurer »

Strange plia l'échine, et saisit la jeune fille aux épaules avec une puissance faisant grincer ses phalanges. Astrale ne parlait pas, incapable d'émettre le moindre petit son. Alors le sorcier la regarda, il parcourut son corps et son visage du regard, ses cheveux bruns dont les racines immaculées descendaient jusqu'à ses pommettes, et s'étendaient chaque jour plus bas, ses iris anthracite à peine discernable sous les mandalas clignotant autour de ses pupilles, ses cernes, ses cicatrices, ses ecchymoses ; il observa ses joues creusées par la faim, son corps flottant sous sa tunique, comme terrassé par une fatigue qu'elle se refusait à montrer ; en bref, le tout qui lui hurlait à la figure qu'il avait raison depuis le début.

« Et quand je te vois... » susurra-t-il d'un ton cassant « Quand je te vois je me dis que tu n'en seras jamais capable. Et si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais mille fois préféré que tu ne trouve jamais le sanctuaire, parce que moi je suis mille fois capable d'assumer un rôle dont tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur »

Et le temps s'était comme suspendu, gelé tout autour d'eux. Le silence qui s'abattit semblait les étouffer, et un combat sans merci faisait rage entre leurs deux regards. Si Astrale avait pu, pendant un moment, espérer que Strange et elle pourraient un jour s'entendre, elle avait désormais la quasi certitude que rien au monde ne le permettrait jamais, parce que tout ce qu'il venait de lui cracher à la figure l'avait brûlée jusqu'à l'âme, d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée possible. Pendant une seconde, une minuscule, imperceptible seconde, elle se revit errant dans les rues de New-York, elle se revit dans les flammes, dans le chaos dont elle était responsable, et pensa qu'il avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû périr aussi ce jour là, disparaître.

L'instant d'après, c'était comme si un instinct nouveau se réveillait, et comme si elle perdait le contrôle de son corps. Lorsque la larme qui dévalait sa joue éclata sur le sol pavé de la cour, celui-ci se souleva, la peau de la jeune fille devint incandescente, des gerbes de magies explosant contre Stephen, qui la lâcha subitement et tituba deux mètres en arrière. C'était comme si le feu coulait dans ses veines, comme si elle l'avait repoussé de toute ses forces en propulsant tout sa haine dans sa direction sous forme de flammes mystiques sorties du plus profond d'elle-meme. Mais la sensation s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était née, et tous deux à bout de souffle, Strange et Astrale se fixaient comme deux canons, séparés par le nuage magique lancé par la jeune fille s'évanouissant dans l'air.

Elle n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs, elle en était certaine. Ce n'était pas elle, pas cette fois, c'était sorti d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre contrôle dessus, comme si les sceaux n'avaient n'avaient été là, et Strange l'avait deviné en même temps qu'elle lorsqu'il avait vu son regard se voiler une seconde avant l'incident. Et cet air réprobateur, il le connaissait bien, il l'avait lui-même côtoyé des mois durant lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé ici dans la peau de l'apprenti.

Ce regard coléreux et déçu, ce n'était pas celui de Astrale, c'était celui de l'Ancien, et il avait brûlé sa rétine d'une façon que le sorcier aurait été incapable d'exprimer.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Strange réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas, que ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui avait tailladé les viscères le jour où elle avait débarqué à New-York n'était jamais parti, et qu'il y avait définitivement plus dangereux en elle qu'une simple magie incontrôlée. Mais c'était trop tard, le seul et fragile lien qui subsistait entre eux venait d'être rompu par le tranchant des paroles de Stephen, et il le savait. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Et ils restèrent longtemps comme ça à se faire face dans le silence, comme deux inconnus étranglés de rancoeur, l'un réalisant son erreur bien trop tard, et l'autre ne désirant plus rien d'autre que disparaître et ne jamais refaire surface.

**À suivre...**


	10. Chapitre IX

Quarante-huit heures. Il pouvait s'en passer des choses, en quarante-huit heures. Un nombre inimaginable, inenvisageable même ; en quarante-huit heures, Strange avait déjà sauvé la vie de neuf patients dans des états plus critiques les uns que les autres, affronté des menaces mystiques, des sorciers maléfiques et vaincu une entité dimensionnelle démoniaque venue envahir le monde. Stephen avait l'habitude de tout gérer, tout le temps, d'avoir le contrôle permanent sur sa vie défilant à cent à l'heure de façon constante. Ce rythme de vie insoutenable, il l'avait acquit depuis longtemps lorsqu'il avait connu sa concrétisation en tant que médecin, et en avait fait une routine lorsqu'il était finalement devenu Maître des Arts Mystiques. Il avait parfois la sensation fugace de vivre comme un surhomme, d'avoir affronté tellement, vu et déploré tant de fois actions et pensées que plus personne sur Terre n'était capable de le comprendre. Ce n'était pourtant pas une chose dont il aimait se vanter, à vrai dire, c'était même une chose qui lui faisait diablement peur, et qui l'enfonçait dans son renfermement social un peu plus à chaque fois que cela s'imposait à lui.

Beaucoup de choses s'étant passées trop vite, s'accumulant au fond de lui, comme des traumatismes inconscients mais présents et rongeurs, qui finissent par ressortir à un moment ou un autre. Beaucoup de pression, beaucoup de remords, beaucoup de regrets, de non-dits et de paroles échappées. Beaucoup de choses oui, beaucoup de quarante-huit heures intenses au cours de sa vie tumultueuse, qui se répètent inlassablement sans que Stephen n'en voit le bout.

Ces quarante-huit heures là, celles qui le séparaient de sa dernière altercation avec son apprentie, il les avait vécues d'une étrange façon. Pas de corps éprouvé, pas de sommeil salvateur, de nuits de combat. En revanche, deux jours passés à réfléchir sans cesser une seconde, à lire, lire et relire des volumes en vieux sanskrits, à déchiffrer chaque mot encore et encore sans jamais voir la fin des doutes et des questionnements, c'était long. Oh que oui, deux jours d'intense Strange mania, c'était _interminable_. Et bon sang, que son esprit était fatigué.

Mais pour garder le moral, le sorcier se disait qu'il s'agissait envers et contre tout d'un mal nécessaire, et que c'était quelque part la seule façon qu'il avait d'apaiser ses sentiments contradictoires. C'était simple, il espérait qu'en répondant à la seule question qui le taraudait autant qu'elle hantait sa jeune apprentie, il pourrait se faire pardonner. Parce que oui, Strange était un véritable connard quand il s'y mettait, et il le savait. Même s'il avait enterrée cette sombre partie de sa personnalité au fond de lui, il restait quand même un égoïste prétentieux à l'orgueil démesuré, et il savait que bien malgré lui il pouvait blesser les autres en laissant la bête sortir. Penser sans prononcer, c'était une chose, mais à partir du moment où les mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, il dépassait un point de non-retour qu'il regrettait toujours d'avoir franchi, après que le temps ait apaisé sa colère.

Il s'était disputé avec Astrale, ce n'était pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière, mais ça restait tout de même une fissure dans leur fragile relation. Et Strange avait bien senti qu'il avait été trop loin, que quelque chose s'était inexorablement brisé dans cette cour, il y a deux jours, et qu'il était seul responsable si ça n'avait jamais collé entre eux. C'était une chose qu'il n'expliquait pas, un sentiment profond de rejet et de presqu'haine à l'égard d'une gamine qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais rencontrée auparavant. Un absurde mépris, un égoïsme infondé, tout un tas de mauvaises choses qui ressortaient de lui hors de contrôle chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche ou qu'elle le regardait. Et ça n'avait pas de sens, évidemment, et c'était cette incompréhension qui faisait office de mur, infranchissable, depuis le premier jour. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux semaines et deux jours qu'elle avait trouvé refuge à Kamar-Taj, et en deux semaines, leur relation de maître à élève n'avait connu absolument aucune amélioration, et avait même évolué vers la dégradation en un temps pratiquement record quand on connaissait les efforts que Strange mettait dans l'élévation de ses interactions sociales.

S'il ne s'était pas ressaisi, le sorcier était d'ailleurs presque sûr qu'il aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça avant de se réveiller et de se rendre compte du chemin qu'il leur faisait emprunter. Mais ce qu'il s'était produit, dans cette cour, il y a deux jours, lui avait collé une gifle tellement monumentale qu'il en peinait presque à reprendre ses esprits. Sa mémoire photographique avait figé l'instant comme un instantané, si bien que Stephen pouvait presque toujours le _sentir_. Elle l'avait fixé, ahurie, blessée, il en était sûr, après que le silence soit retombé entre eux. Il voyait encore les mandalas mystiques dans son regard, d'un bleu électrique, clignotant en s'intensifiant autour de ses pupilles, et puis d'un coup, sa disparition. Entre l'instant où son visage, comme figé dans un éclectique mélange d'émotions, s'était refermé et celui où la magie avait jailli d'elle comme si chacune de ses cellules avait explosé, quelque chose s'était mué dans son regard, quelque chose de terrifiant.

Strange n'était pas superstitieux, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais son instinct, lui, était tout ce en quoi il avait d'avantage foi qu'en lui même. Son instinct avait senti l'arrivée de la jeune fille dans sa vie avant même que celle-ci ne toque aux portes du Sanctuaire, et si ce terrible pressentiment s'était étouffé pendant quelques temps, il avait grandi de façon exponentielle dès l'instant où il avait retrouvé une autre personne dans le regard de son apprentie. C'était l'Ancien, cette puissante terrassante dans ces prunelles anthracites, c'était l'Ancien et sa colère, son mécontentement, sa déception. C'était l'Ancien à n'en pas douter, comme si elle avait pris le contrôle du corps de Astrale pour une seconde, pour le rappeler à l'ordre en le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Strange ne l'expliquait pas, c'était comme ça, il savait ce qu'il avait vu, et son instinct le lui hurlait.

C'était donc la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfermé au Sanctuaire de New-York pendants deux jours. D'avantage qu'à cogiter, il avait passé tout son temps à éplucher le moindre livre qui se trouvait entre les murs du Saint des Saints, à traduire, à étudier comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis sa propre arrivée à Kamar-Taj. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en tirait ? Nada, rien, que dalle, niet, le vide. C'était à s'en tordre les neurones.

Même pas l'ombre d'une piste, l'ébauche d'une possibilité. Il voulait comprendre, et pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps, il en était purement incapable. Fatigué par tout ça, il avait échoué dans le grand fauteuil en vieux cuir qui trônait dans le salon (enfin, la pièce qui s'en rapprochait le plus), un semblant de migraine lui tapant contres les tempes et dévoré par une irritante frustration. Jetant sans ménagement le dernier volume de ce foutu Sanctuaire dans les airs, il l'entendit s'écraser dans les remous velouteux de sa cape mystique, qui le rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'il ne finisse au sol. Si elle avait eut des yeux, elle l'aurait probablement foudroyé du regard, mais à dire vrai Strange n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Il avait tout lu, et ne savait plus où donner de la tête ; chaque échec amenait son lot de doutes et de questions, et bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela l'agaçait.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? » marmonna-t-il en regardant sa cape déposer le livre sur la table basse, l'air profondément ennuyé. « Vas-y, dis moi. Au point où j'en suis... »

Flottant en directement de la porte, le vêtement tordit le coin de son col pour indiquer le couloir menant aux portes liant le Sanctum Sancturum à Kamar-Taj, et Strange soupira. Il y avait pensé, bien sûr, et pourtant sa motivation à y retourner après les récents événements était aussi basse que pouvait l'être la température de la banquise. Et pourtant il sentait qu'il allait devoir se faire violence, parce que toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait étaient très probablement tapies dans la bibliothèque de la retraite mystique, à attendre qu'il se décide à aller les chercher et les dévoiler au grand jour. Un choix cornélien à faire entre raison et sentiments, que la première finirait forcément par emporter.

D'une lenteur trahissant son ressentiment, Strange se leva, lissa les plis qu'avaient fait les tissus de sa tunique bleue, et s'engagea dans le couloir à sa gauche, directement en quittant la pièce. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard il faisait face à la gigantesque porte, recouverte de gravures mystiques et anciennes taillées à même la roche. À sa droite, un globe fondu dans un mélange savant d'or et de bronze pivota, enclenchant un lourd et infini roulement d'engrenages. Une aura électrisante se répandit dans l'atmosphère, lançant un imperceptible frisson dans la nuque de Strange. L'ouverture du passage lui faisait toujours le même effet, et aujourd'hui, cette sensation était particulièrement puissante. Il sentait la magie couler sur son épiderme comme de l'eau sur sur le plastique hydrofuge d'un parapluie. C'était délectable, et ça apaisait invariablement le mécontentement du sorcier.

Lorsque le passage s'ouvrît enfin sur la Salle des Portes de Kamar-Taj, Stephen prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans la retraite mystique, où un calme religieux s'était imposé. Il était très tôt au Népal, l'heure à laquelle les apprentis les plus motivés sortaient s'entraîner sous le vent froid de la mi-Mai, et où les autres maîtres et initiés dormaient ou se consacraient à la méditation et à l'étude des grimoires. C'était une bonne chose, selon lui, car cela réduisait considérablement le risque qu'il croise Wong, voire même Astrale. C'était lâche de le penser, mais Strange ne voulait voir personne, et c'est avec cet objectif précis qu'il fendit les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque.

Il ne rencontra sur sa routes que quelques gens qu'il avait déjà aperçus auparavant mais ne connaissait pas, qui lui adressèrent des hochements de tête respectueux et qui passèrent leur chemin sans rien lui demander. Heureusement pour lui, l'escalier descendant vers les sous-sols du temple était tout prêt, et un silence rassurant en provenait, ce dont il se délecta en dévalant les marches d'un pas souple. La bibliothèque était pratiquement déserte, et sans même accorder un regard en direction des apprentis présents, il emprunta le petit couloir menant à la section des Maîtres.

Une étrange nostalgie s'empara de lui lorsqu'il fit face aux rangées abritant les livres sacrés et interdits de Kamar-Taj. Il ne visitait pas souvent cette section, voire jamais, et pourtant l'atmosphère du lieu l'avait imprimé dans sa mémoire. Effleurant les couvertures épaisses des volumes anciens, il se délecta du mysticisme se dégageant des ornements et des pierres précieuses les recouvrant, entravés par des chaînes censées protéger leurs secrets. Il se disait que s'il devait trouver quelque chose de précis sur l'apparition de l'Ancien, ce ne pouvait être qu'ici, et cela l'arrangeait bien.

Stephen commença à parcourir les titres des yeux dans le silence, lorsqu'une présence subite étendit son ombre face à lui. Lentement, il se retourna.

« Strange »

L'air pincé qu'arborait le gardien fit grimacer le sorcier, qui avait espéré échapper à Wong pour aujourd'hui encore. Mais le connaissant, c'était un espoir bien futile. C'était à croire que celui-ci pouvait sentir sa présence aussitôt qu'il mettait un pied dans ce foutu Sanctuaire.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Beyoncé »

Mais imperméable à ses sarcasmes, Wong resta d'une affolante neutralité.

« Tu comptes disparaître deux jours chaque fois que tu te dispute avec ton apprentie ? »

Cynisme et sérieux. Voilà qui lui avait manqué.

« Je n'ai pas disparu, j'ai fait des recherches au Sanctuaire de New-York, et ça m'a pris plus de temps que nécessaire »

Strange espéra, pendant un moment, qu'il réussirait à éluder la question de Wong et éviter le sujet le plus fâcheux, à savoir la dispute en question. Mais au regard blasé que lui lança le gardien, le sorcier devina qu'il n'y échapperai pas, et laissa tomber son masque d'ironique compulsif en même temps qu'il soupirait de lassitude.

« Elle t'en a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gravement, il acquiesça.

« Je sais que vous entretenez une relation conflictuelle, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Ça avait même l'air de la motiver à te faire taire »

Strange ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« Cependant, ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours semble l'avoir plus que retournée »

Stephen aurait voulu faire comme si cela lui était égal, mais au fond de lui, il sentait que cela couvait quelque chose de plus important que tous les conflits qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille jusqu'à présent. Et comme il s'en voulait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre un air concerné, que Wong apprécia dans une certaine mesure. Au moins, il se souciait d'elle.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Wong sentait la prudence que mettait Stephen dans chaque mot, l'hésitation dans son ton d'ordinaire toujours assuré.

« Peu de choses, en vérité. Elle a cependant émit l'idée de quitter Kamar-Taj... »

Les yeux de Strange s'arrondirent de surprise, alors qu'il sentait au fond de son être ses paroles se mettre à résonner. C'était donc ça, c'était donc ce qu'il avait de mieux à enseigner à cette gamine ? Qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en aller, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à sa présence, quand bien même elle était importante, quand bien même elle avait besoin d'aide ?

C'était comme si tout à coup un projecteur avait mis le feu à tout ce qu'il tentait de terrer dans l'ombre, et sa rancoeur fondait si vite que c'était presque comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Le choc de cette révélation passée, le sorcier se passa une main pleine de fatigue et de lassitude sur le visage. Wong, silencieux, le fixait toujours, mais la réprobation dans son regard s'était apaisée.

« J'ai été beaucoup trop loin... »

« En effet. Je me demande ce que tu as pu lui dire qui puisse la pousser à de tels extrêmes, elle qui s'est pourtant beaucoup investie dans sa formation jusqu'à présent... »

« Des horreurs » murmura Strange, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Le silence des lieux les enveloppa un instant, régna en maître sur la pièce entière.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle souffrirait, qu'elle blesserait et qu'elle serait toujours seule, parce que c'est ce que les sorciers font... que jamais elle n'aurait les épaules pour se telles responsabilités, que sa faiblesse nous finirait... je ne sais pas, Wong, c'est juste sorti d'un coup... »

Soupir.

« C'était une accumulation de colère, agacement, de frustration, un débordement que je ne sait pas définir... Personne ne ferait avoir le droit de lui dire ce genre de chose étant donné sa situation, encore moins moi... et pourtant... Je ne sais pas, Wong. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...»

Wong savait, lui, ce qu'était ce sentiment qui tiraillait Stephen depuis le premier jour, et qui l'avait poussé à se montrer de plus en plus odieux avec Astrale jusqu'à franchir le poing de non-retour. Il le savait depuis bien longtemps.

« De la jalousie, Strange. C'est la jalousie qui pourrit ton esprit »

Comme sonné, le regard du sorcier vacilla et se perdit dans les ombres des étagères. C'était un mot dur à entendre, et pourtant, qui résumait à lui seul la tempête d'émotions contradictoires qui le secouaient depuis plus de deux semaines. C'était le nom que portaient ses crises de colères, sa mauvaise foi répétées et cet agacement incontrôlé face à toutes les questions et actions de l'adolescente. C'était la jalousie à l'état brut qui l'avait rendu nauséeux au point qu'il veuille la chasser du Sanctuaire à l'instant où elle y était apparu, parce qu'il avait senti qu'elle possédait quelque chose que lui n'aurait jamais vraiment. C'était cette même jalousie qui le prenait au corps et lui souillait la peau pendant les entrainements, brûlait sa langue à chaque sarcasme prononcé, chaque humiliation croupissant dans ses paroles. Strange avait rarement été jaloux de qui que ce soit dans sa vie, car, si l'on mettait à part son orgueil démesuré et son égo, il avait toujours tout eu et tout à se faire envier. Enfant, il pouvait tout faire, prenait des cours de peinture, de piano, de théâtre, de danse, d'escrime et de sport ; il allait à l'école apprendre des choses qu'on enseignait aux enfants ayant deux fois son âge, il impressionnait tout le monde, petits comme grands, et s'était toujours satisfait de sa réussite. En grandissant son humilité était partie en fumée aussi vite que les commérages et les rumeurs de couloir, et de l'adolescence jusqu'à la fin de ses études supérieures, rien d'autre n'avait compté à part sa réussite dans la vie. Et il avait brillé, avant de tout perdre.

Strange ne faisait que le réaliser, mais il lui semblait tout à coup que cette enfant, n'avait rien à voir avec le commun des mortel. Soudain il réalisait qu'elle lui ressemblait d'une façon tellement abrupte que sa conscience même voulait le nier, qu'elle aussi avait souffert et souffrait encore des épreuves d'une vie à laquelle elle aspirait étrangère, une vie que Stephen n'aurait jamais été capable d'assumer à sa place. À seize ans, lui, se délectait de sa supériorité face à tous les autres étudiants plus âgés de son école, pouvait séduire n'importe quelle fille d'un simple coup d'œil et en dépit d'attirer la sympathie de ses camarades, attisait l'admiration de ses professeur. Et elle, à seize ans, se retrouvait seule avec elle même à l'autre bout du monde, avec une pression courant ses veines risquant de la faire exploser à tout moment.

S'il avait du mal à accepter au fond de lui qu'une jeune fille de cet âge acquiert par hasard un pouvoir pour lequel il avait du se battre à en saigner, il réalisait qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas voulu si elle avait eu le choix. Parce que bien sûr, ce n'était pas le hasard, et Strange le savait, il le sentait jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. On avait choisi de lui attribuer un pouvoir et une responsabilité pour laquelle Strange se serait damné, en dépit de tout ce qu'il pourrait en dire, et seulement parce que personne à part lui n'aurait put lui apporter le savoir et l'expérience unique l'ayant forgé.

Troublante évidence, oui. Strange était jaloux de tout chez cette adolescente, tout en sachant dans quelle souffrance elle devait être plongée.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, ce jour là... » murmura le sorcier, sous le regard impassible de Wong. « Il s'est passé quelque chose quand tout est sorti, quand la dispute s'est terminée... »

Empli de trouble, il se leva, son regard balayant la pièce, comme si un haussement de sourcil suffirait à lui apporter le savoir et les réponses. Et puis, comme frappé d'un éclair de lucidité, il se tourna vers le gardien et fit rouler ses phalanges.

« C'était l'Ancien, dans son regard. J'en suis certain Wong, je l'ai vu et je l'ai senti comme je te vois à l'instant... »

Piqué par la curiosité et le scepticisme, Wong fronça les sourcils.

« Que dis-tu, Strange...? »

« Lorsque les derniers mots sont sortis de ma bouche, une vague de magie m'a propulsé en arrière. Et crois moi, Astrale aurait été absolument incapable de contrôler une déflagration pareille, c'était à la fois soudain et parfaitement contrôlé »

Encore plus perturbé, le gardien grimaça.

« Son regard Wong, il a changé, d'un seul coup. Une seconde plus tard elle avait l'air de se réveiller après s'être évanouie, son changement d'attitude était marqué par tout un tas de... tout un tas de symptômes, de caractéristiques »

Désormais frénétique, Strange agitait ses mains et ses bras autour de lui, tentait de mimer ses propos pour leur illustrer un sens.

« c'était comme une manifestation mineure d'un trouble soudain de la personnalité, comme quand une personne bipolaire passe d'une émotion à une autre ou une personne atteinte d'Alzheimer perdant subitement tout souvenir... »

Dépassé, Wong finit par lever ses mains en l'air pour freiner Strange dans son monologue. Si le sorcier se mettait à faire une analyse quasi scientifique de ce qu'il avait vraisemblablement perçu chez la jeune fille, c'était que quelque chose s'était réellement produit. Ou alors, Strange devenait fou, mais Wong avait confiance en l'instinct de l'ancien chirurgien, et était bien placé pour savoir qu'il avait tendance à viser juste du premier coup.

« Quel rapport avec l'Ancien ? »

Prenant une seconde pour calmer la tempête de réflexion dans son esprit, Strange inspira et expira profondément.

« Je pense que l'apparition des pouvoirs de Astrale elle liée à la mort de l'Ancien. Tu t'en étais douté, dès son arrivée à New-York, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wong acquiesça.

« Tout a démarré pour elle il y a quelques mois tout au plus, peu de temps après la mort de l'Ancien. Ses pouvoirs sont tellement incontrôlables qu'il a fallut un sceau pour les maîtriser, admet que ce n'est pas commun pour une apprentie aussi jeune... »

« À quoi penses-tu, Strange ? »

« Un genre de réincarnation mystique ? Je n'en sais rien, j'ai passé les deux derniers jours à écumer les livres du Sanctuaire sans rien trouver. Même pas une piste, que dalle ! »

« Tu penses que l'Ancien aurait transmis ses pouvoirs au moment de sa mort ? Aussi simplement ? »

Désormais pleinement plongé dans ses réflexions, Wong se mettait à arpenter la pièce à pas lents. Plus il écoutait Strange lui parler, et plus des détails lui revenaient en mémoire, infimes, imperceptibles sur le moment, et qui pourtant, une fois rassemblés, formaient un lot impressionnant de petites preuves allant dans le sens des hypothèses du maître.

« Mieux, je pense que l'Ancien est en elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle ne lui a pas seulement transmis ses pouvoirs mais fait corps avec son esprit. Son inconscient, peut-être ? »

Stephen s'écorchait Les méninges à tenter de trouver un sens à ce qui n'en avait pourtant pas. Son esprit cartésien voulait toujours trouver une explication scientifiquement et médicalement acceptable, et pourtant mysticisme magique et sciences étaient loin de bien s'associer. Il réfléchissait, tournait l'idée en boucle dans sa tête, et pourtant cela ne voulait rien dire. Bon sang, il était médecin et se mettait à parler de réincarnation. L'ironie le poussait au bord du précipice.

« C'est peut-être comme ça que les sorciers suprêmes se succèdent ? »

Wong, concentré et concerné, hocha la tête à la négative.

« De ce que j'ai appris des livres et du savoir gardé ici, il n'a jamais été question de transmettre ses pouvoirs au sens littéral du terme. Les sorciers suprêmes choisissaient leurs apprentis, et à terme, leur confiaient la sauvegarde du Multivers, mais ceux-ci suivaient une formation comme toute autre... »

Un silence contrarié s'installa.

« ...cependant, la dernière succession remonte à bien longtemps. L'Ancien était sorcière suprême depuis une durée que personne n'a jamais su définir précisément, probablement plusieurs siècles... »

L'évocation sous-entendue du lien entre la défunte et la Dimension noire arracha un frisson étrange à Strange, qui s'enfonça dans le mutisme. Tout portait à croire que l'Ancien n'avait aucun lien avait Astrale et pourtant... pourtant Strange était sur de ce qu'il avait vu. Certain.

« Je devrais peut-être... »

Mais Wong, d'une perspicacité rare, l'arrêta avant qu'il ne poursuive.

« Non. Laisse lui quelques jours, après votre dernière confrontation je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, l'initier à la méditation et l'étude des livres, cela apaisera les tensions qui la tiraillent »

Buté mais heurté dans son entreprise, Strange préféra acquiescer en silence, recouvrant une mine légèrement tordue de contrariété.

« Épluche les ouvrages de la section des maîtres, cherche des réponses à tes questions. Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? »

« Certain. Je l'ai vu Wong. Comme je te vois »

« Dans ce cas je vais essayer de rassembler des témoignages des anciens volumes de cette section. Je ne promet rien Strange, mais je vais mettre le savoir de ton côté »

Stephen hocha la tête, se tournant vers les étagères, englobant et décortiquant la pièce d'un seul regard. Une minute plus tard la section des Maîtres était silencieuse et vide, ses secrets patiemment tapis au fond des pages et entre les lignes des livres qu'elle abritait. Soudain il se sentait brûler d'une détermination rarement aussi ardente chez lui, armé de patience et de certitudes. S'il y avait des réponses, il les trouverait. Et il espérait que, peut-être, trouver pour cette jeune fille des explications à son malheur serait un moyen pour lui de le mener vers la rédemption et une forme d'expiation.

Peut être qu'avec les mêmes mots qu'il avait utilisé pour briser leur fragile relation, il pourrait rafistoler ce lien sectionné et repartir de zéro avec elle. Il le voulait.

Pire, il le fallait.

**À suivre... **


	11. Chapitre X PART I

Stephen avait l'impression de replonger dans ses années d'internat à l'école de médecine la tête la première, et pour le peu dont il voulait bien se souvenir, c'était loin, _très loin_, d'être une bonne chose. Cependant, la différence entre la semaine écoulée et son passé universitaire, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de travail à fournir que durant les quatre derniers jours. Cloîtré dans ses recherches au point d'en perdre le sommeil, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans les études approfondies des écrits de la section des maîtres, et comme il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il cherchait vraiment, il avait jonglé entre le Sanctuaire de New-York et Kamar-Taj tout en lisant tous les livres qu'il avait sous la main et qui lui semblaient susceptibles de contenir des infos utiles.

Sans surprise, la très grande majorité des volumes ne lui avaient rien apporté du tout, et pour les quelques indices et pistes potentielles qu'il avait trouvé de temps à autre, la complexité des traductions et l'ancienneté des textes n'avaient fait que le mener dans des impasses. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux.

Pourtant, Strange était quelqu'un de méthodique : ne pouvant plus vraiment compter sur sa façon cartésienne de réfléchir et sa mémoire photographique dans de telles conditions de travail, il avait fait les choses bien et consigné tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans un vieux cahier petits carreaux. Si l'on omettait les disputes sans queues ni tête entre lui et son imbecile de cape vivante, qui devait écrire à sa place puisque Stephen ne pouvait pas utiliser ses mains, et les quelques autres crises de nerfs passagères ayant servi à évacuer sa frustration grandissante, tout s'était plus ou moins bien déroulé. Des questions, Strange en avait des centaines, certaines troubles et futiles, d'autres plus importantes, qui avaient été listées afin de faciliter l'orientation de sa documentation. Et pourtant, en dépit de toute l'énergie que le sorcier avait mis dans ce travail, il n'en résultait rien du tout. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Même un écumage intensif de la sphère _Google_, l'ayant amené à se perdre dans les tréfonds d'internet, n'avait rien fourni de concret. Et dieu savait le temps qu'il y avait passé, et la patience que cela lui avait demandé, tellement qu'il en avait eu des crampes dans les avant-bras et que son historique internet en avait fait planter son ordinateur. D'un autre côté, il devait bien avouer avoir écarté quelques pistes et lu certains paragraphes de vieux sanskrit en diagonale, trop désespérément à la recherche de l'évidence pour se soucier de chaque minuscule détail. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait bien lu quelque chose d'interessant dans un livre, sans pour autant y accorder vraiment d'importance. Quelque chose à propos de transmissions de pouvoirs, d'hérédité et de magie, quelque chose dont il n'avait rien retenu de concret sinon la trace d'une lecture bâclée.

Strange fronça les sourcils, son regard azur incisif découpant lentement les pages noircies de son cahier à recherche du regard. Et si il avait raté quelque chose ? Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait rien pu manquer de plausible et potentiellement révélateur, il avait un esprit bien trop analytique et une stratégie cérébrale de saisie d'informations trop fine et élaborée pour que cela soit possible, cependant, il devait bien avouer avoir toujours eu tendance à écarter les options les moins intéressantes chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à un dilemme. Hors, s'il avait bien appris quelque chose depuis qu'il était devenu maître des Arts Mystiques, c'était que parfois, la solution pouvait se trouver là où on l'attendait le moins.

Soudain déterminé, le sorcier bondit hors de son fauteuil et balançant d'un coup de bras tout ce qui s'entassait sur la table directement sur le sol. Son vacarme dût attirer l'attention de sa cape flottante puisque celle-ci émergea depuis le couloir moins d'une seconde après que Strange se soit lancé à corps perdu dans la recherche de ce livre qui recelait peut-être des réponses insoupçonnées. Cependant, comme celle ci était de nature susceptible, et que dans un excès de frustration, Stephen lui avait crié des insanités bien étranges, elle préféra s'immobiliser à l'entrée de la pièce, stagnant comme un fantôme de velours au cœur de la demie-obscurité de ce matin de Mai. Se tournant dans sa direction, Strange ne manqua pas de démontrer son agacement.

« Ça y est, tu as enfin terminé de bouder dans ton coin ? »

Le vêtement demeura immobile, bien qu'un pli fâcheux froissa son col. Si cette cape avait eu des yeux, Strange aurait probablement pu y voir défiler tout un tas de noms d'oiseaux très créatifs. Heureusement pour lui, cependant, cela ne restait rien d'autre qu'un manteau magique un peu trop expressif à son goût.

« Si tu restes plantée là je vais finir par te remettre dans cette foutue vitrine où je t'ai trouvée. Viens plutôt m'aider à chercher ce livre dont j'ai oublié le titre »

Retournant à sa fouille, Strange n'accorda pas un regard de plus dans la direction de la cape, et celle du finit par se décider à le rejoindre après une minute de flottement (au sens littéral du terme). Le Sorcier furetait partout, cherchait désespérément les premières de couvertures, détaillait les premières pages pour être sûr de ne pas manquer ce qu'il cherchait, se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait attention à chaque détail pour l'obtention de réponses qu'il pensait absolument capitales. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, d'être aussi peu méticuleux, négligent au point d'en oublier le titre d'un ouvrage ayant retenu son attention, mais à sa décharge, la fatigue accumulée du manque de sommeil, la frustration et la contrariété ayant suivie son altercation avec son apprentie le tenaient au corps depuis bien quatre jours, et il commençait à vraiment étouffer. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte finalement, c'était de pouvoir trouver des réponses et retourner à Kamar-Taj, ensuite, il aviserait.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer de retrouver l'objet convoité, on lui tapota sur l'épaule. La cape tendait dans sa direction un épais volume aux reliures pourpres et dorées, dont le titre figurant autrefois sur la tranche avait été effacé par le temps. S'en emparant, Strange l'ouvrit à une page aléatoire, et reconnut les enluminures d'un dessin représentant l'équilibre des chakras, ce qui le poussa à soupirer de soulagement.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux »

Le sorcier prit le temps de s'asseoir dans une position humainement confortable et inspira profondément avant de commencer à feuilleter les pages les unes après les autres, mettant cette fois toute sa concentration au profit de sa recherche. Le silence se réinstalla doucement dans la grande pièce, troublé parfois par le passage d'un véhicule dans la rue passant devant le sanctuaire. Il était tôt, et à cette heure là, Greenwich village était encore à moitié endormi, offrant à Strange un répit dont son cerveau avait bien besoin pour réussir à se concentrer.

Finalement, après une longue minute d'étude minutieuse des différents chapitres, il retrouva enfin la page qui avait attiré son attention, un peu cornée en haut à droite et froissée comme si quelqu'un s'était endormi dessus. Strange la relut cinq fois d'affilée, afin d'être sûr de bien enregistrer toutes les informations, et fronça les sourcils en découvrant le dessin d'illustration au dos du paragraphe. Ce livre était ancien, sûrement bien plus que tous ceux qu'il avait étudié à proprement parlé, et était essentiellement rempli de données erronées ou ayant été corrigées et retransmises plus justement avec le temps et les âges. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'y avait pas accordé plus d'attention que cela, lui qui avait toujours été très adepte des nouvelles technologies n'aimait pas faire un bond dans le passé.

Cela dit, ce livre était aussi le seul, et il en était certain, à mentionner l'hérédité du titre de sorcier suprême de façon directe et non détournée. Il semblait que ce sujet était comme un tabou, tut dans la plupart des livres ou soigneusement évité dans la plupart des autres, comme si l'Ancien avait été en fonction si longtemps que le savoir lié à son rôle s'était perdu dans le passé. Strange ne savait pas grand chose d'elle, personne ne savait rien de toute façon, et les livres ne lui avaient jamais rien apporté de plus que ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire de son vivant. Des rumeurs circulaient, des rumeurs sur ses véritables pouvoirs, des rumeurs sur ses origines et sur le nombre d'années qu'elle avait passé à veiller sur le monde et l'équilibre mystique, quitte à en briser les règles. Qui savait combien de temps elle avait passé en haut de la pyramide ; un siècle, un millénaire, peut-être plus ?

Et de tout ce que le sorcier avait pu trouver, dans les sanctuaires, à Kamar-Taj, des premières étagères aux tréfonds de la section des maîtres, et même des livres que Wong gardait précieusement cachés de la vue de tous, aucun n'avait jamais employé le mot _Sorcier Suprême _écrit noir sur Blanc comme dans cet ouvrage. Et Stephen se sentait à la fois si près et si loin de la solution qu'il en perdait ses cheveux. Il avait beau relire la page à l'infini, ce qu'il lisait ne faisait toujours aucun sens, parce que, évidemment, il lui manquait des informations. Des informations que seule Astrale serait en mesure de lui fournir.

Décidé à aller au bout des choses, cette fois, et sans se défiler, Strange se redressa et étira longuement son dos avant de faire craquer ses articulations. À peine eut-il le temps d'amorcer un pas en direction de la porte sud que Wong, le souffle court, fit irruption dans la pièce. Surpris, Strange recula d'un pas, avant de ramasser l'ouvrage monopolisant ses pensées et de le montrer au Gardien.

« Ah, Beyoncé ! Tu tombes bien, j'étais justement sur le point de retourner à Kamar-Taj, j'ai peut-être trouvé des informations dans tout ces livres que j'étudie depuis quatre jours ; enfin, des informations, disons plutôt des pistes à peu près exploitables, compte tenu de l'inutilité flagrante de vos bibliothèques mystiques dès qu'il s'agit d'autre chose que des bouquins d'herboristerie et de manuels de sanskrit... »

« Strange »

L'interruption sectionna la réflexion du sorcier aussi sec que s'il s'était prit un coup de scalpel, et son regard rencontra celui de Wong. Le sorcier n'aimait pas cet air imperméable que le gardien arborait, cette lueur soucieuse au fond de ses prunelles, cette façon (trop) familière qu'il avait de se tenir quand quelque chose le préoccupait. Il sentait soudain qu'il ne débarquait pas au sanctuaire pour lui demander des nouvelles et boire une tasse de thé, mais qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus sérieux. Quelque chose de grave, peut être.

Et comme si la flamme ne s'était jamais éteinte, le brasier caractéristique de ce mauvais pressentiment qui tordait les entrailles de Strange depuis le premier jour se remit à brûler à l'en priver d'oxygène. Strange recouvra alors son sérieux, et la fatigue sur ses épaules s'envola comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Comme si elle avait senti la tension dans l'air, la cape de lévitation se rapprocha de son propriétaire.

« Ton apprentie, Stephen. Je commence à m'inquiéter, son comportement est étrange depuis le début de la semaine... »

« Étrange comment ? »

« Elle ne mange que peu, et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne dort plus non plus. Elle a l'air constamment agitée, sensible à la moindre petite chose, au point d'en devenir instable »

Ahuri, Strange cligna lentement des paupières.

« Comment ça, instable ? Je ne suis parti que depuis quatre jours ! »

« Crois moi, Stephen, quelque chose cloche, et je doute qu'elle en soit elle-même consciente. Quelque chose change chez elle, ses cheveux ont blanchi de bien vingt centimètres en seulement trois jours, et sa santé semble se fragiliser de façon anormalement rapide »

Soucieux, Strange baissa les yeux vers le livre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Son esprit se mettait à gamberger à toute vitesse.

« Je ne suis pas médecin, Stephen, mais je connais bien la magie. Et quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose est sur le point d'arriver, quelque chose d'énorme qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois là à ce moment là »

La seconde qui suivit lui parut aussi longue que si elle avait duré vingt-quatre heure, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Strange avait recouvert sa tenue de sorcier et sa cape s'était vissée sur ses épaules comme une pièce d'armure.

« N'en dis pas plus, je te suis »

Lui adressant un hochement de tête reconnaissant, Wong fit volte face et se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction du couloir menant aux portes de transfert. Strange, alors qu'il le suivait à grandes enjambées, se mettait soudain à imaginer le pire. Il avait lu des choses, dans tous ces livres, qui en feraient pâlir les soldats les plus aguerris et les rescapés de guerre ; des choses qui lui avait même parues si invraisemblablement terribles qu'il ne les avait même pas crues possibles, pour la plupart d'entre elles. Et il y avait ce pressentiment au fond de lui, cette affreuse sensation de tiraillement et de brûlure qui le tenaillait depuis des semaines, qui se réveillait soudain comme un dragon après un long sommeil.

Wong avait raison, quelque chose allait arriver, il le savait, il le _sentait_.

Le temps que Strange réussisse à rassembler ses pensées, ils étaient arrivés devant la grande porte et Wong activait le passage leur permettant de rejoindre la retraite Mystique. Aussitôt qu'ils se retrouvèrent entre les murs de Kamar-Taj, une jeune femme à la peau tannée par le soleil se dirigea vers eux, l'air elle aussi soucieusement agitée.

« Mina ? »

Déglutissant, la dénommée lança un regard en biais à Strange avant de se tourner vers Wong.

« C'est la jeune fille, elle... »

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Stephen, sans même prendre la peine de saluer l'initiée. Celle-ci ne s'en formula pas.

« Dans la cour principale », se contenta-t-d'elle d'ajouter.

Aussitôt que son cerveau eut traité l'information, Strange se remit en marche, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide et ferme en direction des petits escaliers dérobés sur sa gauche. Il avait tant arpenté ces couloirs qu'il en avait découvert des recoins obscurs et des raccourcis pour traverser tout le temple sans croiser personne et sans perdre de temps. Et pour ce qu'il en savait, la situation actuelle exigeait qu'il se dépêche de rejoindre la cour. En pilote automatique, il s'enfonça dans les ombres des marches en colimaçon et Wong n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un semblant de murmure que Strange s'était effacé.

Le temps commençait à courir, et même s'il ne le savait pas encore, les heures critiques qui allaient suivre marqueraient un tournant sans précédent dans la nouvelle vie de son apprentie, aussi bien que dans la sienne. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

À suivre...


	12. Chapitre X PART II

En seulement une minutes de marche intensive à travers l'intégralité du temple, le sorcier eut pourtant le temps d'envisager tous les scénarios du monde. Et malgré ça, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder fixe et déterminée dans sa tête, c'était ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Astrale. Il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il serait face à elle, de comment les choses allaient évoluer. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir passé les quatre derniers jours cloîtré dans sa lecture pour rien, et surtout qu'elle serait en état de l'écouter, ce qui était peu sûr, compte tenu des inquiétudes flagrantes de Wong et des autres sorciers présents à Kamar-Taj.

Bifurquant à droite, il fonça à toute vitesse vers les larges portes ouvertes sur la cour principale, dont il pouvait déjà voir l'énorme cloche de bronze et les apprentis s'exercer à la pratique de la magie par petits groupes bien organisés. À la seconde même où il fut dehors, il fut obligé de fermer les yeux et de porter les mains à son visage pour se protéger de la lumière. Il débarquait d'un New-York nuageux où le soleil était à peine levé, et où il avait passé quatre-vingt dix pour cent de son temps dans le noir à lire des vieux livres, et à Katmandou, le soleil était encore haut malgré l'approche de la fin d'après midi. Aveuglé, il jura silencieusement contre ses réflexes oculaires à la con et prit une seconde ou deux pour s'acclimater à la luminosité agressive du ciel.

Mais aussitôt ses paupières rouvertes, il scanna l'intégralité de la cour, jusqu'à ce que son regard effleure la silhouette d'une jeune fille accroupie près de l'arche menant au parvis supérieur de l'aile nord du temple. Strange s'approcha alors d'une démarche déterminée, et une dizaine de mètre avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'adolescente, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Deux choses le frappèrent alors brusquement, le foudroyèrent tant et si bien qu'il en resta presque figé sur la place.

La première, ce fut la blancheur éclatante de ses cheveux, qui s'étalait presque jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire. Wong lui avait dit que la couleur avait gagné du terrain, et bien sûr Strange avait remarqué que depuis son arrivée à Kamar-Taj, l'apparence de la jeune fille se mettait à changer. Mais de voir ses cheveux passer ainsi d'une couleur à l'autre, perdre tous leurs pigments, comme si la mélanine mourrait, cela n'avait rien de naturel. Le contraste était frappant, et constater qu'en moins d'une semaine les cheveux de la jeune fille avaient perdu de leur Brun chocolat sur bien dix centimètres lui faisait tout drôle.

La seconde, bien plus vague et bien plus étrange, ne lui sauta pas aux yeux directement, bien qu'il lui était impossible de l'ignorer. C'était comme un changement flou, dans son aura, dans la force qu'elle dégageait. Strange ne savait pas vraiment, c'était peut être qu'il la trouvait maigrie, anormalement pâle, bizarrement tremblotante dans sa démarche. Même de loin, ses prunelles pers lui paraissaient plus claires, d'un bleu plus pur et plus limpide, à croire que ses iris s'étaient sensiblement effacées.

Dès l'instant où elle l'aperçut, la jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds et fonça d'un pas à peine mesuré dans la direction du sorcier, qui avait indiciblement ralenti son rythme de marche. Strange n'avait pas besoin d'être dans sa tête pour deviner qu'elle bouillonnait de colère, c'était presque si sa rage ne transpirait pas à grosses gouttes des pores de sa peau diaphane. Et il avait raison, de s'arrêter, car cela laissait à la jeune fille quelques mètres de plus pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions qui commençaient à déborder et échapper à son plein contrôle.

Les quatre derniers jours avaient été étrangement difficiles à vivre, si longs qu'ils lui avaient paru durer des semaines. Hantée par les paroles du sorcier à son égard, elle n'avait eu de cesse que de ruminer à ce propos pendant des heures et des heures au point d'en perdre toute concentration. Elle s'était tuée à la tâche le lendemain, s'était entraînée dans la cour en se poussant à bout si longtemps qu'elle avait été obligée de s'allonger à même le sol en pierre pour ne pas vomir. Les nuits avaient été longues, interminables ; noires et vides de tout. C'était comme si le sommeil ne lui apportait plus de repos, et la nourriture plus d'énergie, comme si finalement son corps s'était mis en autarcie pour la laisser barboter dans ses effluves de fatigue et de débordement émotionnel, face à elle même, avec pour seule consolation le silence du sanctuaire de Kamar-Taj. La jeune fille ne savait pas trop si cette énorme fatigue qui s'abattait sur elle était due à son acharnement contre Strange, à son entraînement ou à la lassitude qui engourdissait ses membres à chaque pas, mais une chose était certaine, elle avait la sensation que la moindre petite chose risquait de la faire exploser à tout moment.

Et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle avait bondi sur ses pieds à l'instant même où Strange était entré dans son champ de vision. En moins d'une seconde un torrent de paroles s'était déversé dans sa tête, de choses qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui hurler à la figure jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'en brise, au point qu'elle en était presque secouée de tremblements. L'adolescente connaissait son impulsivité, elle se savait capable de crise de colère spectaculaire, mais elle avait toujours gardé suffisamment de contenance pour ne pas dérailler et franchir un point de non retour qu'elle savait pourtant toujours très proche. Et il fallait croire que les deux derniers mètres la séparant de Strange furent tout juste suffisants pour lui permettre d'endiguer ses sentiments.

« _vous_ » siffla-t-elle, son doigt pointé fermement dans sa direction.

Cela fut plus fort que sa volonté, mais Stephen déglutit. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Astrale darda un regard bouillant de colère et de mépris sur le sorcier, et celui-ci serra la mâchoire. Effectivement, ses yeux étaient anormalement clairs, et il sentait surtout la dispute venir comme Dormammu sortant de sa dimension de malheur.

« Astr-»

« Non, certainement pas » le coupa-t-elle « cette fois c'est moi qui vais parler, et vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous ne l'avez pas cherché chaque fois que vous m'avez craché vos vilénies à la figure ! »

Astrale tremblait, son corps tout entier lui faisait défaut, comme balayé par une rafale de vent. Une rafale intérieur, qui lui venait tout droit du fond du cœur.

« Je ne pensais même pas que vous reviendriez si vous voulez tout savoir, puisque visiblement vous devenez maître dans l'art de vous défiler chaque fois qu'il s'agit de me faire face après m'avoir hurlé dessus »

Son ironie était presque brûlante d'amertume. Strange le sentait, mais il était trop occupé à la dévisager pour penser à aligner quoi que ce soit.

« Mais vous n'avez plus le choix maintenant, puisqu'il vous a fallu quatre jours pour sortir de votre foutu trou ! Je vais vous dire un peu ce que j'en pense, moi, de ce rôle dont je ne serais jamais à la hauteur, que vous mourrez d'envie de m'arracher comme si c'était quelque chose qui ne m'enchaînait pas à vous et à tout ça ! »

Silence. Un rictus enlaidi par l'ironie tordit le visage de la jeune fille.

« Vous ne dites plus rien, hein ? Vous êtes au premier rang quand il s'agit de descendre les gens à qui vous êtes censé apporter votre aide, mais dès qu'on reproche quelque chose, dès que ça ne va pas comme vous voulez, vous vous enfuyez ? »

Elle soupira, un sourire mort aux lèvres.

« Je pensais trouver quelqu'un pour me sortir de l'ombre en venant ici, je m'attendais à voir un Docteur, qui aurait mieux que personne su comment m'aider. C'est ça, c'est le genre de médecin que vous êtes, Monsieur Strange ? »

Profonde inspiration.

« Je vais vous dire un peu, moi, ce que j'en pense de votre attitude. Je me fiche de savoir que vous êtes adulte, que vous êtes censé être mon maître ou je ne sais quelle connerie, vous n'avez rien fait pour me témoigner un minimum de sympathie et de respect depuis trois semaines, alors je vois pas ce qui m'oblige à rester courbée devant vous sans rien dire ! »

Elle fit un pas, et son index tendu, pointé, accusateur, alla presque se planter dans la poitrine du sorcier, qui, muet, demeurait immobile comme une statue.

« Je vais vous dire ce que vous êtes, Monsieur Strange. Vous êtes un hypocrite orgueilleux, qui croit que tout lui est dû et qui est contrarié dès qu'il n'est plus au premier plan ! Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de ce que je ressens, moi, quand vous me regardez comme si j'étais là pour vous faire du tort ? »

Sensiblement, elle s'était mise à trembler, ses lèvres avaient parfois du mal à prononcer les mots et ses pensées se confondaient dans la confusion, au point qu'elle en perdait le fil de ses phrases et de ses reproches. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, la catharsis lui paraissait si proche et si désespérément nécessaire qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle se sentait comme en transe, contrôlée par une force étrangère ; mode pilote automatique enclenché. Elle ne répondait plus de plus rien, et Strange l'avait senti à la seconde où elle avait ouvert la bouche.

« Vous croyez que je suis ici parce que je le veux ? Que j'ai choisi ça, et ça ? »

Elle montra les traces des sceaux mystiques, étrangement charbonnés sur ses poignet de marbre striés de veines bleutées, et ses cheveux blanchissant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Sa voix fut secouée d'un trémolo faiblissant, alors qu'elle tentait de garder la tête haute, le regard profondément vissé dans celui du sorcier.

« Si j'avais eu le choix je serais encore à Londres, j'aurais encore une vie équilibrée, une vie un tant soit peu normale ! Est-ce vous vous rendez compte d'à quel point ça me fatigue ? Je suis épuisée par tout, j'ai tellement peur de ce poison dans mes veines que respirer en devient difficile »

Ses iris se voilèrent. Son accent britannique avait pris des tons tellement tranchants que Strange ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux, et ses épaules s'étaient affaissées. Chaque fois qu'elle disait un mot son cerveau en était encore plus désert, et ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne _pouvait pas _parler, tout frémissait trop fort au fond de lui. Et puis il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui se mettait à rugir, le pressentiment, ce foutu pressentiment qui lui collait à la peau depuis des semaines, plus fort que jamais, si bien qu'il en avait des crampes d'estomac. Strange était perdu, et tout était affreusement clair face à lui : Astrale criait, lui, gardait le silence, sa langue lourde comme du plomb, et il avait la sensation qu'un millier d'yeux étaient en train de le blâmer. Et il le méritait. C'était même la seule chose dont il était sûr.

« Chaque fois que j'éternue, chaque fois que je me sens prise par un sentiment trop fort, j'ai peur d'éclater comme une bombe à retardement. Et _vous_ étiez censé m'aider, _vous_ étiez censé me permettre de contrôler ça, de me maîtriser pour que je ne sois plus un danger permanent ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à la place ? Dites moi, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Astr... »

« Je vais vous le dire ! Rien du tout ! »

Et la machine était lancée. Le souffle de la jeune fille se hachura abruptement, et un mandala bleu électrique se mit à clignoter autour de ses pupilles. Elle s'emballait, le trop plein d'émotion semblait faire exploser chaque cellule de son corps, et ses jambes tremblaient si fort qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Strange frémit, faisant un indicible pas en arrière. Soudain elle lui rappelait cette violence intouchable qui l'avait projeté en arrière lors de leur dispute il y a quatre jours, cette aura brûlante et aux changements éclectiques. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas l'Ancien, c'était bien elle, son regard ne mentait pas.

« Vous m'avez collé ces foutus sceaux magiques sur les poignets et vous vous êtes contenté de me frapper avec un bâton, un foutu manche à balai Strange ! Vous n'avez même pas cherché à comprendre si je souffrais, si j'avais du mal et si c'était difficile ; non, bien sûr que non ; vous allez vous enfermer dans votre sanctuaire et vous me laissez me démmerder avec mes livres, le sanskrit et c'est tout. Et à chaque fois que vous revenez, tout ce que vous avez à me dire c'est « non ça ne suffit pas, recommence » ! »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et elle chancela. Sa tête bourdonnait, tout à coup, comme si elle était enfermée dans une cloche sonnant les douze coups de midi. Elle avait chaud, et froid, tout en même temps. C'était comme si elle glissait dans un nuage humide, du coton imbibé de vapeurs d'opium engourdissantes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle devait tout dire, se vider de tout ça. Peut être qu'au fond elle espérait qu'elle en retrouverait le sommeil.

« Je vous ai haï les premiers temps, tellement fort que j'en ai presque oublié à quel point j'avais commencé à me haïr moi-même ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu avant de me retrouver, de ce que j'ai fait avant de errer dans cette ville pendant une semaine, à chercher une solution que vous étiez censé m'apporter...je vous ai maudit, je vous ai maudit... »

Et les mandalas mystiques se mettaient à briller de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus largement, allant jusqu'à en occulter ses pupilles. La tension dans l'air se tendait si fort que l'oxygène en devenait presque palpable, l'électricité piquait l'épiderme de Strange comme s'il recevait la morsure de centaines de petits câbles électriques. L'inquiétude remplaçait la honte, une peur irrationnelle lui serrait les tripes. Quelque chose allait arriver, ça allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, et Astrale semblait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Et ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

« Astrale... »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un... qu'un hypocrite... »

La jeune fille chancela, faillit basculer en avant.

« Astrale pour l'amour du ciel » assena Strange en prenant un ton mécontent.

Mais elle ne voulait pas se calmer, elle continuait de se débattre et de lutter pour terminer ses phrases. La sorcière voulait tout lui jeter à la figure, lui cracher ses quatre vérités comme il l'avait fait avec elle, elle voulait vider son sac et l'accabler tellement qu'il serait obligé de reconnaître qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Mais elle parvenait à peine à réfléchir, et une peur affreuse commençait à lui tordre les viscères.

« Vous êtes Jaloux... vous êtes puant de jalousie alors que vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point je hais ce que je suis devenue... vous êtes... un lâche...vous... »

Son souffle se brisa à nouveau, ses poumons sifflèrent comme si l'air n'y passait plus. Livide, son regard passa de la haine à la terreur en moins d'une seconde. Elle sentait la magie se mettre à crépiter dans ses veines, elle sentait le pouvoir déborder, faire pression dans tout son corps comme s'il lui faisait barrage. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle allait exploser tant cela était lourd.

« Astrale... »

Elle le repoussa. La douleur se fraya un chemin sur ses traits.

« Vous n'êtes... qu'un... qu'un sale... »

« Astrale ! »

Et subitement, tout devint noir. Astrale s'écroula à genoux, le corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, ses yeux clignotant si fort que Strange en était presque aveuglé. Elle enferma sa tête dans sa poigne, gémit, et cria, un torrent de larmes éclatant soudain et dévalant toute sa figure. La douleur était innommable, et plus la jeune fille hurlait, plus elle se sentait sombrer.

Strange se jeta dans sa direction, son cerveau se mettant en mode urgence avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'y songer. La saisissant d'une poigne ferme aux épaules, il empêcha de peu sa tête d'aller heurter le sol de plein fouet et tenta d'établir un diagnostic.

« WONG ! »

Strange tentait de réfléchir en médecin mais cela lui était impossible, tout simplement parce qu'il savait que cela n'avait rien de naturel. Les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune fille semblait perdre connaissance, le regard perdu dans le vide, et secouée de convulsions. Lui tapotant doucement sur les joues, il l'appela, mais resta sans réponse, à l'exception d'un râle rauque étranglé dans son souffle erratique.

« Strange ! »

Le sorcier n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Wong accourait dans sa direction, et une seconde plus tard, ses mains saisissaient la tête branlante de l'adolescente. Un courant électrique soudain les fit sursauter tout deux, comme s'il était sortit directement de la peau de la jeune fille, qui était de plus en plus brûlante.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle s'est effondrée d'un coup » murmura Strange « Je n'ai aucun diagnostic, ses symptômes n'ont pas le moindre sens ! »

Wong immobilisa la nuque de Astrale et étudia son visage avec empressement. Sa peau était blafarde, et la lumière excessivement forte que diffusaient ses yeux la rendait encore plus blême.

« Elle a l'air sur le point d'exploser ! »

« Ce song les sceaux magiques, il faut les briser, de toute urgence »

Strange leva Les yeux et et échangea un long regard avec le gardien.

« Il va lui falloir un médecin, Strange »

« Emmène-la au sanctuaire, je vais ramener de l'aide ! »

Lâchant précautionneusement l'adolescente, Strange se leva, et recula de quelques pas. Enfilant maladroitement son double anneau, tremblant sous le coup de la pression, il ferma les yeux pour se recentrer et traça un grand cercle dans l'air, bientôt chargé d'étincelles rougeoyantes. Le portail ouvert, il s'y engouffra la tête la première, priant pour arriver à destination. Heureusement pour lui, la quantité impressionnante de gants en latex et de blouses qui lui tombèrent dessus lorsqu'il émergea lui confirmèrent qu'il se trouvait bien dans un local de l'Hôpital Métro-Général.

Strange ne chercha pas plus loin et fonça comme une furie dans les couloirs du service d'accueil, bousculant sans ménagements tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il se doutait qu'on l'avait reconnu, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en salutations ou en excuses, parce que la situation était urgente. Strange avait au moins l'avantage de connaître les détours labyrinthiques de l'hôpital comme sa poche, et à force de venir, il savait aussi exactement où trouver la personne qu'il était venu chercher. Ainsi, Christine Palmer se trouvait exactement dans le corridor prévu, la tête plongée dans un dossier médical, et Strange poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement en se mettant à courir pour la rejoindre.

« Christine ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux, et son visage se tordit d'un air ennuyé en reconnaissant le sorcier.

« Stephen je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir à l'hôpital, je ne suis pas ton infirmière personnelle... »

Mais sans accorder la moindre importance à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Strange lui prit le dossier des mains, le posa et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir, à moitié en train de courir vers le local d'entrepôt. Ballotée comme un sac à baluchon, la chirurgienne fut obligée de tirer sur son bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Stephen, tu ne peux pas débarquer et m'emmener comme ça sans aucune explication ! »

Pivotant vers elle, il se stoppa presque brusquement et la violence avec laquelle son regard anthracite se ficha dans le sien lui donna la chair de poule. Elle connaissait ce visage parfois plus que le sien, et elle pouvait jurer rien qu'à sa façon de se tenir qu'il était inquiet.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je débarque comme ça, mais c'est une urgence »

Il se pencha vers elle.

« J'ai besoin de toi »

Christine déglutit, soudain écrasée par le regard du sorcier. Elle n'hésitait jamais à l'envoyer balader quand elle savait qu'il dépassait les bornes où débarquait à l'hôpital simplement pour des stupidités. Mais quand c'était important (et elle savait que la situation l'était) elle ne perdait pas une seconde en hésitation. Prenant une seconde pour souffler, elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Stephen.

« D'accord, laisse moi prendre ma trousse d'urgence... »

« J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut au Sanctuaire »

La jeune femme acquiesça et se retrouva bientôt à courir dans les couloirs derrière Strange en direction d'un local par lequel il était vraisemblablement arrivé. Elle tiqua au moment de s'engouffrer dans le portail, car bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait, elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en ces gerbes d'étincelles et le principe même de teleportation, un peu trop exotique pour son esprit de médecin. Mais Stephen était tellement pressé qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions, et en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour cligner des yeux elle avait sauté dedans la tête la première...

**À suivre...**


	13. Chapitre X PART III

Si elle avait su quelle agitation l'attendait de l'autre côté du portail, Christine aurait probablement pris le temps de se délecter du semblant de calme auquel elle eut droit pendant la courte seconde que fut son voyage de l'hôpital vers Sanctuaire de Greenwich Village. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était du genre à rapidement perdre son sang froid, après avoir travaillé comme chirurgienne dans ce chaos qu'était le service des urgences, mais Christine devait bien avouer que conjuguer intervention médicale et magie était un peu trop lui demander après dix heures de service, d'autant plus lorsque la nervosité toxique de Strange rendait ses mains moites et son cœur palpitant. C'était dingue de voir à quel point elle était réceptive à son comportement, et la plupart du temps, c'était également insupportable.

Strange, d'ailleurs, avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler la tornade qui faisait rage dans son esprit à cet instant précis, et s'échinait de tout son possible à ne pas se laisser envahir par le surplus d'émotions. La fatigue qui pesait sur lui commençait à se faire de plus en plus lourde, et ses nerfs rudement entaillés au cours des derniers jours commençaient lentement mais sûrement à s'effiler. Strange n'était pas de ces gens à commettre des erreurs, alors il détestait faire des bévues et encore plus devoir les admettre. Mais il fallait bien avouer que ce qu'il avait fait avec Astrale avait été une colossale bourde, et constater où son orgueil et son égoïsme l'avaient mené lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Le pire étant sûrement qu'il avait su dès le départ que les choses allaient déraper, mais qu'il avait préférer faire l'autruche, comme l'Ancien lui avait si bien désappris à le faire.

Heureusement, il avait pu rallier Christine au Sanctuaire, et c'était le principal, parce que maintenant qu'il ne répondait plus de rien, il comptait sur son calme légendaire pour lui sauver les fesses une fois de plus. Les genoux mous, le sorcier saisit la jeune femme maladroitement par le bras et l'aiguilla immédiatement vers la grande et lourde porte ouverte sur sa gauche, à l'instant même où leurs chaussures entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage en mosaïque pourpre du sol. Ne cherchant même pas à lui résister, Christine attacha nerveusement ses cheveux tout en se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers la grande pièce de vie du bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle en franchit le seuil, le sang dans ses veines ne fit qu'un tour, et un malaise grandissant fut étroitement étouffé par son esprit avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de la paralyser.

« Pour l'amour du ciel... » murmura-t-elle, luttant pour retenir la flopée monumentale de noms d'oiseaux lui traversant l'esprit. « Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Dans son dos, Strange irradiait comme une étoile en fusion, et les accents rauques et cassés dans sa voix lorsqu'il prit la parole la troublèrent une seconde.

« Je vais chercher la trousse d'urgence »

Volatilisé en une seconde, il laissa Christine seule dans l'embrasure, pétrifiée comme une statue face au spectacle inattendu et pour le moins terrifiant qui se jouait face à elle. Wong, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises, n'avait même pas levé les yeux pour la regarder arriver, son attention entièrement braquée sur le corps convulsant de l'adolescente qu'il maintenait au sol. Dans les faits, Christine avait déjà vu des gens être ravagés et soudain traversés par des crises comitiales et épileptiques particulièrement brutales, mais la violence hallucinante avec laquelle les membres de la jeune fille S'entrechoquaient l'avait tout bonnement frappée comme on recevrait une décharge de défibrillateur.

Il y avait ça, et y avait la lumière affreusement instable qui inondait ses yeux comme s'ils allaient exploser, ces étincelles claquant tout autour d'elle comme si elles roulaient sur son épiderme, ces symboles brûlants sur ses poignets, ces vibrations étranges et pénétrantes dans l'air ; et ces glapissements inhumains que Wong se démenait à faire cesser en agitant des mandalas magiques tout autour d'elle, presque des grincements. C'était simple, Christine n'avait pas l'impression de faire face à un être humain mais à une bombe semblant sur le point d'exploser, une bombe qui aurait à elle-seule été capable de ravager l'île de Manhattan toute entière. Et Christine avait beau être un excellent médecin et d'un sang froid frôlant l'olympisme, elle n'était pas prête à affronter ce genre de choses. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

La chirurgienne ne réalisa que Strange était revenu que lorsque celui-ci accourut vers Wong en lui passant sous les yeux, trop tétanisée pour parvenir à ordonner à ses muscles le moindre mouvement. Son inhibiteur de panique instinctif prenant doucement le relai, la jeune femme tenta quelques courts exercices de respirations pour éviter l'asphyxie, et dès que l'oxygène ne brûla plus sa trachée, se jeta sur la trousse médicale d'urgence de Stephen et se précipita à son tour au chevet de l'adolescente. Vu de plus près, son corps semblait encore plus ravagé par la crise qu'il traversait sans vouloir en sortir : sa tête, renversée en arrière, cognait de façon erratique contre le sol, erratique comme son souffle, difficilement vomi par ses bronches, et sa peau diaphane lui paraissait anormalement poreuse, suintante de transpiration et d'une translucidité alarmante laissant apparaître des arborescences entières de réseaux veineux aux teintes indigo.

La chirurgienne voyait, elle voyait les artères gonflées et l'air prête à éclater sous la pression du sang y pulsant à toute vitesse, elle voyait les articulations s'entrechoquer et se tordre, les muscles former des noeuds à force de se contracter à une vitesse folle ; et elle devinait aussi, elle devinait la tachycardie, la fièvre irradiant de tout son corps, l'asphyxie progressive, les convulsions épileptiques et l'asthénie antérieure marquant ses traits tordus et déformés par l'ardeur de sa crise. Son cerveau pourtant restait complètement stérile.

Parce que le problème, c'était surtout que Christine était incapable d'établir le moindre diagnostic : les symptômes étaient incalculables, secouaient l'adolescente d'une façon anarchique et éclectique qui les rendait impossibles à déduire avec précision, et pour tous les signes que la jeune femme avait réussi à identifier, ils se mêlaient si confusément qu'ils ne formaient aucun schéma qui ne lui soit connu. En d'autres termes, Christine n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée ce qui était en train de se passer, et elle avait l'impression que les secondes qu'elle mettait à gamberger à toute vitesse se transformaient en précieuses minutes.

« Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état là ? »

« Quelques minutes au plus... c'est arrivé d'un seul coup » murmura Strange en tentant d'immobiliser les jambes de la jeune fille, ses mains se serrant autour de ses chevilles à lui en arracher une grimace de douleur.

Wong, saisissant ses poignets, activa d'étranges symboles de ce que Christine devinait être de la magie et qui commencèrent à tourner autour d'eux et à s'étaler pour former un dôme ondulant se refermant progressivement sur eux. Stephen, abasourdi, poussa un râle.

« Wong ? »

« Je défais les sceaux mystiques Strange, c'est ça où elle va imploser ! »

Les deux sorciers se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux avec une impassibilité hors norme le temps d'une seconde, avant que Strange ne se recule abruptement. Immédiatement, Christine l'imita, et en un instant, la cape magique de Stephen l'avait happée et tirée d'un côté alors que les bras de son propriétaire s'étaient refermés sur son corps en les projetant en avant. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'une onde de choc la traversa et la lacéra aussi violemment que si elle venait de recevoir cent décharges de taser et un coup de poêle sur le cerveau d'une même traite, si bien qu'elle ne sentit même pas l'impact de son corps sur le parquet ancien de la pièce.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle sentit les bras de Stephen la hisser en position assise, et légèrement sonnée, elle l'entendit vaguement lui parler alors qu'il se penchait vers elle et entourait sa tête de ses mains. À en voir ses traits meurtris et le nombre conséquent d'objets s'étant écrasés au sol, Christine devina qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ressenti la vague de puissance la frapper de plein fouet, et parvenait à comprendre, avec une certaine horreur, d'où cela était venu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça...? »

Poussant un imperceptible soupir de soulagement en la voyant alerte et capable de s'exprimer, Strange se recula et tourna vivement la tête vers le corps de Astrale gisant au sol, alors qu'au dessus d'elle le dôme mystique s'évaporait dans l'air.

« C'est mon apprentie, elle avait... »

Il s'interrompit, semblant chercher ses mots, alors que Christine haussait les sourcils. Parce qu'il avait une apprentie ? Il l'impliquait toujours dans ses histoires et ne lui disait jamais rien, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était très contente de découvrir des choses comme cela et dans un contexte aussi catastrophique.

«...un trop-plein de puissance qui devait être évacué... »

« Le bouclier a absorbé la majeure partie de la déferlante, les sceaux se sont brisés beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient dû... » murmura Wong en rampant dans le salon. Strange tiqua.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent ! »

Wong lui répondit par un regard intransigeant.

« Si la prudence était une de tes qualités nous ne serions pas ici »

Vexé, Strange feignit de ne pas comprendre l'attaque volontaire portée sur cette orgueilleuse suffisance qui avait provoqué son accident de voiture et avait sectionné sa vie comme on trancherait la tête de quelqu'un.

« Mettons-la sur la table »

Le sorcier se leva, tangua quelque peu, avant de s'accroupir devant la silhouette inerte de l'adolescente. Ses convulsions violentes avaient cessé, elle n'était plus parcourue que par de vagues soubresauts de temps à autre ; la lumière dans ses yeux avait arrêté de briller à les en aveugler, si bien que l'on pouvait maintenant distinguer le mandala mystique d'un bleu électrique clignoter puis s'éteindre doucement autour de ses pupilles dilatées ; son souffle s'était apaisé, quoi qu'encore sifflant et rempli de râles profonds ; et il pouvait voir rien qu'à la mollesse de ses poignets que son rythme cardiaque avait crevé le plafond avant de ralentir aussitôt. C'était comme si en brisant les sceaux, elle s'était vidé d'une force ayant pris le contrôle de son corps, comme si elle s'était purgé de son pouvoir, qui, endigué trop longtemps, l'avait poussée au bord de l'implosion sans même qu'il ait été fichu de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Strange se sentait comme en transe, et surtout, il se sentait écrasé par la honte et par la culpabilité en déposant le corps noueux et éreinté de la jeune sorcière sur la table basse en bois brute débarrassée de tout son bazar. Parce que putain, le dôme avait absorbé la majeure partie de la déferlante, mais il avait senti la vague de magie le pénétrer par tous ses atomes et le brûler plus profondément que la moelle, au point où il en sentait encore les fourmillements jusque dans la pointe de ses cheveux. Et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça avait dû être pour elle dont c'était sorti ; il en venait presque à être reconnaissant de la savoir inconsciente, car au moins elle n'avait pas eu à endurer à pleine puissance l'explosion interne qui avait secoué tout le bâtiment.

Christine, ses esprits retrouvés et son cerveau en mode pilote automatique, ouvrit la trousse médicale d'urgence ultra-complete de Strange et de hissa sur le bord de la table pour commencer à ausculter la jeune fille avec attention. Et le bilan, conformément à ce qu'elle avait supposé, après avoir vécu plus de traumatismes en moins de cinq minutes qu'au cours de sa vie toute entière, n'était pas bon.

Il n'était pas bon du tout.

**~~**

Douleur.

Avant même de réussir à ne reprendre que vaguement conscience et que ses sens ne lui soient totalement revenus, la seule chose dont Astrale était sûre était qu'elle avait mal, la douleur irradiait de tout son corps et semblait avoir déchiré la base même de son esprit sans qu'elle n'ait la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir été brûlée à vif comme si elle s'était immolée par le feu. C'était une sensation déchirante, affreuse, qui la clouait sur place et qui lui faisait tourner la tête à en perdre l'équilibre, même allongée sur le dos. Tout son corps était parcouru de fourmillements désagréables, des acouphènes sifflaient de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, en dépit de la pénombre de la pièce, elle ne put supporter le moindre petit reflet lumineux entrant dans son champ de vision et referma aussitôt les paupières.

Petit à petit, les perceptions lui revenaient, son corps semblait se réveiller d'une longue hibernation et s'affoler en redécouvrant son propre fonctionnement. Le toucher revint d'abord, la morsure glacée des courants d'air, la raideur du bois sous elle, les sensations de brûlures et de lacérations. Ensuite, l'odorat et le goût, tout deux reliés, lui firent tourner la tête en l'assommant d'odeur. Elle sentait la ferraille comme si la rouille avait coulé dans ses veines, le goût amer et métallique du sang sur son palais, la sécheresse, l'impression d'avoir hurlé si fort que parler en devenait impossible. L'ouïe lui balança le silence en pleine face et Astrale le reçu comme une belle claque, consciente avant tout de son souffle brisé qui résonnait dans sa cage thoracique, et faisait écho aux battements en sursaut de son cœur, d'avantage même que le lointain brouhaha de la rue qui vivait toujours derrière les murs du bâtiment.

Une seconde fois, Astrale se força à ouvrir les yeux, et réussit à les garder ouverts nettement plus longtemps qu'à son premier essai. Son champ de vision fut d'abord constellé d'une myriade de petits points dansants, d'ombres, de creux vagues et flous clignotant de toutes les couleurs, avant qu'elle ne parvienne véritablement à distinguer les formes des meubles dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle resta immobile longtemps, tout simplement incapable de bouger, à tenter de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait amenée ici, de ce qui avait traumatisé son corps au point qu'il ne veuille même plus lui obéir, mais rien ne lui revenait, rien à part de vagues réminiscences, des éclats de souvenirs la frappant comme la foudre avant de s'évaporer.

Elle se rappelait surtout de la cour de Kamar-Taj, de sa colère démesurée à l'égard de Stephen Strange, de son envie décadente de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, de lui hurler toutes les insanités du monde à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Astrale sentait encore les noeuds que la fatigue, l'anxiété et la colère avaient entassée dans sa gorge ; elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais elle se rappelait avoir perdu le contrôle et vidé son sac, craché ses vérités et ses états d'âmes dans la figure de Strange sans le moindre remord et avec le malsain et profond désir de le heurter comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Astrale avait rarement pleinement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions dans sa vie ; elle avait beau être impulsive et caractérielle, elle avait toujours réussi à maintenir une certaine distance, une barrière de sécurité qui l'empêchait d'aller trop loin en gestes et en paroles. Il fallait croire que cette fois, le barrage s'était rompu comme une brindille, et que la jeune fille s'était laissée balayée par la déferlante.

Après cela, elle se rappelait d'une douleur soudaine, vive, écrasante, de ses jambes incapables de la porter, de cris qui fusent, et puis soudain d'un néant quasi absolu. Maintenant elle se réveillait avec la sensation d'avoir été battue et dévorée de l'intérieur, vidée de toute énergie ; il fallait bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas dans une position rassurante. Prenant une minute pour se calmer et apaiser sa respiration, l'adolescente fixa le plafond et attendit que Les Échos les plus vifs passent avant de tenter de se relever. Dans un râle profond et rauque, elle se força à s'asseoir, et la sensation de la plante de ses pieds rencontrant le sol glacé la secoua d'un frisson. Ses muscles lui faisaient un mal atroce, ils tressautaient quand elle voulait bouger trop vite et se contractaient presque violemment à chaque petit sursaut de douleur. Décidément, Astrale avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé dessus et elle était loin d'apprécier, à tous les coups, une histoire de magie et de mysticité était derrière tout ça, et elle allait encore se retrouver au milieu d'histoires hallucinantes auxquelles elle avait beaucoup de mal à trouver pleinement de sens. Elle espérait au moins que cette fois, elle n'avait blessé personne en perdant le contrôle d'elle-même, car si le cauchemar qui l'avait amenée à New-York se reproduisait, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force mentale suffisante pour y survivre une seconde fois.

Évinçant ces souvenirs encore trop présents de ses pensées, l'adolescente déshabilla la pièce du regard en tendant l'oreille à la recherche d'un peu de bruit pouvant potentiellement lui indiquer une présence humaine. Elle n'avait mis les pieds dans ce bâtiment qu'une seule fois, mais elle le reconnaissait à son architecture : c'était ce vieil immeuble où elle avait été trouvé Strange, un sorte de temple mystique caché au cœur même de Greenwich Village ; et cela lui confirma qu'elle se trouvait à New-York et bien loin de Katmandou où elle avait finit par trouver refuge. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, cela dépendrait entièrement de la suite des événements, mais au moins, elle se trouvait en terrain connu, et cela avait le mérite de calmer ses angoisses.

La jeune fille soupira. Des pas pressés lui parvinrent depuis une double-porte grande ouverte sur sa droite, et des cris lointains se répercutèrent contre les murs du bâtiment jusqu'à parvenir à ses oreilles, trop vagues pour être compris, mais suffisamment assenés pour qu'on en devine le ton : deux personnes étaient en train de se disputer, et l'une d'elle, la jeune fille en aurait mis sa main à couper, était une femme. L'autre, sans grande surprise, était celle de Strange.

La jeune fille ignorait bien des choses à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais sur ce point là, elle avait vu juste : Christine Palmer était folle de rage, et remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Stephen était devenu une priorité absolue, en particulier après les événements auxquels elle avait pris part sans rien avoir demandé à personne. Sa colère était personnelle, mais elle était aussi grandement attisée par ce que le médecin en elle avait constaté en auscultant longuement le corps de l'adolescente inconsciente une bonne partie de l'heure passée. À l'instant où Wong avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour retourner vers elle-ne-savait quel temple mystique à l'autre bout du monde, Christine avait été prendre Strange entre quatre yeux et lui avait passé un sacré savon, qu'il s'était contenté d'encaisser une dizaine de minutes avant de commencer à laisser son orgueil parler à sa place.

Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui refasse le même coup une seconde fois au cours des trente prochaines années.

« Christine, je sais que ce n'et... »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! » l'interrompit-elle, un doigt accusateur pointé dans sa direction. « Est-ce que tu réalises que cette gamine vient de frôler la mort de très très près ? As-tu seulement vu dans quel état elle est ? »

Stephen soupira.

« Je... »

« Et tu me dis que cela fait trois semaines qu'elle est avec toi ? Trois putain de semaines et tu n'as pas trouvé un seul moment pour te poser des questions sur son état de santé ? Pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Silence.

« Tu es médecin, Stephen ! Tu aurais dû le voir, et tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu avais décidé de l'ignorer ! »

Serrant les mâchoires, le sorcier resta stoïquement planté face à elle. Christine se mettait rarement en colère, mais quand cette dernière prenait le dessus, tenter quoi que ce soit ne servait à rien du tout. Il s'y était déjà brûlé les ailes, et ne souhaitait pas recommencer. Et puis, il devait aussi admettre qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

« je n'ose même pas imaginer les résultats que nous donnerait une IRM, les dégâts internes doivent être catastrophiques pour que son corps soit à ce point impacté... »

Le reproche dans son ton brûla l'épiderme de Strange, qui baissa indiciblement les yeux.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Le faux détachement de sa réponse fit soupirer la jeune femme.

« Quoi que cette magie qu'elle pratique puisse être, c'est en train de la tuer... il n'y aucune autre explication, ça draine son énergie et ça s'accumule comme des cellules cancéreuses. La dépigmentation de ses cheveux n'à rien de naturelle, ni celle de ses iris ; ils meurent Stephen. Son corps ne supporte pas ce qu'il contient, la pression est trop forte »

Subitement lessivée, Christine sentit tout son buste s'affaisser et la fatigue lui mettre une claque en plein visage.

« Et sur le long terme ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passera... »

« Je veux l'entendre » susurra-t-il

Christine le regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment, et sentit l'envie de se blottir sous sa couette monter en flèche dans sa poitrine.

« Si tu la laisse dans cet état, elle sera aveugle d'ici un mois, ses mélanocytes vont mourir, sa peau va se détériorer et ses autres organes ensuite... dans le pire des cas, sa santé se détériorera graduellement jusqu'à ce que son corps ne le supporte plus du tout, et elle mourra... »

Son murmure s'essouffla.

« Quoi que soient ces pouvoirs, tu dois l'aider à les maîtriser. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arrivera sinon... et je doute que la médecine puisse l'aider... c'est ta responsabilité »

« Je sais »

« Vraiment ? »

Le cynisme dans sa voix trahit sa déception, et Christine passa une main très lasse dans ses cheveux. Stephen n'aimait pas ces petites rides crispées aux coins de ses yeux, il les connaissait trop bien ; il connaissait trop bien cette raideur dans sa démarche, ce tremblement sur ses lèvres et cette retenue dans son regard. Il n'y avait pas que de la colère, il y avait autre chose, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de se retrouver en porte à faux à ses yeux comme il l'était maintenant. Il avait sacrément merdé.

« Je reviendrai dans quelques jours avec un peu plus de matière, si il y a une autre crise entre temps tu sais où me trouver... »

Son détachement lui fit mal au cœur, et le sorcier tenta une approche plus douce, tendant sensiblement la main dans sa direction.

« Si tu as besoin de plus d'infos je... »

« Je pense que je vais plutôt demander à l'autre sorcier, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait passé autant de temps avec elle que tu en as passé à faire l'ermite dans ton temple... »

Christine n'avait pas coutume d'être aussi vicieuse dans ses remarques, mais la fatigue lui faisait dire les choses sans aucun filtre. Et Stephen le méritait bien, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne grandirait jamais et c'était épuisant. Elle qui croyait qu'il voulait changer pour de bon...

« Je vais te ramener »

« Non, merci Stephen. Je vais rentrer par moi même... »

Strange n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait filé d'une démarche lourde en direction des portes du Sanctuaire, et qu'elle l'avait planté sur place sans chercher à se retourner. Le sorcier s'avança d'un pas, leva le bras comme pour l'intimer de rester, en vain.

« Christine... »

Lorsque les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière elle et qu'un silence étouffant enveloppa tout le rée-de-chaussée, il poussa un soupir interminable et son dépit fit tomber sa tête en avant comme celle d'une poupée de chiffon. C'était fou ce qu'il était doué pour toujours tout foutre en l'air avec les gens autour de lui.

« Vous êtes pas très doué pour parler avec les femmes, hein ? »

Levant les yeux en direction de la voix, il rencontra du regard la silhouette de Astrale, accoudée contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire compatissant scotché aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air épuisée, sa peau était terne et pâle, Ses cheveux dans un état catastrophique, ses yeux alourdis par des cernes violacés et tout son corps tiré et tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Les ravages de la crise passée lui sautaient aux yeux, et Strange ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répondre par un sourire tout aussi maigre que l'était son désir de rigoler. Elle avait assisté à toute la fin de la scène de ménage entre cette dénommée Christine et le sorcier, et elle devinait facilement que ces deux là devaient avoir un passé commun des plus tumultueux. Et il était évident que Strange n'avait aucun tact lordqu'il s'agissait d'interagir avec d'autres personnes ; elle en avait déjà souffert pendant trois semaines, mais son entourage devait le supporter depuis bien plus longtemps, des années peut-être.

Finalement, elle éprouvait de la compassion pour lui, pour une fois quelque chose de pur, dénué de toute colère et de tout ressentiment. Lui aussi devait en avoir bavé.

« Je crois que je ne suis doué pour parler avec personne »

Un soupir amusé fendit leurs deux visages. La hache de guerre venait de tomber en poussière.

« Il y a une chambre pour toi à l'étage, et des vêtements propres. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu »

Il n'ajouta rien mais Astgale devina à son ton que les choses allaient devenir sérieuses, que ce qui était passé aujourd'hui allait marquer un tournant terriblement abrupte dans sa nouvelle vie et que cette nuit serait sa dernière nuit de répit. Et pourtant, cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Avec un hochement de tête rconnaissant, la jeune fille traîna sa carcasse endolorie jusqu'en haut des escaliers et chemina en pilote-automatique jusqu'à la seule pièce contenant un lit et restée ouverte, où l'attendaient de vieux vêtements soigneusement pliés et un grand verre d'eau. Resté seul au milieu du gigantesque hall d'entrée, Stephen se perdit dans ses réflexions et se laissa tomber sur les premières marches comme si ses jambes avaient été trop faibles pour pouvoir le tenir debout plus longtemps.

Le mauvais pressentiment s'était tu soudain, il s'était éteint comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie et le laissait tout seul dans le noir. Et pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, il eut la sensation viscérale qu'il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire et de ce qui se passerait le lendemain.

Stephen avançait l'aveugle. Et reculer n'était désormais et définitivement plus une option.

**À suivre...**


End file.
